It's Better When I Bleed For You
by AmberDoodle87
Summary: Two people brought together by a common bond neither of them saw coming. She has to learn to love. He has to learn to love again. A Tyson Ritter/OC Fanfiction, along with Jared Leto/OC.
1. Chapter 1: A Feeling

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know, your probably reading this and thinking I'm crazy, just how many different stories am I going to have going at once. But I cant help it! I go with the flow of creativity, and with that said. This is how this story came about. A few weeks ago I was browsing through music videos on demand, and I stumbled across a 55 minute concert done by The All-American Rejects, so I sat and watched it and was totally reminded of why I love that band so much, and fun fact AAR was the first concert my son went too, granted he was a little over four months old when we saw them, when they were doing the Wal-Mart shows. Still cool fact nonetheless. Well anyways, I had a dream, and with some help from my bestie :D and her input, and her willingness to once again allow me to base a character around her ( The character Evangeline if anyone reads this and wonders.) And thus, It's Better When I Bleed For You was born. **

**This story is Rated M. Just to be on the safe side for language, alcohol references, and I'm sure there will be other things to add onto this list as time goes on. **

**Also, I ask that people bare with me. I know that the likelihood of what I'm writing about actually happening is a bazillion to one, but hey they call it fiction for a reason ya know. **

**Anyways, I know this is kind of a whole new area for me, I mean its definately trailing off the path I'm used to and comfortable writing on, but like I said before, I'm following the creativity wherever it decides to take me. So if anyone stumbles across this story, I sincerely hope you find it enjoyable. Let me know what you think, whether you love it or hate it, I take every opinion into consideration, as long as its presented to me constructivly. However, if you flame, rant and rave, or are just plain mean, you can kick rocks. **

**As Always, READ/ENJOY/REVIEW!**

**XO-Amber**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Feeling<strong>

_" Sometimes you get a feeling, deep down inside of you. One you cant shake. Or quiet. One that you carry with you. Its those feelings that you need to listen to the most."-Anonymous._

Call it Fate.

Divine Intervention.

Coincidence.

Whatever you want to call it, something is definitely in the works today. I can feel it. From the moment Evangeline, with her wild tumbles of raven colored hair curling around her face, breezed into my room this morning to wake me, something was humming along in my veins. Something I couldn't and still cant quiet seem to put my finger on.

Even after a lengthy, hot shower, the feeling is still there.

" Hello, Earth to Braelyn, have you heard a damn word I just said?" Evangeline asks snapping black tipped nails in front of my face causing me to shake out of my thoughts.

" What?" I ask, and her answering eye roll when she refills my cup of coffee tells me that apparently my best friend has been talking my ear off and I missed all of it.

" Well, welcome back to reality princess."

" Oh bite me."

" Ha! You wish. But now that I do seem to have your attention, I was telling you about my date last night," she says and I smile, holding a finger up to her.

" Okay, I want to hear about this, I do. But your going to have to come into my room to tell me, I need to do my hair for work," I say, and with cup in hand and best friend following close behind I make my way back into my room.

The bright colors that splash over the walls of my bedroom shimmer in the early morning, San Diego sunshine, and they are a huge contrast to the crimson and black coloring of Evangeline's. Just one more puzzle piece of our relationship that leaves most people who meet us in a state of confusion.

With hands working on more off instinct than anything else, I set my coffee on the shining cherry wood dresser before gathering my box of hair supplies.

Settling on the floor, legs crossing I stare at myself in the mirror. The spitting image of my mother. Except for my eyes. The beautiful mixture of blue and green, are definitely my Dad's eyes. Creamy, pale skin screaming of the Irish in my blood, and making the act of trying to obtain a tan a damn near impossibility. An homage to my Mother's country.

I lift my brush, waving it at Evangeline as she settles to sitting on my bed, long legs curled under her, as she watches me, and my fingers set to work, parting my hair for the braids I have in mind.

" So your date last night," I start and she smiles, nodding your head.

" Right. My date. It was. Interesting."

" Interesting good? Or interesting as in _"I wouldn't be one bit surprised if this guy was a serial killer"_ interesting?" I ask, my words a little mumbled as I talk around the bobby pin clasped between my lips.

" The latter sadly, considering he was gorgeous. But all he could talk about was his ex-girlfriend. How she hurt him so bad, shattered his heart, left him empty inside," and with an expert toss of her head she brushes the apology that was fixing to tumble from my lips aside before I can even speak it, " So I was thinking. Since I haven't had a decent date in a year, and well, you've never had a decent date. We should pamper ourselves."

" Hey, I resent that. I had a perfectly nice date six months ago," I say turning my head to check the evenness of my braids.

" No sweetie what you had was a perfectly boring encounter with Roger. Doesn't even qualify as a date. He took you to breakfast. Who does that? The only way breakfast can even be slightly called a date is if its after a long night of hot, steamy, se…."

" Okay, okay I get it," I wince rolling my eyes, " No need for details. And his name was Robert. Not Roger. But I am intrigued. What "pampering" have you got in mind."

" That is for me to know, and you, my best friend in the whole wide world, to find out. Meet me at Hyde Edwards. Five. Got to go. Have a good day saving the world, one less fortunate person at a time," she calls out as she sails out of my room, and she leaves me shaking my head after her. She's good at that.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later I sail into Project Concern International, my home away from home, and after saying good morning to the small scatter of co-workers and interns, I settle in my office, putting the finishing touches to the project proposal I have been obsessing over for four grueling months.<p>

" Hey, there you are," a soft voice calls from the door and I look up, smiling when I see Charlotte, her coppery red hair flowing freely over one shoulder.

" Good morning, I'm just putting the finishing touches on the proposal. What about you? Did he agree?" I ask, and her answering grin has me doing a quick dance behind my desk before scurrying to her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

" I cant believe you did it! There is no way this can fall through now," I say, composing myself.

" I would hope not. Though I have to admit it didn't take long to convince him."

" Good. That's good," I say, and with a glance at my watch I raise my eyebrows at her and gather the materials I have worked painstakingly on for what seems like an eternity, " Well, its now or never."

I've sat in the large board room of PCI many times. Watching and listening as important projects were discussed. But never have I been on the pitching end of things. Ever. I take a deep breath, Charlotte setting up the projector and as soon as the lights dim I find courage in the dark. And I smile.

" Six months ago, we found out that the campaign to Haiti was shelved due to lack of funds," I say, easily sliding through the pictures I had taken from the four other campaigns I have been on, " And well, we all know it just didn't sit well with me. Haiti is one of the countries that we need to help the most. Though its been over a year since the earthquake that devastated the country, they are still in desperate need of medical help, clean drinking water, food, and the list goes on and on. For four months now, Charlotte and I have worked hard on this proposal. Looking down every avenue, heading off any and all potential roadblocks, and it is with a sincere hope in my heart that the board hears us out. We want to throw a benefit concert."

" Braelyn, you know," the deep rumbling voice of Peter, working president of the PCI San Diego branch comes from the head of the table.

" Please, I know what your going to say. And I'm telling you this will work. Not only does a benefit concert hold the potential to raise money for Haiti, but we can make more than enough to fund the campaign trip. We all ready have one band on board, and with their help, and word of mouth, we'll get others."

" And what band do you all ready have?" Peter asks.

" Charlotte will do the honors, she got this band," I say nodding to Charlotte and with a bright, yet shy smile on her face she goes to the door and opens it.

" I would like to introduce everyone to Jared Leto. He is the lead singer of one of my favorite bands, 30 Seconds to Mars. He and his band have agreed to be a part of the benefit concert, with the strict rule that what pay would go to them be donated to the PCI Campaign for Haiti. With Mr. Leto's help, as well as both Alexis and I making phone calls and arrangements, we can get more. This can work. This can raise money for not only our campaign, but most importantly raise money for the people of Haiti," Charlotte says, and the room settles in an awkward sort of silence before Peter motions for the lights to come up and for us to take our seats.

" Mr. Leto," Peter says, but Jared laughs catching us all by surprise.

" Please, just call me Jared."

" Okay, Jared. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to be a part of this campaign?"

" Its simple really. I lived in Haiti for a short time, when I was twelve, and my mother helped run two medical facilities. I have taken part in a lot of fundraisers for disaster relief for the people of Haiti, but this, this is something I know would raise even more money than anything else have. It's hard, to ask people to give money, and not give anything in return. And sure, when a disaster first strikes people are all too willing to open their wallets for a good cause. But its been over a year since the earthquake, and there is still so much that they need help with. Now offer a benefit concert, with bands people love, bands people will gladly give money to see. It's a win, win."

I listen, as the board talks, voices melding together as thoughts are worked out, but I catch myself staring at Jared, and heat creeps up my neck and in my face when he looks over at me, winking.

" Well, I guess we've reached a decision," Peter says and with a breath caught in my chest I wait for the hammer to fall.

When I first stepped foot in Project Concern International, I was nineteen years old, and felt completely overwhelmed. The idea, that one person, could make a difference seemed alien to me then. But after my internship, one that opened my eyes not only to the state of other countries, but to the firm realization that it in fact takes just one person to bring hope, I fought to gain position here. And for two years I have worked as just one of a team of six photojournalists for PIC.

A job that drains me. Empowers me. And often times leaves me feeling broken hearted. But one that I love. One that fits me like a glove.

* * *

><p>In somewhat of a daze, I leave PIC, my heart drumming so madly against my chest that I can hardly breathe.<p>

I did it.

We did it.

Charlotte and I. We got the project. We got the green light to do the project, and with a silly grin on my face I slide into my car. Today is a good day.

" Braelyn," Evangeline calls my name as I step out of my car, and I toss a wave as I make my way towards her, skipping happily through the parking lot, " Well don't you look happy. Good day?"

" The best. Oh my God the very best," I say hugging her, and with eyes tearing up as the realization settles over me, I hold her at arms length trying not to cry and laugh at the same time, " We got it. We got the project!"

" You got it! Oh my God you got it! I knew you would! Oh wow, wow, okay. Okay. We are going to go in there, be pampered. The works. I'm talking, hair color, facials, mani and pedi's, and you are going to tell me all about it."


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrate

**Author's Note: I forgot to add in the first AN a few things. This is a story that is based around Tyson Ritter, though of course there will be mention of the rest of the band, as well as Jared Leto from 30 Seconds To Mars. There will be many bands mentioned, and I just want to say now so I can get it out of the way. This is a work of pure fiction, no copyright infringement intended. Just a girls imagination going wild. Okay, as always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Celebrate<strong>

" _Celebrate the good, no matter how small or big of a triumph it may be, celebrate."-Anonymous_

Forty minutes later, with my hair completely covered in tinfoil, a fluffy black towel wrapped snuggly around my head, I sip from the cup of green tea Andre pushed between my hands and firmly, but lovingly, demanded me to drink.

" I cant believe I let you pick my hair color," I say smiling over at Evangeline who lazily flips through a magazine as she sits, feet soaking, hair covered in tin foil.

" You need to be more adventurous," Evangeline says setting her reading material aside, hazel eyes raising to staring at me, " Besides. I know color. And I know you. This is going to be amazing. Now, why don't you just relax, let Mr. Magic Hands there do his job, and tell me how you managed to get the green light for your project."

The answering _'mhm' _from the hair stylist, Andre, tells me I'm out numbered in votes here, so submitting to my fate I start filling them in.

" All right so you remember six months ago, when I came home, mad as hell because the Haiti campaign was being shelved?" I ask, offering a hand to one of the nail technicians.

" Of course I do. You raged for a good hour, sobbed for another three, before finally making yourself sick on Chunky Monkey and sleeping for nearly two days," she says, and I roll my eyes wincing lightly when I remember that particularly dark weekend.

" Well, four months ago, Charlotte and I were eating lunch, talking about how unfair it seemed that the Haiti campaign was being given up on so quickly. Anyways, at some point Charlotte made some off hand comment about a concert she was going to see that weekend, and it just hit me. Like a freakin' freight chain. We do a benefit concert. All proceeds going to fund the trip and whatever is left going to the things that are needed in Haiti."

" Braelyn, that sounds amazing, it does, but how are you going to do a benefit concert. It isn't like you have the hottest bands on your speed dial, unless you've been holding out on me," she says her eyes squinting narrowly, " Have you been holding out on me?"

I give a short laugh, shaking my head.

" Please. Like I could hold out on you about anything. That was my first worry. How in the world would I be able to arrange something like a benefit concert, I wouldn't even know where to start. Turns out Charlotte knows people, more like, she knows people, who know people. Long story short, she got in contact with someone, and they jumped right on board, and with his added weight, and lets face it, the list of Hollywood elite in his phone, we got the green light. The hardest part is that we only have a month to put it together," I say, watching when Evangeline is led to a basin, foil being stripped from her hair.

" Okay, so who is this mystery person who is all ready part of the project?" she asks and with a sly smile on my face I turn myself in my chair, being sure that Andre has a firm grip on her hair.

" Jared Leto," I say and Evangeline rockets so quickly out of her chair I laugh at her wide eyed look.

" Jared Leto? You got 30 Seconds to Mars? Are you kidding? You wouldn't kid about this! Holy Shit!"

" Yeah that's what I said when Charlotte told me. But really it was the way he talked to Peter and the board today that got us the green light."

" You. You met Jared Leto. Today. And you are just now telling me about it?" she demands and with a light push from Andre she settles back to having her hair rinsed out.

" Yes. I know, I'm sorry. I was just walking on cloud nine at the idea that we got the project. I should have told you."

" Damn right you should have. But I forgive you. What was he like? Is he as gorgeous in person?" she asks when she is led back to her seat next to me and I smile brightly.

" Ohh, yes, yes he is."

" Now your just bragging."

" No I'm stating fact. He is gorgeous. And its almost a lazy sexiness. Like he doesn't even have to try. I would have never figured he's fifteen years older than me," I say watching as Evangeline's hair is being blow dried.

" Age is just a number," Evangeline reminds me and I nod my head.

" I know, I know."

" Your turn," Andre says and I wince, worry suddenly leaping alive in my chest as I hesitate in my chair.

" Remember what I said, no peaking," Evangeline says as I am led to a basin and with a smile on my lips I flip her off playfully as I close my eyes.

* * *

><p>" Are you done yet?" I ask Andre as he stares at me, one long finger tapping full lips, and he reaches towards me, mussing my hair, " Well, can I look?"<p>

" You can look," Andre says, and as he twirls my chair I catch the look on Evangeline's face, and odd mixture of surprise and triumph. And as soon as I look at myself in the mirror I see why.

My once long, pin straight blonde hair, tumbles luxuriously over my shoulders, long layers having been added. And its dark.

Dark auburn and black.

Black.

My eyes widen as I run shaking fingers through my hair.

" Black?" I murmur looking over at my best friend who looks more than just a little worried.

" Please tell me you like it. That you see what I see. Look at you Braelyn, your stunning. Not that you weren't before, but now. Wow. With your pale skin, and your eyes. Look at the way your eyes pop. Andre, you're a genius," she says, hugging the slim man hard.

" Don't I know it. Now, this genius, is going home to celebrate his awesomeness. You should do the same beautiful. You and Evangeline should get dressed up, go out. Celebrate. You earned it. And your hair. You were beautiful as a blonde, Braelyn. The all-American girl next door. Now, you're a woman. A heartbreakingly, stunning woman," Andre murmurs as he hugs me from behind, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek.

" Thank you," I murmur, still transfixed by my reflection, only snapping out of it when my phone rings loudly in my purse.

" You answer that, I'll go pay, no arguments. You deserve it. Besides, I'm going to let you take me out for drinks," Evangeline says with a wink and a smile before she saunters off.

I manage to get my phone out of my purse, and answer it before it goes to voice mail.

" Hello," I say, running my hand through my silky soft hair.

" Braelyn? Its Jared," a smooth voice greets me and I immediately blush snapping my fingers to get Evangeline's attention, and when she raises an eye brow at me in confusion I raise my voice just a little.

" Hi Jared," I say barely stifling a laugh when she skitters towards me, her hand clamping on my arm like a vice, " To what do I owe this pleasure?"

" I meant to ask you earlier, if you'd like to come out tonight. Celebrate the project being green lit. I've all ready spoken to Charlotte and she'll be coming," he says and I grin broadly.

" It just so happens that I was planning on going out to celebrate tonight, but I was going with my best friend Evangeline, so I'll have to rain check," I say taking in the shocked expression on Evangeline's face.

" No. Don't rain check. Bring her. Envy at the Ivy Hotel. Ten, see you there, bye."

I stare at my phone, and back at Evangeline, and with a shake of the head and shrug of the shoulder I let her drag me out of the salon, her mouth moving a mile a minute as she contemplates what to wear.

* * *

><p>" What about this one?" Evangeline asks sailing into my bedroom, doing a quick turn in her short, strapless black dress. Long legs that I have always envied shining under the lights and I shake my head.<p>

" No," I say turning back to my closet.

" But why not?" she demands and I glance over my shoulder to look at her, smiling when she stamps her foot.

" Because I was going to wear my little black dress tonight," I say, and she growls at me, literally growls, baring perfect white teeth.

" That isn't fair! Besides, you should wear something with color. Like," she says, her words trailing off as she pushes me aside and flips through my clothes, " This one. It'll be a heart stopper."

I stare at the teal dress, contemplating.

" Fine. I'll wear the damn teal dress. You know for this being my night, you should be letting me wear my little black dress. But no," I tease taking the dress from her outreached hands, hanging it on the bathroom door.

" Oh stop. This is your night. And its my job, as your best friend to insure that you like hot as hell," she says, leaning against the door jam as I pull my hair back, " I am bound and determined to find you a man."

" Ugh, not this again Evangeline. Please. I have told you a million times, I don't need you to fix me up. I don't want to date. And if I did, I promise you, I could manage just fine on my own. What is with you, anyways? Since when have you become all _"pro-relationship"_ anyways?" I ask dusting my face with concealer.

" Since I saw that dreamy look you got in your eyes when Charlotte was talking about how great things have been going for her and Landon," she says, and I roll my eyes.

" I didn't get a _"dreamy" _look," I argue and she laughs loudly, shaking her head.

" Oh but you did. And it hit me. The one thing my best friend needs in her life is a guy like that. A guy who can give her that look. You deserve it you know?"

I turn my eyes to hers, recognizing the look in her eyes, knowing that she's being serious, and as much as I want to make a joke out of the situation I know I cant.

" All right, spill it," I say, turning to stare at her, " What has you going all serious on me?"

" I just. I worry. Its fine, for me. To not want to be with someone. I work better on my own, without the constant worry of a boyfriend, But you were made for relationships Braelyn, its in you. I just worry that maybe you purposely stay out of one because of me."

" Okay first of all, if I'm made for a relationship then so are you. Second, you give yourself too much credit. Sure, maybe sometimes I think about what it would be like, to be with someone. But I have a job that doesn't exactly leave me with a ton of free time. I'm gone six months out of the year. And sure, maybe its not consecutive months, but it doesn't exactly scream I'm available. So maybe I do get a little lonely, but so do you. Everyone does. I don't need a man in my life. What I need right now is to finish getting ready, get in the car with my best friend, and have a good time tonight, okay?"

" All right. Fine. I'll drop it," she says smiling softly before turning to look at me, " Just promise me something Braelyn."

" Anything."

" If the one does come along, don't push him away." And I blink in surprise and when I turn to answer her, she's gone.

* * *

><p>" Hey, Charlotte," I say into my phone as Evangeline and I walk arm in arm through the parking lot, " Yeah, we're here. Okay, sounds good. See you in a few. Bye."<p>

" All right, Char said that our names are on the list. Go to the front of the line, tell the huge muscle man with black hair my name and we're in," I say, and when I see the line I wince, knowing that every single person in this line is going to hate us in about two point five seconds.

" Back of the line," a gruff voice disturbs my thoughts and I nearly jump.

" Sorry. Uhm, I'm on the list. Braelyn, Braelyn Mercier plus one," I yell over the loud crowd and when the bouncer with biceps the size of pumpkins flips through the list a small smile grows on his thin lips.

" Look at that, you are, I.D's ladies," he says, and I stare at him shaking my head.

" You cant be serious," Evangeline groans, and I elbow her, silently telling her to just give the beady eyed man her damn I.D all ready.

" Okay, your in. Have a good time ladies," he says and we brush past him after bright pink wristbands are slipped into place.

" Lets do some damage," Evangeline whispers, and grinning I nod my head.

" Lets."


	3. Chapter 3: Nervous

**Author's Note: Did I mention I wrote through chapter 5? I did. Well, I did. Hope you all enjoy. Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nervous<strong>

" _Ever wonder where the term 'butterflies in your stomach" came from? I do, all the time, especially especially when I see you."-Anonymous._

The noise hits first, a wave that surrounds and embraces me as Evangeline leads the way, her hand light on mine as we wind through the masses of bodies that dance and sing. A few guys try to stop and talk to her, but in a way only Evangeline has, she just smiles and brushes right past them, leaving them in the dust of her fiery self-confidence. At five feet nine inches, and a well proportioned hundred and fifty five pounds, her pale skin always shimmering, and black hair that now has fiery tips of red, she's reminds me of a modern day Betty Page. And everyone who sees her knows she's drop dread gorgeous.

And she knows it.

But the difference between Evangeline, and most other girls who know their beautiful, is Evangeline never uses it. She doesn't deem herself worthy of attention just from her looks alone. Sure, that may be what draws a man in at first, but its her mind, her heart, that seals the deal.

" Where did Charlotte say they were?" Evangeline asks me, cupping her hand near my ear so I can hear her over the bumping music.

" Second level, V.I.P Suite," I call back and she nods, and I follow her up the stairs, smiling at the waves of strangers as we climb to the second level, happiness spreading through me when Charlotte, her petite body bouncing excitedly in the booth, calls us over.

" There you guys are," Charlotte squeals, and I know without even asking, the celebration has started without us. I hug her, then her fiancé Landon before sliding into the booth beside them.

" Where's Jared?" Evangeline asks and I shrug my shoulders passing the question on to Charlotte.

" Oh, he's coming back. Said he had some business to see too. Guess this isn't only going to be about celebrating. He said someone was in town that he knows would be interested," she says, and I raise an eyebrow at her.

" Who?"

" Don't know! He just said he would be back in twenty minutes, and until then, we got champagne. Well we didn't, we couldn't afford a glass of water in this place. Jared got us champagne. So lets toast. To us, we kicked ass today!"

" I'll drink to that," a smooth voice calls and I turn my head smiling shyly at Jared, laughing when Evangeline who was all ready in the process of sipping from her flute of champagne sputters and chokes, turning red in the face, tears seeping at the corner of her eyes.

" You okay?" I call and she nods pressing a hand to her chest.

" Fine. I'm fine," she says and when she takes a deep breath, clearing her throat I grin.

" Jared, this is my best friend Evangeline, Evangeline, this is Jared," I say making the introduction, before settling in silence as Jared leans over the table hugging her. She can take it from here.

" So Charlotte said you have someone who you know would be interested in the benefit," I say, and Jared nods shrugging out of his jacket before taking the seat next to Evangeline.

" Yeah. He's coming, had to stop at the bathroom," he calls and I nod my head, turning my attention back to Charlotte.

* * *

><p>I get lost in conversation, swept up in Charlotte's upbeat voice as she bounces along to the music, smiling as she talks animatedly of all the possibilities that this benefit could bring when Evangeline gives my foot a sudden nudge.<p>

" What?" I yell across the table and she gives a slight head wave and I look over my shoulder. And my heart gives a leap, an erratic beat picking up against my ribs before I turn to look back at her.

" There he is. Tyson!" Jared yells and I feel it. My tongue gets all tied up, and my blood blooms hotly in my cheeks.

Tyson Ritter. Jared got Tyson Ritter. As in mega hot front man of The All American Rejects, one of my favorite bands, Tyson Ritter.

Holy hell.

I try to shake the buzzing from my head, and I know that I'm not drunk. One sip of champagne wouldn't cause this. No, it's the inevitable fan girl behavior that threatens to have me acting like a fool in about two seconds that has me feeling suddenly dizzy.

" Hey," Tyson calls clapping hands with Jared, and I try to listen, to pay attention as Jared makes the introductions around the table.

" And this is Braelyn. Half of the dream team that has us out celebrating tonight," Jared says, and I hold my hand out to Tyson, telling myself the entire time, to not do something embarrassing. Just shake his hand, smile.

Don't pass out.

Don't throw up.

Don't launch into maniacal rants about how much I love him and his music.

With a small yelp of surprise bubbling from my lips, Tyson pulls me to my feet, and I'm wrapped in his arms. Outrageously long arms that encircle my body easily as he holds me in a bone crushing hug. My head grows light when I breathe him in, and when he finally lets go I fall back onto the booth.

" Jared's told me a lot about you," Tyson says as he settles next to me, " And I've seen some of your work. I've read your blog. Your good. And believe me when I say we would be honored to be a part of the benefit concert."

He stares at me. His dark, shaggy hair falling into impossibly bright blue eyes. And I cant think. Not a single logical thought passes through my head.

" Is she okay?" he asks, turning his head towards Evangeline. And then reality comes back to me, and I shake my head, clearing the clouds away and smile, letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

" Sorry, I uh," I start saying but my brain goes dead again when he shoot a lazy crooked smile at me, " You just caught me by surprise. I'm Braelyn."

" Well, its nice to meet you again Braelyn. I'm Tyson…"

" Ritter. I know, I know who you are. We would be incredibly lucky to have your band be a part of the benefit," I say, quickly deciding that it would be best to just talk business.

" Well good, because if you would have said no, I would have just bugged the hell outta you, until you said yes," he says laughing, bumping me lightly with his shoulder.

I chuckle, becoming all too aware of how close he sits next to me.

" I uh, I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me," I say, and I stand up, trying to maneuver away out of the suddenly tight booth.

" I'll go with you," Evangeline says sensing my sudden panic but I shake my head no, holding a hand up to her.

" No, no, its fine. I'll be right back," I say and finally giving up on the idea that Tyson is going to just move, I climb over him, praying to God I don't fall, and when I make it safely out of the booth I rush off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>

Oh. My. God.

Dreams do come true.

Not only am I in one of San Diego's hottest clubs, but I'm in one of the hottest club, with one of the hottest men that has ever graced this Earth.

Jared Leto.

I smile at him, listening as he talks of the year he spent in Haiti, completely captivated by the way he speaks of the exotic land. I open my mouth to ask another question, but get distracted when I see someone approaching our table. I blink rapidly.

Once. Twice. Three times.

And satisfied that I'm not seeing things I nudge Braelyn foot, and when I get her attention I toss my head, watching as she looks over her shoulder.

The blush that creeps into her face has me smiling.

Jared yells for the man, and I grin when Braelyn looks back at me, her eyes wide.

" Tyson, this is Evangeline," I shake Tyson's hand, fully aware that any second now my best friend is going to have a total fan girl melt down.

With great satisfaction I watch as she sputters. Trying to say something, anything, and I cant help but laugh, just a little. So I drop my face letting my black hair curtain my face to hide the pleasure I find in this.

" Is she okay?" Tyson asks and I lift my head looking between him and Braelyn, trying to silently urge her to say something, anything, and when she finally launches into saying something I breathe a slight sigh of relief.

" Is Braelyn all right?" Jared whispers in my ear, and I shudder just slightly when his breath tickles my neck and cheek. I turn to whisper back in his.

" You could have given the girl some warning. She's been in love with Tyson since we were in high school," I murmur to him and suddenly a mischievous smile crosses his incredibly attractive lips.

" Oh really?" he asks, looking across the table, " This just got interesting."

" I uh, I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me," Braelyn suddenly announces, and I recognize that voice. It's her voice of panic. The wobbly sound that comes from her throat when she is thoroughly nervous and just doesn't know what to do.

" I'll go with you," I offer but she just shakes her head, holding a hand up to me.

" No. No. Its fine. I'll be right back," she says and I watch as she stands, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she tries to find a way out and finally she just steps over Tyson's legs and hurries off.

" Oh boy," I mutter and Tyson looks at me in confusion, but I just shrug my shoulders before knocking back the glass of champagne I had left neglected.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

It isn't every day that Jared calls me, so I knew when he did just that this afternoon, it had to be something important, and completely worth the three and a half hour drive into San Diego. Of course I was intrigued when he launched into the story about the pretty girls who wanted to throw a benefit concert, but what really caught my attention was the fact that they want to throw it for Haiti. A country I pray for on a daily basis. A country I know needs help.

And maybe I was a little quick to jump on board, knowing it was wrong of me to promise the band to the gig without discussing it, but I also know they will agree. All of them. That this is a good cause. As god as any to put the next album on hold for.

I walk through the doors of Envy, waving and making small talk. Stopping to take pictures when people ask, signing a few autographs when I spot Jared, leaning against the bar.

" Hey," I call clapping him in a hug, " So where is this dream team you told me I just had to meet?"

" Up there," he points, " I'm telling you Ty. This is going to be life changing. Charlotte, the pretty little red head, she has all the excitement for it, but its Braelyn, man. She's got the fire. I can see it in her eyes. And it doesn't hurt that she's easy to look at."

I cock an eye brow at him.

" Are you really going to make a pass at her?"

" Oh no. No, she's not my type, don't get me wrong she's pretty, but you know me. I want someone whose," he trails off when I hold my hands up to him.

" I know. I know what kind of girl you want. Go ahead on up, I'll meet you there, have to pee."

The task of using the bathroom should have taken me ten minutes, but a line longer than the Mississippi and fans flocking for signatures and pictures stretched the ten minutes to nearly thirty, and finally I climb the stairs to the second level, contemplating.

Of course I hadn't told Jared that I knew of the work that Braelyn Mercier does for PCI, that I read her daily blog, or have teared up over the pictures she's taken of some of the neediest countries in the world.

Why I failed to mention it, I cant quiet seem to put my finger on.

I find the table easily, noting the pretty red head who bounces in the booth, and the laid back man next to her who runs a hand intimately over her hair. Next to Jared sit's a gorgeous girl, black hair with fiery red tips leans into him smiling before flashing curious eyes at me.

And I falter, when the last girl of the group turns her head, her eyes finding mine. Long dark hair cascades down her back, over milky shoulders and as I get closer I notice the familiar acceleration of my heart.

_Attraction._

A feeling I haven't honestly had since Kim.

Jared calls my name snapping me from my momentary daze and I smile clapping my hand against his as he introduces me around the table.

" This is Braelyn. The other half of the dream team that has us out celebrating tonight," Jared says, and I turn my attention fully to her. Her eyes seem a little dazed, and I wonder if maybe she's all ready had a little too much to drink, and before she can say or do anything I take her hand, pulling her into a tight hug.

And I'm surrounded by her scent.

Simply drunk off of it.

I let her go, watching as she drops back onto the seat of the booth.

" Jared's told me a lot about you," I say settling next to her, " And I've seen some of your work. I've read your blog. Your good. And believe me when I say we would be honored to be a part of the benefit concert."

And when she just stares at me with beautiful blue green eyes I smile.

" Is she okay?" I ask, turning my head towards Jared and Evangeline and suddenly she speaks up.

A smooth, sexy voice tumbling from ruby red lips.

" Sorry, I uh," I she says, shaking her head as if trying to clear it, " You just caught me by surprise. I'm Braelyn." And I cant help but smile. This girl is something else.

" Well, its nice to meet you again, Braelyn. I'm Tyson…"

" Ritter. I know. I know who you are. We would be incredibly lucky to have your band be a part of the benefit," she says quickly, and I nod my head.

" Well good, because if you would have said no, I would have just bugged the hell outta you, until you said yes," I say slightly nudging her with my shoulder.

" I uh, I have to go to the restroom. Excuse me," she says and I watch her get to her feet. Her teal dress falls to mid thigh, and I watch as she tries to determine the best way out of the booth, and just as I'm about to slide out of her way she gives a small huff and steps over my long legs. And she rushes away.

I shoot a look to Evangeline who just smiles and shrugs finishing off her glass of champagne.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>

Its interesting really. How much a person can clear their head and snap themselves back into reality while standing in line for the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror, my hands grasping the sink as I silently berate myself.

How could I act so dumb. I'm twenty four years old for God's sake. Not some teenager who squeals and faints at the sight of one of their favorite singers. I know how to handle myself. I handled myself expertly when I met Jared. So why cant I seem to do the same with Tyson? Makes no sort of damn sense.

I wash my hands quickly, and while taking a deep breath I replenish my lipstick, fix a smile to my lips and push back into the crowd. I weave through people, calling out apologies when I bump into some as I go, even if I wasn't at fault.

Approaching the booth I run a hand over Evangeline's shoulder and when she shoots a dazzling smile to me I nod my head, assuring her in only a silent communication best friends have, that all is okay.

" Just in time," Tyson says standing so I can slip past him back into my seat, and he plops down next to me, " I ordered shots."

" I don't do shots," I say to him, and he laughs.

" Oh come on, it's a celebration, and from what I've been told you've had one teeny tiny sip of champagne," he says and I smile noting that my champagne glass sits in front of him now, half empty.

" Well, I was going to finish it, but it looks like you've welcomed yourself to it," I say to him, and he hands me the glass.

" I apologize. I insist, please finish it," he says, and I grin easily finishing the sparkling contents. I enjoy the burst of flavor on my lips, and enjoy even more the small voice in my head that shouts that my lips are on a glass that his lips have been on.

" Now, shots," he says clapping his hands together, and I groan, knowing even now, that there is no use in fighting it.

Besides. It is a celebration right?


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Still Doubt Me

**Author's Note: Chapter Four yay! As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Do You Still Doubt Me<strong>

" _Doubt is easy. Taking someone at their word is the hard part."-Anonymous_

I don't know how many shots I've taken, but what I do know is this. They don't burn anymore, well as much, when I swallow them. I laugh loudly, jumping when the shot Tyson had poured for me sloshes, clear liquid spilling down my hand.

" Damn," I say quickly pressing the shot glass in his hand so I can lick the liquor from my skin, slanting my eyes at him, " Don't you dare drink that one."

" Oh, she's getting feisty now," Evangeline calls in a sing song voice across the table, and I lovingly flip her my middle finger before snatching my shot from Tyson, who was holding the glass halfway to his lips, a dazed smile on his lips.

" Am not. Just drunk," I point out, giggling madly as if I had just said the funniest thing in the world.

" Exactly, you get drunk, you get feisty, I should know," she says, and I roll my eyes quickly taking the lime Tyson holds out to me quickly drinking the shot and replacing the glass with the lime.

" I like feisty," Tyson says into my ear and I choke, coughing wildly.

" Well, I will have you know, Evangeline is sadly mistaken, I do not get feisty. Ever," I say smiling at him, laughing as I try to blink my eyes clear.

" Oh, really?" he says a slight challenging tone to his voice, and i nod my head rapildy, smiling sweetly.

" Yes, really. It is physically, psychologically, all ways, impossible, for me, to get feisty," I proclaim proudly giggling when Charlotte throws an arm around me singing loudly along to the song.

" I say, we test that theory," he says, lining up all the shot glasses, pouring Patron expertly despite his drunken state.

" Oh, and how do you suggest we do that?" I ask, watching him as he hands a lime and the salt to Evangeline.

" Body shots," he declares, and I shake my head looking at him as if he's sprung a third head.

" Nope, no way, wont happen," I say and with my jaw slacking open I watch as Evangeline lays across Jared's lap, exposing her throat and Jared, not missing a beat pours the salt, licks her neck, takes the shot and sucks the lime.

" Surely, we can do better then them," Tyson urges me, " Come on, I dare you."

I stare at him, my eyes narrowing and I take the shot he holds out to me.

" All right fine," I say, " And fuck yes we can do better than that."

Before I can stop myself, I stand up, straddle his lap, and looking over my shoulder satisfied to see the dumbfound look on Evangeline's face, and I push his head to the side, exposing his long throat, dump the salt and lick. I tip the shot glass into my mouth, swallowing the liquid and look around helplessly for the lime to chase away the bite of the alcohol, and find that Tyson holds the lime tightly between his lips, and with the help of the liquid courage I have spent the last hour drinking I close my mouth over his taking the lime.

Evangeline gives a wild cheer as I climb off Tyson's lap, his face covered in complete shock as I straighten my dress.

" I'd say I did better than them, now if you'll excuse me," I say turning towards Evangeline, taking her hand, and then Charlottes, " I'm going to dance with my girls."

" I cant believe you did that," Evangeline calls to me over the loud music as we lose ourselves in the crowd of people and I laugh throwing my hands in the air as I dance.

" He dared me," I yell back, " And it helps that I'm drunk."

With a final laugh, and loud music pouring around us, we dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

I sit with Jared, looking down from the booth, easily finding Braelyn in the crowd. Her dark hair shining under strobe lights that flash along with the beat, and my pulse races as she rolls her body, her mouth moving as she sings along with the song, dancing happily with Evangeline and Charlotte.

" I know that look," Jared calls to me and I turn to him, raising an eye brow at him.

" I don't know what your talking about," I say taking the shot glass he hands to me.

" Oh yes you do. But that's okay, I wont push you on it, for now. I myself am going to go steal a dance from Evangeline, come on Landon," Jared says easily pulling Charlottes fiancé to his feet and I watch as they walk away.

Of course I know what he was talking about.

Braelyn has me captivated.

Intrigued.

I wont go as far as to say it's love at first sight. I don't believe in love. Or fairy tales. But what I do believe in, whole heartedly, is strong, primal attraction.

And Braelyn exudes it.

I toss back another shot, hissing slightly at the bite and get to my feet.

I walk through the crowd, smiling as I get closer and closer to the small group I'm here celebrating with, Braelyn still dancing happily even though Charlotte and Landon are wrapped around each other, and Evangeline is busy teasing the hell out of Jared.

I watch, eye brows raising up when a guy slides up to Braelyn, the popped up collar on his shirt telling me this guy is a tool, and his obvious spray tan, only furthers that assumption. But I stop, watching, waiting for the right moment to make a move. And when she leans in to him trying to hear what the guy says and then gives a firm shake of the head starting to turn away, I move in.

" Hey, there you are," I say wrapping an arm around her waist, giving a smile to the guy who looks more than a little pissed of by Braelyn's brush off.

" Here I am," she says smiling thankfully to me as I spin her away.

" Sorry dude," I call back over my shoulder.

" You didn't have to do that, but thanks," she says smiling before turning to walk away.

" Wait, Braelyn, dance with me," I say, pulling her towards me, staring down at her as she bites her lip nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>

" Wait, Braelyn, dance with me," Tyson says, and I stare up at him, nervously biting my lip.

" I, I don't think that's a good idea," I say, taking a small step back, my head spinning when he just steps closer to me.

" Its one dance, " he murmurs taking my hand, " It cant hurt anything."

So I let him lead me into the crowd, and I find Evangeline dancing with Jared, Charlotte with Landon, and quiet the panic that skitters inside of me.

" Your right, its one dance," I say smiling as we fall into the rhythm of the music.

One song melts into two, and then three, and I lose myself to the music.

To the moment.

My back presses against Tyson's chest, with the help of my four inch heels, and his hands stay firmly planted on my hips. Still enjoying the drunken haze I managed, with help from Tyson, to drink myself in I let Tyson turn me to face him, a crooked smile on his lips that light up blue eyes.

And my heart gives a startling thump, causing me to freeze when he runs his hands over my bare shoulders, trailing down my arms. With my pulse hammering in my throat I watch him, and its almost like we're moving in slow motion as he leans down, his lips a breath away from mine, and I step away, shaking my head.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I shout over the music before finding escape in the crowd.

" Braelyn, Braelyn wait," Tyson calls after me but I keep walking, trying not to bump into people on my way.

My chest feels like its going to explode as I find my way back to the V.I.P Suite, and I know how desperately I need to get out of the noisy club. Away from the flashing lights, and the feeling of being trapped that has suddenly fallen over me.

I search the booth, trying to find my purse, and with shaking hands running through my hair I almost scream with frustration.

" Shit, shit, where is it?" I mutter to myself, and I spot my shiny black clutch tucked just under the booth and snatching it up I whirl on my heels finding my escape. Every step I take my hearts pounds faster, thoughts whirling madly in my head, which is spinning enough on its own thanks to the multiple shots of Patron I had indulged in.

I reach the door, and just as I begin to push it open one of the security guards call out to me.

" You leave, you cant come back in," the deep rumbling voice says and with a nod of my head I push through the doors welcoming the warm air that I drag into burning lungs.

I pull open the door of Evangeline's black Lexus IS, pulling one black high heel off replacing it with a black flip flop, and I repeat the process with the other before pulling my cell phone from my bag and hiding it under the seat and with keys in hand I shut the door jumping just slightly when the noise echoes loudly around me.

I start walking, instinct taking me where I want to go, when someone grabs my arm whirling me around.

" Where do you think your going?" Tyson asks looking down at me his hand still firm on my arm, and I gently pull it free.

" Need air. Going to take a walk," I say, smiling up at him.

" I'll go with you," he offers, his hand resting on my lower back as I start walking.

" You really don't have to come with me," I say, " Go back in, have fun."

" Okay fine, see you later then," he says and with a smile and wave I pick up my pace, walking towards the beach, " Wait. Wait. Geeze. You aren't seriously going to go walking through the streets of San Diego drunk, by yourself, at night."

" Your right. I don't plan on walking through the streets. I plan on walking to the beach."

" You cant be serious, that's like, twenty miles from here," he says easily keeping up with my pace.

" Its only eleven miles," I say, " And I am serious. I love the beach. Especially at night."

" Your really going to make me walk eleven miles aren't you?" he asks and I laugh tossing my hair over my shoulders.

" _I'm_," I emphasize the word, " Not making you do anything. I'm taking a walk. Whether you choose to come along is entirely your decision."

" Well, I'm not going to just let you walk by yourself. So…" he says, his words trailing off. And I'm grateful for it. The only sound to be heard is the distant sound of the waves crashing on land in front of us, and the sound of night life behind.

We walk, comfortable silence between us, and the first chill from the ocean air hits me, and it feels just right.

Perfect.

We come to the first dune, and I pull my flip flops from my feet hooking my fingers through the straps, and turn to look up at Tyson, his dark hair ruffling in the wind that comes off the sea.

" Thanks for walking with me, but I'm fine now, really. You should go back," I say smiling up at him.

" Oh, your going to let me walk the eleven miles back by myself, I see how it is," Tyson jokes pulling a reluctant giggle from me, " Besides I get the distinct feeling that you are trying to avoid being alone with me."

" I don't know what your talking about," I say, blush creeping in my face.

" Uh-huh. Well if its all the same to you, I'll walk on the beach. I like the beach you know?"

" I do. I would hope so, since you live in Florida and all."

" Ahh, so you do know about me."

" Sure I do. Your twenty seven. Originally from Stillwater, Oklahoma. You split time between Santa Rosa Beach, Florida and L.A," I say trailing off when he laughs, " What? You think because Jared was the first to get to you about the benefit concert that you weren't all ready on my list?"

" So I was on your list?" he asks curiously and I grin nodding my head.

" Mhm, ever since I found out that you run Don't Hate On Haiti, I bought three of those shirts by the way," I say pushing my hair out of my face, " So yes you were on my list, and being on said list I had to find things out about you, you know, just in case you tried being difficult, that way I would know what to try and bribe you with."

" I don't see how knowing how old I am, and where I live could be used in a bribing situation," he says, and I chuckle, lowering to the sand.

" I know more than that. You love Dr. Pepper, almost all food on the Sonic menu, and hot pockets. I was fully prepared to bribe with you any and all of those things if I had too."

" Well damn, maybe I shouldn't have been so easy," he says wincing when he realizes what he said and how it sounded.

" Well, that'll teach you wont it?" I giggle freely, clucking my tongue, " Shouldn't be so easy Tyson."

" I'll keep that in mind. Well, since you know so much about me, I think, its only fair that I get to know something about you," he says and I shake my head looking out over the waves that crash on shore.

" You know my name, where I work, and from what you've said you have read my blog, which might I add, I doubt, and you've seen my work, what more do you need to know?" I ask, shivering slightly.

I watch him as he shrugs out of his coat and lays it over my lap and I smile raising my legs under it finding it warm on my skin resting my head against my upraised legs, I look at him.

" Why would you doubt that I read your blog?" he asks seriously and I shrug my shoulders.

" I don't know, I guess I just assumed that your busy. Recording. Touring. Doing whatever it is people do when they are in a famous band. Raising hell, trashing hotel room, breaking groupie hearts every where you go," I laugh but when he doesn't share in my humor I feel a sick ball of worry settle in my stomach.

" Well, I do like to raise some hell, have never trashed a hotel room, well not too much anyways. As for groupies, well, lets just stay I try to stay away from them. Learned my lesson a time or two," he says, and I smile silence falling again.

A few minutes pass, and then Tyson starts talking again, completely catching me by surprise.

" _It was in that small village in South Africa, much like the many others I visited on this campaign, that I watched from behind my camera, as a mother held her dying child. Tears rolling thickly off her face as she prayed for her baby to be spared. In that moment my heart shattered. In that moment I was humbled. In that moment I was reminded why it is that I do what I do." _

Tyson quotes from one of the hardest blogs I have ever written, and I feel my eyes burn and my throat thicken as I try to clear it.

" Do you still doubt?" he asks,

I shake my head, turning away to let just one tear fall.


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**Author's Note: Chapter 5! This is what I have so far, so let me know what you think so I can continue. Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Morning After<strong>

" _The sun always rises, and reveals the decisions made in the night."-Anonymous._

I wake slowly to the feel of my cell phone buzzing in my hand, and with my head spinning viciously I sit up, looking around in confusion, realizing I'm still on the beach, Tyson's jacket laying over me, Tyson himself curled on his side facing me, sound asleep.

" Shit, oh shit," I groan, looking at my phone, unlocking it.

' _Braelyn, where the hell are you?' _

' _Brae, seriously, wtf? How are you just going to leave?' _

' _Damn it, you better answer the damn phone woman!' _

I bypass the rest of the text messages and voice mails Evangeline has left me, and instead scroll through my contacts calling her.

" About fucking time! Where the hell are you? One minute your dancing with Tyson, next thing I know your gone! Poof! Seriously," Evangeline screams at me through the phone and I wince holding it away from my ear.

" I know. I'm sorry, God I'm sorry Evy, I went for a walk. Well, Tyson and I went for a walk, and we went to the beach, and I fell asleep," I say, and her answering 'oh' has me groaning, knowing all ready where her mind is going.

" Why didn't you just say so, I'll let you get back to that," she says her voice quickly losing anger, replaced by delight.

" Stop it, you know better. Listen, I'll be home soon. No more than an hour, okay?"

" If you say so, you know I'll want all the dirty details, ciao," she sings happily, " Oh and Brae. You ever scare me like that again, I swear to God I'll kill you."

I stare down at Tyson, perplexed. What the hell do I do now? Giving up, I shake his shoulder.

" Tyson," I murmur, rolling my eyes when he doesn't stir, " Tyson. Oh for Pete's sake, Tyson!"

His eyes pop open as he shoots upright, looking around, sand flying from his hair. I throw my hands up to guard myself from it and laugh lightly.

" Wha-what?" Tyson demands, and I get to my feet brushing the sand from myself.

" We should really go, the suns all ready up," I say, watching him as he stretches, his shirt lifting slightly, exposing the smooth skin of his stomach and I avert my eyes.

" Damn. I don't even remember falling asleep," he says, getting to his feet slowly, shaking the sand from impossibly long legs.

" Me either, but we did. Thanks, for walking with me last night, sorry you slept on the beach though, I'm sure you had a comfortable bed waiting for you in the hotel," I say walking with him back towards the club.

" Don't worry about it, and your welcome. I had fun," he says, and I laugh shaking my head, " What?"

" You probably don't even remember half of what we talked about last night," I say, slipping my flip flops on before we hit the cement.

" That's what you think, Braelyn Riley Mercier," he says, laughing when I blush and duck my head a little.

" Oh so you do remember," I say stifling a yawn.

" I do. You really should stop doubting me. I may have been drunk, doesn't make me deaf. How about some breakfast?" he offers and I start shaking my head, wanting to just get home as soon as I can. But a voice in my head tells me that I cant keep trying to run from him. Run from whatever the hell it is about him that leaves me feeling so confused and curious at the same time. After all for the next month I'll be working with him.

" Yeah, why not," I say, and he smiles nonchalantly tossing an arm over my shoulders.

Half an hour later I sit in Tyson's car, unsettled by the silence.

" You really don't listen to music in the car?" I ask, shifting in my seat to look at him.

" No. Strict rule when I'm behind the wheel. It interferes with my creative process," he says smiling.

" It just isn't right," I murmur as he pulls into the parking lot of Denny's, " It's a given. You get in a car, you listen to music. Driving and music go together like peanut butter and jelly."

" Well, when I drive, it doesn't," he says and I shake my head pushing the car door open.

" Whatever you say," I murmur, noticing the people who stop and stare, and I feel a little out of place.

" Doesn't that ever get to you?" I ask a moment later sliding into the booth the middle aged waitress has led us to, thankful it's the farthest one from the door of the restaurant and the windows.

" Does what get to me?" he asks, and I roll my eyes not even bothering to pick up my menu.

" You know what. People staring at you, coming up to you like they know you?" I say fiddling with the straw in my glass of water.

" It used too. When it first started happening, it bugged the hell out of me," he says, drinking deeply from his glass, " But then you just kind of get used to it."

" I don't think I could ever get used to it," I laugh shrugging my shoulders, " But I'll take your word for it."

" Thanks again, for dropping me off. And for breakfast," I say when Tyson pulls into the driveway of the house Evangeline and I share, " But you really didn't have too drive me home. Evangeline could have picked me up."

" Its no big deal, besides, I had fun," Tyson says, and I smile at him, my hand on the door.

" So did I. Well, guess I should go," I say opening the door, " I'll call you Monday. We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other until the concert."

" I'm counting on it," he says winking at me and I blush shaking my head and shutting the door. I walk around the front of the car, keys in hand when Tyson calls after me.

" Hey, wait, wont you need my number?"

" Don't worry, I'll get it," I call back waving him off before slipping into the house, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>

I bide my time, listening as the shower runs in Braelyn's bathroom, her voice singing lightly pulling a smile from my lips.

Sounds like someone's in a good mood.

Well, at least I'm not the only one feeling particularly sunny today despite the hangover that looms like a dark cloud over my head, and grinning to myself I scroll through the pictures on my phone.

Jared.

Jared kissing my cheek.

Jared.

Jared.

Jared.

I giggle, an action that has me rolling my eyes at myself as I pull open the refrigerator.

Cant help myself though. If I were to die right now, just drop dead, I'd die one very happy woman.

I pull myself from my thoughts when I hear the water snap off, and gathering a bowl full of grapes and two bottles of water I wander into Braelyn's room, settling myself on her bed comfortably, and when the door opens, steam pouring out around her I grin.

" Well, welcome home," I say, and she rolls her eyes rubbing a thick pink towel over her hair.

" Thanks," Braelyn says, opening a door pulling a pair of shorts and after careful consideration she pulls a baby blue tank top from the same drawer sailing back into the bathroom, kicking the door closed.

I wait her out, popping plump grapes into my mouth, settling my slightly uneasy stomach.

" Okay," she says pulling the door open again, brush in hand as she makes her way to the bed, sitting on the edge, crossing her legs, " Nothing happened. We walked to the beach, talked, fell asleep. That's it."

" And had breakfast. Sounds like a date."

" It most certainly was not a date," she says dragging the brush through her newly dark hair.

" Well just yesterday you were telling me that breakfast qualifies as a date with or without steamy sex proceeding it," I say laughing when she groans, defeated by my quick wit.

" Whatever. It wasn't a date, but I know you'll think what you want."

" Damn right I will. So, how in love are you, scale of one to ten," I demand and when she sputters over the water bottle I grin.

" I'm not in love," she insists, her voice growing serious in only a way hers can.

" Mhm, whatever you say."

" Stop. I'm not in love. Maybe, a little _'in like,' _but not love," she says, pulling her hair back, spinning it up into a pretty bun, " That however is besides the point, because it will never happen."

" And why the hell not?" I demand, sitting up to stare at her soberly.

" Well for one, the next month we'll be, for all intensive purposes, co-workers. Secondly, he's Tyson Ritter for God's sake, the same Tyson Ritter who dated super model Kim Smith, last time I checked charity workers don't fall anywhere near that category. And third, I just, I just know it wont. That's why."

" What bullshit! First of all, you guys may be working together for a month, but that doesn't mean anything cant happen after that month. Second of all, since when have you compared yourself to fucking super models? Seriously Brae, I should slap you for that alone. And third, you ever think that maybe you "just know" it cant, or wont happen, because your afraid of what might happen if you actually let it happen?" I ask brutally.

I don't mean to come off harshly, not with her. But its my job as her best friend, as her cousin, to lay things out as brutally as I can. To give her the swift kick in the ass she needs from time to time. And I expect the same from her.

" Listen, I really don't want to talk about this okay? I know better than to believe in the fairy tales Evy, so please just fucking drop it," she says and I shrug my shoulders, relenting.

For now.

" Besides, what about you and Jared? You two were looking awfully cozy last night," she says and I smile easily, tossing her my cell phone so she can scroll through the photographs.

" Unlike you, I'm going to take it a day at a time. Never know what may happen," I say taking my phone from her before heading for the door, " Besides, even if nothing happens, at least I'll be able to say I kept an open mind. Think about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

I pull into the parking garage of my downtown L.A apartment, smiling as I switch the ignition off, my phone buzzing on the seat next to me. I pick it up, eyebrows pulling together at the number I don't recognize.

' _Told you I'd find your number. Just wanted to let you know we have our first project meeting on Wednesday. Feel free to text or call me if you have any questions, -Braelyn.'_

I cant help, nor do I think I want to stop the feeling that skitters in my stomach.

I jump when someone pounds on the window of my car and find Nick, my fellow band mate and best friend looking in on me, a goofy grin on his face. I flip him off before pushing the door open.

" Well there you are? Where the hell have you been?" Nick asks, and I smile shrugging my shoulders, " Oh, I know that look. You were with a girl weren't you, oh I knew it! So how hot was she? And did you at least get.."

I shove him forcing him to trail off so he can catch himself before he falls.

" It wasn't like that. But I am glad you're here, everyone else here too?" I ask, easily falling in step with him.

" Yeah, everyone's here. Eating you out of house and home," he says and I laugh shoving him through the door.

" So wait, you went ahead and agreed for us to do the concert?" Mike asks, and I roll my eyes nodding my head.

" Haven't I said that, a million times all ready. Look, I know I should have talked to you guys about this, but…"

" No we get it. We've been raising money for Haiti for a long time now. This is perfect," Nick says and everyone agrees and I sigh with relief, glad that I at least wont have to fight with them on this.

" Okay so now that its settled, what about this girl Nick told us about?" Chris asks wiggling his eyebrows at me.

" Damn it Nick, seriously!" I groan throwing an empty cup at him, satisfied when it smacks him upside his head.

" What, I just simply suggested that you may have been out all night with a girl, that's all," he says rubbing his head, " What's the big deal."

" Is nothing personal? Fuck," I mutter heading into the kitchen, " If you must know, I was with Braelyn, the girl whose putting together the concert."

" Oh," three voices resound and with a shake of the head I head off to the shower.

Bandmates.

Cant live with them, cant rock without them.


	6. Chapter 6: You'll See

**Author's Note: Okay, well there were no reviews, well there was one from the most amazing person ever! You know who are *cough*laycie-lou*coughcoughcough* So I'm going to keep writing! Why, well because the story is in me, and because I feel like it! I dont think I have to state again that I do not own Tyson Ritter, AAR, Jared Leto, 30STM, or any other famous person I may mention, but I will write again, I dont own any of the above state persons. I do however own the story, Braelyn, and Evangeline, and every other O.C that I write about. Hope whoever reads this Read/Enjoy/Review!**

**XO-Amarie**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: You'll See<strong>

" _Sometimes you have to just let go and trust that life will take you exactly where your supposed to go."-Anonymous._

Impossible.

Simply impossible.

That is the one conclusion that Charlotte and I have come to in the span of three days. For three days we have made phone calls, driven all over town and back, and still its impossible.

" There's no way," Charlotte relents, " There's just no way that we can get this together in a month. Even if everything were to fall together as far as performers go, it still cant be done."

" No shit," I grumble rubbing at my temple trying to push away the beginnings of what I'm sure is going to be one hell of a headache, " What were we thinking? A month is not nearly enough time. We still have to find a venue, which lets face it, nobody is just going to give us the space for free. Fuck. What are we going to do?"

" I don't know, I thought. I thought we planned it out so well. We tried thinking of everything," she says and the sound of the tears she's been shedding for the last two hours has my own eyes growing wet and I shake my head.

" We did. We did plan, and brainstormed, and a million other things, we just didn't take into account that a month just isn't a sufficient or realistic amount of time to put something of this magnitude together," I say wiping my eyes, " I need a fuckin cigarette."

" No you don't. You just think you do. You haven't smoked in six months," she says and I roll my eyes, feeling the familiar longing inside of me.

" Yeah, well, I'm going to take a break. I need some air," I say walking from the small conference room we managed to snag and turn into our project base of operations.

God how I hate that room.

It shouldn't be this way, we thought of everything. At least, we thought we did. But now, with reality staring us painfully in the face the truth that we are both so far out of our scope on this, it hurts like hell to realize just how wrong we were.

I slide down against the wall of the building, finding solace in the small corner of shade and silence, and light the first cigarette I have picked up in six months two weeks and three days, and take a drag. The familiar lightheaded feeling washing over me as I expel a breath.

Nothing quiet like it.

Funny really, that I should fall back into a habit I swore I would never fall back into. One that Evangeline and I had nearly ripped each other's heads off trying to kick.

God she'd kill me if she saw me right now.

" Charlotte told me I'd find you out here," a smooth voice says and I jump screaming, sending the cigarette flying landing on the bare skin of my legs and I swat it away, hissing at the slight burn left in its wake.

" What the hell are you doing here?" I ask looking up, squinting through the sun to find a bemused Tyson, his hands jammed in the pockets of his low fitting jeans staring down at me, and he shrugs his shoulders sitting next to me.

" I was in the neighborhood," he says reaching between my legs picking up the pack of cigarettes and lighter I bought and to my surprise he slides one free and lights up like an old pro.

" Didn't know you smoked," I say turning my head away from him to stare in front of me.

" Didn't know you did either."

" I don't. I quit. But," I stop myself before completely venting away laying all of the stress out in front of him.

" But…" he offers the cigarette to me and I take it rolling it between my fingers.

" Nothing," I say rolling my eyes as the tears threaten, yet again. Something that has become too familiar the last few days.

" Bullshit."

" Excuse me?" I ask looking at him seriously.

" It has to be something if you quit smoking, and now all of a sudden your in the corner of a parking lot smoking again," he says and I roll my eyes.

" It doesn't matter," I say relenting pulling my knees to my chest.

" What doesn't?"

" Any of it. Trying to make a difference. What good does it do to try when a million things get thrown in the way?"

" Anything worth having is worth fighting for," he says and I laugh, a sad hollow sound that has him frowning as a tear slips down my cheek.

" Yeah, well sometimes, people get tired of fighting."

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

It wasn't my intention to think about her, or to wonder how her day was going, or to internally wrestle with myself about calling or texting to her.

And it sure as hell wasn't my intention to drive three and half hours to see her.

Yet that's exactly what I've done.

I pull into the parking lot of Project Care International, and ease my way into a parking spot before glancing at myself in the rearview mirror.

What the hell has gotten into me?

With that question looming in my head I push out of the car and walk into the building, smiling when people walk by me, and I see a familiar red head, fixing a smile to my face I walk up to her but as I get closer I notice the pain on her face, the tears rolling silently and I falter.

" Charlotte?" I say and she looks up, surprised, wiping her face quickly.

" Tyson, hi. What, what are you doing here. I didn't think the meeting was until tomorrow," she says and I nod.

" It is. I was just in town. Are you okay?" I ask and she nods biting her lip.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed. I cry when I get stressed out," she says quickly, too quickly.

" Uh huh. Where's your partner in crime?"

" Who? Oh, Braelyn? She stepped out for some air, probably smoking," she says her voice breaking, " I'm sorry."

I stare after her as she rushes away weeping openly and I follow her quick steps, easily keeping up.

" Whoa, slow down, what's wrong? And why would Braelyn be smoking?"

" Because, everything we've worked for is going to hell in a hand basket," she sobs sitting down and I look around the small room we're in.

Alongside one wall poster boards are hanging, all with different headings.

_Performers._

_ Venues._

_ Tickets._

_ Publicity._

" All right slow down," I say looking around, spotting a box of tissue and with an easy stretch I grab it pushing tissue into her shaking hands.

I wait her out, letting her gather her composure and when she's settled I listen intently as she tells me just what the hell is going on.

My head spins as I walk around the back of the building my eyes scanning the parking lot stopping when I find Braelyn. I watch her for a moment, watch as she lifts a cigarette to her lips, hands shaking as she lights it. And there's a familiar stirring in the pit of my stomach.

But I ignore it.

That's not important right now.

I walk towards her, shoving my hands in my pocket.

" Charlotte told me I'd find you out here," I say trying not to laugh when Braelyn jumps and screams, sending her cigarette flying, landing on her bare legs, a hissing sound coming from her lips when she rolls it from her pale skin, a slight smudge of red blooming where it had laid.

" What the hell are you doing here?" she asks looking up, squinting through the sun to look at me, and I roll my shoulders and give a light shrug before settling down next to her.

" I was in the neighborhood," I say reaching between her legs picking up her pack of cigarettes easily freeing one and lighting up.

" Didn't know you smoked," she says, turning her head away from me, staring in front of her.

" Didn't know you did either."

" I don't. I quit. But," she says hesitating before shaking her head at me.

" But…" I say, offering the cigarette to her, and she takes it, her fingers brushing against mine slightly. And she rolls it between her fingers, staring at the glowing tip before lifting it to her lips and dragging in the smoke.

" Nothing," she says rolling her eyes but I see the tears gathering, glazing over the beautiful blue-green.

" Bullshit."

" Excuse me?" She asks her voice slightly taken aback.

" It has to be something if you quit smoking, and now all of a sudden your in the corner of a parking lot smoking again," I say and she yet again, for what seems like the millionth time in the few minutes I've been sitting with her rolls her eyes.

" It doesn't matter," she says slowly pulling her legs to her chest hugging them tightly.

" What doesn't?"

" Any of it. Trying to make a difference. What good does it do to try when a million things get thrown in the way?"

" Anything worth having is worth fighting for," I say, and she laughs, a sad hollow sound that causes me to frown as I watch a tear slip down her face.

" Yeah, well sometimes, people get tired of fighting."

I let the silence come. Welcoming it as I try to settle my own warring emotions. Don't know what it is about women when they cry.

It bugs the hell out of me.

" Charlotte talked to me a little bit," I say finally breaking the silence, " She told me what you guys are struggling with. I can help."

" How? How could you possibly help? And why would you its not like your getting paid for this," Braelyn says and her words sting, a little, " Shit I'm sorry. That came out wrong. See, you should just leave me alone. When I get upset I go into bitch mode, and I take it out on all the wrong people."

" I'll remember that. Now come on, I have something to show you," I say getting to my feet, holding my hand out to her, and she hesitates.

Just a moment.

And then she smiles and takes my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>

I stare at the poster boards, my legs swinging back and forth as I see how much head way has been made since Tyson stepped in.

_Tyson._

I turn my head towards the window, watching him as he paces just outside the back door, his hands running through his hair as he talks on his phone.

" I cant believe it," Charlotte says from beside me, " Six hours ago we were both on the verge of a complete meltdown and now, now we have six groups, and three solo performers signed up, and he's working on a venue? How is this possible?"

" I don't know. What I do know is even with all his help, it may not be enough. We're going to have to talk to Peter. Ask for more time."

" How long are you thinking?"

" At least eight weeks," I say trying to work things out in my head.

" Eight weeks? That long?"

" We need to build the hype Char. Get the word out there, allow there to be sufficient enough time for ticket sales," I say rolling aching shoulders.

" Your right," she says, and I smile at her, patting her shoulder when she yawns.

" Go home. Your exhausted, I got it from here. We've done everything we can until tomorrow, when we have the first meeting. I'll talk to Peter before I leave," I say and she offers me a warm smile.

" Thanks, Landon worries when I work late. Tell Tyson I said thank you, again. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget, we'll have to get things set up early since a lot of people are going to be on video conference."

" Don't worry Char, I got this," I say, " I'll walk you out."

" No you wont. Its dark out. I'll get Blaine to walk me out, don't stay too late okay? Its all ready almost ten, your just as tired as I am. And don't forget to eat tonight okay? Love you, see you in the a.m."

I hug her and watch as she walks away, smiling when I hear her sing song voice calling out to Blaine down the hall.

" Where's Charlotte going?" Tyson's voice comes from behind me and I jump not having heard him come in.

" I sent her home," I say laughing as I push my hair out of my face, " She's exhausted."

" So are you," he says and I nod laughing, as I begin cleaning things up.

" Yeah, but there are still things to be done. If you want to get out of here, go ahead. I'm going to be here for a while."

" Take a drive with me," he says and I look up at him shaking my head.

" What?" I ask perplexed.

It wasn't a question.

It was a command.

A soft one.

One that catches me completely off guard.

" Take a drive with me," he says again, taking the papers from my hand.

" Where?"

" You'll see. Come on."


	7. Chapter 7: Do You See What I See

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had an, incident. And let it get to me because well, I just did and it let me hurt for a while. But now I'm going to say this to the person I'm sure is reading this because they have nothing better to do with themselves...Say what you want to say. I'm not going to stop and your not going to make me. Hate on me all you want, I'm just going to use it as motivation! And I have two chapters written and about to post just to dig at you! So HA! Go Kick rocks!**

**To everyone else! Thank you for reading, for keeping with me, and for your unwavering support I love you all! Especially you Laycie-Lou! Love you girl! As always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Do You See What I See?<strong>

" _Sometimes those closest to us see's what we cannot, will not, see."-Anonymous._

The car is quiet as Tyson drives, and I rest my head against the door, letting my eyes slide closed. Cant believe he did it. Or how he did it. But somehow he did. And now that the stress has lifted, somewhat, fatigue is left in its wake.

I curl my hand into my hair letting the warm air sail over my skin, enjoying the feel of it as I feel myself starting to drift off.

" Braelyn?" Tyson's voice fills my head and I smile.

" Hmm?"

" Are you falling asleep on me?"

" Uh-uh," I murmur lightly, drifting easily into the quiet dark.

**Tyson's POV**

There's something about helping.

About helping Braelyn.

More, there is something about helping with more than my voice.

To be completely honest, it doesn't hurt that it gave me a jolt of surprising happiness when Braelyn threw her arms around me and held on, tears falling down her face as she thanked me profusely.

Now with the car filling with silence as I drive, the warm air dancing over us, I look out of the corner of my eye finding Braelyn, head resting against the door, her eyes closed.

" Braelyn?" I call out waiting for her response.

" Hmm?" a soft sound coming from her throat and I grin.

" Are you falling asleep on me?" I ask, and I wait.

" Uh-uh," she says and I know that she is, and I cant say I blame her.

I saw the stress lift from her, almost like it was a physical entity, and fatigue filled its place. Dark smudges painting the pale skin under her eyes, somehow making her eyes stand out more.

Without a second thought I change the direction I was driving in and let her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>

I shuffle to the front door, half awake and pull it open to find Tyson standing in front of me, arms full of a sleeping Braelyn.

" I was just going to take her back to her car, but she passed out, I wasn't going to let her drive," Tyson says, stepping into the house as I shut the door behind him.

" Good," I say yawning, " Come on, we'll put her to bed."

I lead him to Braelyn's room opening the door and I watch him as he gently lays her on the bed, smiling at the way she curls instinctively around her pillows barely stirring. And instead of just backing out of the room, he stares down at her, a serious look on his face as he contemplates Braelyn's sleeping form, and it hits me. Like a light bulb clicking on in my head I realize what I'm witnessing.

We slip out of Braelyn's room, and I shut the door quietly behind me.

" So I should get going, have a long drive to make," Tyson say shoving his hands into his pockets.

" Oh no. I'm not going to let you drive three and half hours back to L.A when your just going to have to come back in less than eight hours. You can sleep in the guest room," I say leading him down the hall, opening the door to the extra room.

" You sure?" he asks and I nod leaning against the door jam.

" I insist," I say, " Well good night, see you in the morning."

" Night."

I close the door and smile brightly.

This is going to be fun.

" I'm serious Jared," I whisper into my phone as I shuffle through the clothes in my closet, watery sunlight filling my room, " If you could have seen the look on his face, you'd believe me.."

" Are you sure you weren't seeing things because you were half asleep?" Jared asks and I roll my eyes.

Boys.

They just don't see what girls can see.

" Uh-uh, it had nothing to do with lack of sleep. Believe me."

" You know, I thought I saw something, that night at the club, but then again I thought it was just because I was drunk. Does she have a clue?" he asks and I laugh happily at just how clueless Braelyn is.

" No, that just it, I don't think she has a clue, and if she does, in true Braelyn fashion she'll deny until she's blue in the face and the world comes to an end. And him, well I don't know him so I cant say anything. Oh," I whisper, tossing the clothes in my hand onto my bed when I hear Braelyn calling through the door of my room, " Got to go. We'll talk later. Bye."

I snap my phone off and slide it into the pocket of my robe before my door opens, Braelyn standing with her hair falling messily over her shoulder.

" Morning sunshine," I call out, " How'd you sleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>

Its weird. Beyond weird to have Tyson sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking to Evangeline as if this is an everyday occurrence.

" Evy, I'll need a ride to work since I don't have my car," I say interrupting their easy conversation.

" No can do Brae. I have to leave," Evangeline says looking at her watch, her voice all too cheerful, " Ooo. Now. I have to leave now, early shipment. You know how it is. Tyson, you don't have a problem taking her do you?"

" No, not at all," Tyson offers and I find myself backed into a corner. There is no way out of it.

Being alone with Tyson that is.

Not that I have a problem with being alone with Tyson, I don't. And that's where my conundrum lies. That I don't have a problem with being alone with Tyson. In fact I love it. Love it so much that I feel butterflies battling madly in my stomach when he glances at me over the coffee mug lifted to his lips.

" Good, glad that's settled. Have a good day, both of you," she says hugging me tightly before walking out of the door.

Half an hour later I sit on the floor of my bedroom, legs crossed as I braid my hair, and I jump when Tyson knocks on the door jam, smiling down at me.

" How do you do that?" Tyson asks, nodding his head at me.

" Practice," I say smiling when he rolls his eyes. I watch him, as he steps into my room, walking around slowly, his eyes scanning the walls, the pictures that hang and take up most of the space on top of my dresser.

" This your sister?" he asks holding a picture and I know which one he's talking about before I turn to study it.

" My Mom," I murmur, the familiar stab of pain piercing my heart, even though its been seven years.

" She's beautiful, I see where you get it from. Except the eyes, they must be your Dad's," he says so certainly it shocks me.

" Yeah," I say and he looks at me, his eyes narrowing as he sets the picture down.

" What's wrong?" he asks taking a step towards me but I back away.

" Nothing."

" Its something." he says incredulously, again taking a step towards me forcing me back yet again.

" I don't know what your talking about."

" Your about to cry."

" No. I'm not. We better go. Don't want to be late," I say throwing the wall up quickly, fiercely, blocking him out before he can, in a way I have yet to understand, wiggle his way in and find more out about me than he should.

By mid-afternoon I bask in the glow of our first successful project meeting.

" I cant believe you got Wave House for the venue," Charlotte says from the table next to me, where she mirrors my position, laying on top of the wooden surface, a mile wide smile on her face.

" I didn't. Technically Tyson did," I say rolling onto my side propping myself up on my elbow, " But I'm in now way complaining."

" That isn't the way Tyson tells it. He says if you weren't there, there's no way they would have offered the venue so easily and for three days. Do you understand how much money we're going to raise?" she asks her voice growing excited all over again.

" I have a small idea," I say grinning, " And the fact that Peter so easily gave us the extra time. Wow. Just wow."

" Kind of depressing we'll be working that weekend," she says, " I would love to be able to go one day, as a paying patron of course."

" I don't see why we couldn't. You could go one day with Landon, and I could cover for you, and vice versa," I say and her eyes sparkle.

" Amazing idea. Seriously, Braelyn, this whole thing is going to be amazing. Especially when you get the photo's done for press releases and publicity. We're doing great work."

" I'll say," I murmur closing my eyes on a content smile.


	8. Chapter 8: People Always Leave

**Author's Note: Second chapter in one night! Woohoo! As always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: People Always Leave<strong>

" _What hurts is letting people in, because eventually they leave. Sometimes its just better to be alone."_

Tired.

So very tired.

All I can comprehend is how thoroughly exhausted I am. Doesn't help that I've been working seventeen hour days.

Photo shoots.

Which is a whole brand new concept to me. I'm used to catching the quiet moments. The moments people wouldn't pay any attention to otherwise.

Not moments that are staged.

Yet, I will not complain. Why? Because I've gotten four of the six bands done, both solo acts, and the only two left are Jared's band, and Tyson's band.

" Evangeline," I call from the living room packing my camera bag, double checking to insure everything is in its place.

" Coming," Evangeline calls and I roll my eyes knowing that she isn't coming. She's been obsessing over what to wear, and just how to do her hair and make up ever since not only I, but Jared extended an invitation for her to watch the photo shoot take place.

And I thank my lucky stars when I check my watch wincing when I see that we're still cutting it close, that Jared and the rest of his band that I have yet to meet, offered to do the shoot here in San Diego, rather than in L.A.

Saves me the headache of a three and a half hour commute, one that I'm sure would be full of Evangeline talking a mile a minute about seeing Jared.

" Seriously, Evy, we have to go," I call again, and when I'm met by silence I flop onto the couch praying that I make it on time.

* * *

><p><strong>Evangeline's POV <strong>

Braelyn's been calling for me for nearly fifteen minutes, and for fifteen minutes I've been stifling laughter with Jared on the other end laughing hysterically.

" Okay, I cant stall her anymore," I say into the phone slipping into my strapped sandals, smoothing the light material of my summer dress, " Hopefully Tyson makes it on time."

" He will. Believe me, he will," Jared says and I smile, " See you soon."

The phone clicks off and I slide it into my bag taking a deep breath, to calm myself. To center. To hope to God that all this meddling on me and Jared's part doesn't blow up in our faces.

" I'm ready, lets go," I say sailing into the living room where Braelyn sits on the couch, clad in a plain white shirt and holy blue jeans, " What are you wearing?"

Braelyn looks down at herself and back at me.

" Clothes?" Braelyn says getting up from the couch reaching down for her bag.

" Oh no. You are not wearing that," I say slapping her hand from the strap of her bag.

" Why the hell not?" she demands, arms crossing over her chest.

" Because. Well because," I say reaching for a reason why she cant wear what she's wearing.

" Because?" she asks waving her hands at me as if she can coax a reason from me.

" Its not professional. Come on," I say grabbing her hand dragging her reluctantly to her room.

" Seriously Evangeline, I do not have time for this," she groans and I throw my hand up to her.

" There is always time for clothes," I say staring at her open closet trying to think of what to put her in and I smile grabbing the floor length halter topped emerald green Maxi dress and hand it to her.

" Your kidding? Your aware that we're going to be on the beach? In the sand. Possibly getting wet, and I should wear this?" she asks her eyebrows raising at me like I'm crazy.

" Yes, that's what you should wear," I say and to prove my point I cross my arms over my chest and tap my foot, " Now change. We're not leaving until you do."

I watch her a smirk growing on my lips as she shoots a look at me, the dress, and the door and relenting when she realizes she wont get past me she turns around strips her clothes off and steps into the dress. She makes her adjustments before turning to look at me a sneer on her naked lips.

" There, happy?"

" Almost."

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV <strong>

I tried shaking the pissy mood I found myself in once Evangeline and I headed to the beach, but I couldn't. Why I had change into a ridiculous dress, and sit while Evangeline worked her "magic" with make up brushes, and insisted on pulling the pins from my hair letting tumbles of wavy dark hair to flow over my shoulders I don't understand.

Or like.

I prefer comfort when I work.

And I shudder to think what she would say if I ever she were on a campaign with me and saw me sans make-up with my hair twisted in a messy bun nine times out of ten from sheer lack of remembering to brush it.

Lord knows her insistence that I dress this way has everything to do with Jared somewhat lessens my anger. If my best friend is crushing hard core, its my job, as her best friend, to keep up appearances.

" Your still pissed," Evangeline murmurs from beside me as I park the car.

" No, uncomfortable. Annoyed. Irritated. Not pissed," I say, looking over at her, " If you wanted me to look more presentable for Jared you could have just told me."

" What does Jared have to do with anything?" she asks confusion blooming over her soft features.

" Come on Evy. I know your crushing hard core. I get it, okay, next time, just tell me," I say and she opens her mouth to say something but I push out of the car before she can.

The air still flows warm off the ocean as Evangeline and I walk over the sand, the sun starting its slow descent, and I pray that I have good light to get done what I need to get done.

" There they are," Jared's voice flows up to greet us breezing past me to swing Evangeline into a hug, and I look up smiling, faltering when I see Tyson with him.

" Hi," I say meeting his eyes only momentarily.

" Hey," Tyson says smiling lightly, " Hope you don't mind. Thought I'd tag along. Didn't have any other plans."

" No. Not at all," I say quickly turning back to Jared. I stare at him, an easy smile on his face as he stares right past me and at Tyson.

" You guys look great," I say setting my bag down, " Love the shirts."

I motion to their bright blue shirts, the words Hope for Haiti scrawled boldly across the front.

" Well, lets get started," I say and I motion with my head to Evangeline who tugs Tyson away and with hands so used to the actions I set to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

I know something's going on. I can feel it. Even if Jared isn't saying just what it is I know its something.

Why else would he invite me to tag along on his photo shoot?

I listen as Jared chatters on, caught off guard when he suddenly calls out loudly and lifting my hand I swear my heart stops in my chest.

Braelyn and Evangeline walk towards us, though to be honest I wouldn't have even known Evangeline was there if Jared hadn't turned to the others with us and said her name before stepping forward to swing her into a hug.

My eyes are on Braelyn.

Her skin glowing, accentuated by the emerald coloring of her dress, her hair, usually pin straight, or twisted in complicated braids that I cant seem to understand, flows free and wavy, tumbling over milky shoulders.

And I'm breathless.

She falters. I see it. The quick jerk in her steps, the flash of nerves and something I cant put my finger on blooming in her eyes.

" Hi," Braelyn murmurs softly, her eyes meeting mine only for a moment.

" Hey," I say trying to keep cool, " Hope you don't mind. Thought I'd tag along. Didn't have any other plans."

" No. Not at all," she murmurs turning her attention away from me and I listen barely hearing anything that's being said. I cant seem to take my eyes off of her, of the way her hair blows in the breeze, or the look in her face when she talks easily with Jared.

And I snap out of it only when Evangeline tugs me by the hand moving us both out of the way, and I settle myself against a lifeguard tower, watching her as she works. Hands move competently as she pulls a camera from her bag and to my surprise she pulls an I-pod free too, pushing the headphones in her ears, and I can see now that she's shutting everything, and everyone else, out.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV <strong>

I accept the excited hugs from Jared's band as they say their good bye's one by one heading back towards the parking lot and with my I-pod still blaring loudly in my ears I cast a look over my shoulder seeing that Jared and Evangeline are wrapped tightly in conversation, and with my heart sinking, just a little, I find that Tyson isn't with them.

Better off, I suppose, that he isn't here. Would be too easy to try and convince him to let me snap a few pictures of him. To catch the way the light plays over insane cheek and jaw bones, or the depth of his blue eyes shining in the last dregs of watery sunshine.

" _I've got to breathe, you cant take that from me….."_

I snap the headphones out of my ears, quickly stopping the song. Feeling just a little more than weird that Tyson and his band remain on my most played list.

" You all right?" Tyson's voice comes from behind me and I jump, caught off guard.

" Jesus Tyson! I thought you left," I say pressing a hand to my chest to calm the erratic beat of my heart.

" Sorry," he says throwing his hands in front of him in apology.

" It's all right. What are you still doing here?" I ask, packing up the rest of my gear, " Thought you left with the rest of the guys."

" Nah. I drove in with Jared," he says nonchalantly and something rings in the back of my head but I ignore it.

" Hey, we're going to grab something to eat," Evangeline says happily walking arm in arm with Jared towards us, " Want to come?"

" I don't know Evy, I should really get back, I have so much work to do," I say shaking my head at her.

" Oh come on, its dinner. You need to eat," she says her eyes boring into mine.

" I can eat at home," I say lifting my bag, putting it over my shoulder.

" No, you'll go home with the intention of eating first before working but we both know you'll load the photo's and then before you know it six hours has passed and you still haven't eaten and your too tired to do so. Come on Brae, come have dinner with us," she begs and I look from her face, to Jared's, to Tyson's and with a roll of the eyes and shrug of the shoulders I give in.

No use fighting over it.

I listen as Evangeline talks, her voice a slight buzzing in my ears as I sip my wine, and I have to admit I'm enjoying myself. The easy conversation, the food, the company.

And it hits me. A freight train of realization and my glass tumbles from my hands, splashing red wine down my chest, pooling in my lap, seeping through the light material of the pretty dress Evangeline insisted I wear.

" Oh God, Brae," Evangeline says her eyes growing wide as she pushes out of her chair to rush to my side, and she reaches out to help sop up some of my mess, Tyson himself gently dabbing his napkin at the wine.

" Don't, don't you dare," I snap lowly and Evangeline looks at me shock spreading over her face, " You set me up."

" Wha-what are you talking about?" she asks crouching down so as not to be too noticeable, her face stricken with worry.

" Uh oh," Jared mutters and I snap my eyes to him, looking between him and my best friend.

" He was in on this?" I say threateningly, and with the beginnings of hurt coiling in the pit of my stomach, " And let me guess, you were too."

I stare at Tyson, his face registering shock at my words.

" Oh my God, you were weren't you? What was this? Some sort of sacrifice on your part? Jared's your boy so what, you play wing man? Agree to tag along, distract the best friend who cant get a date on her own? Un-fuckin-believable. Congratulations. Really. All of you. You almost pulled it off," I say shoving out of my chair, and snatching my purse from under my chair I storm away, ignoring Evangeline's pleading voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>

I stare after Braelyn, heat painting my cheeks as tears threaten to fall.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

" What the hell just happened?" Tyson asks breaking through my haze of worry and embarrassment. I look over at Jared who shrugs his shoulders, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

" I. We. I just," I stammer, trying to steady myself and I sink into Braelyn's empty chair, shaking my head, " I just thought, that there was something there, between you and Brae. So we, Jared and I, decided to give a helpful push."

" Doesn't look like it worked to me," Tyson says his voice serious but not angry. Shocked maybe. Worried, a lot.

" She just. Brae doesn't see herself the way I do. She doesn't see herself the way anyone does, I was just trying to help her," I say and pressing shaking fingers to my eyes I collect myself, " I better go after her."

" No, I'll go," Tyson says and before I can stop him he slides out of his chair, and starts after Braelyn before turning to look at Jared, " And you, don't you know I know how to get my own girls? Low blow dude, low blow."

I watch him walk away and with a sad shake of the head I look at Jared and he silently gets up, and walks around the table wrapping his arms around me.

" Well, we tried. Looks like its up to them from here," Jared mutters pressing his lips lightly to my hair.

That's what I'm afraid of.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

I walk the beach, knowing that Braelyn wouldn't have gone to the car. Wouldn't have left. Why? Because she may be pissed at her best friend, but she wouldn't leave her. I tuck my hands in the pockets of my jeans, and kick the sand under my feet.

All around this is one fucked up situation.

One, I'm a grown man, I can get my own dates.

Two, I had, have, every intention of getting closer to Braelyn, but under my terms. Our terms.

Three, and the worst reason, she honestly believes I had something to do with this whole debacle. I freeze, hearing the soft sound of crying and wince, dear God they made her cry.

I approach Braelyn slowly, her knee's pulled tight to her chest, arms wrapped so tightly around herself it looks like it's the only thing keeping her together. I sit next to her, listening as she cries, and I wrap an arm around her, cautiously, waiting for her to rage. Shove. Scream.

Anything that isn't crying.

But that's all she does. Cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV <strong>

Emotional exhaustion is the only thing that keeps me from shoving Tyson away when he finds me sitting and crying over the current situation I have found myself maneuvered in.

" I told her not to do this," I say, hating the fact that my voice is thick from tears and still Tyson remains quiet, just listening to me and my ridiculous tears, " I told her to mind her own business. To just stay out of it. That it could never happen, could never work, but being the annoyingly insistent best friend that she is she doesn't listen. Why? Because she's Evangeline that's why. She treats me like I'm a painting that needs restored or something. Like I'm broken. We're both broken. And if she thinks Jared will help fix that brokenness for her, I'm happy for her, I am. But I don't work that way, I cant work that way."

" Cant work what way?" Tyson asks after a time, his hand rubbing up and down my arm.

" I don't lean on people," I say, " She's the only one I lean on. There's a reason for that."

" Why?"

" People always leave. Whether they die, or they just leave, they don't stay. That's why."


	9. Chapter 9: Whispers Of The Past

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well here is Chapter Nine. I was going to try and work through Chapter Ten tonight, well, this morning, but my wrist and hand are killing me so its brace and sleep time! But I wanted to post this chapter for everyone and anyone reading this! I meant to say thank you to the people who have reviewed, especially my bestie! seriously, you guys keep me motivated to keep going! So thank you! **

**As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Whispers of the Past<strong>

" _What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now."-Anonymous._

* * *

><p>" <em>Who left you Braelyn?" <em>

Tyson's question comes as such a shock to me I jerk against his side, realizing I had said too much. That somehow, once again, I've found myself in a situation where divulging anything of importance to him about myself would be far too easy.

" It doesn't matter," I stammer, shaking my head as I move away from him trying to find comfort in distancing myself.

" It does," Tyson insists and I bite my lip as I shake my head furiously.

" Why? Why does it matter? We're practically strangers. Do you ask every person you meet to spill their guts? To tell you their life stories?" I demand deciding that relying on anger is easier.

" Practically strangers? That's funny. Thought we were _friends_. At the very least co-workers, for the time being," he says his face set in hurt, and a small portion of anger.

" We've known each other for what, two weeks? Tyson, this is getting out of hand. This cant happen. I'm sorry that Evangeline dragged you into this mess, and believe me I'll talk to her about it, so please, just drop it," I beg, my chest feeling tighter and tighter and my heart sinks when he shakes his head fiercely at me.

" No. I _like_ you Braelyn. I don't know what it means, and I don't know where it will go, but I would like to think we can at least be friends. I want to be your friend, and obviously, something happened that hurt you, and I want to know," and I blow a breath through clenched teeth, kicking the sand beneath my feet.

" You just don't let things go do you?" I ask and when he gives a crooked smile and shakes his head I roll my eyes. " Evangeline and I are more than just best friends."

Tyson chuckles and wiggles his eyebrows at me as he bumps my shoulder with his and I shake my head at him.

" No, its nothing like that. We're cousins. Well, half-cousins if you want to get technical about it. Our fathers are, were, half-brothers, and they were extremely close, despite the fact that they grew up in separate homes. They were best friends. Went to medical school together, got married within a year of each other, each of them had a daughter within three months of each other. They opened a medical practice together, in Quartz Hill, that's where we grew up, on the same block, our houses right across the street from each other. So you can see, we were built to be not only family, but best friends, Evangeline and I. And it didn't hurt that Aunt Moriah and my mom were practically sisters themselves, they were so close," I say smiling when I remember them, the way we all seemed like one unit, an impenetrable family, that nothing could ever harm.

" Sounds beautiful," he says and I nod my head.

" It was. I guess you could say Evangeline and I grew up, privileged. Our parents had money. No way around that. Our Dad's were doctors, Aunt Moriah was an artist and an art professor, my mother a music professor. We were lucky, but our parents taught us, raised us, that just because we had money we still had to work for what we really wanted. They were amazing."

" Were?"

" I was eighteen, a senior in high school, and graduation was coming up quick. Evangeline, she was taking courses at the community college, waiting for me, since we both got accepted to the same university and wanted to go together. My parents, and hers, decided to take a trip together, a mini vacation to Vegas. They had taken that trip a million times before so it wasn't a big deal to Evangeline and me. We waved them off, told them to have fun, and went about preparing ourselves for finals. I was such a freak about studying. Seriously, I'm talking different colored post it notes to mark things, millions of notes, I was such a geek."

" Sounds to me like you were just, over enthusiastic, about studying," he jokes and I cant help but laugh even as the memory of myself at the kitchen table surrounded by a mountain of books and school supplies in the warm and inviting home I had been raised in all my life stirs pain alive in my chest.

" Well, whatever you want to call me I was in for the long haul that night, Evangeline too, she was sprawled out in my living room surrounded by her own school work, studying away. We had big plans for that summer. We were going to take a road trip before school started and we moved away from home, so we were busting our asses to pass with perfect grades. Funny, really, that I should remember all of this so clearly. It was going on eleven thirty when there was a knock on the door, and it had both of us pissed because we were on a roll. So Evangeline got up and cussed all the way to the door, threatening to strangle whoever dared interrupt us, but I blocked her out, was too busy trying to memorize the speech I was going to have to give in French class, but then Evangeline called out my name. And I knew. I knew something was wrong, so I got up," I say getting to my feet, trying to stop the tears that burn fiercely behind my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself, " And I walked to the front door and there was a couple of officers standing there, their faces carefully blank and Evangeline asked them to come in. They asked us to sit down, so we did. We sat right next to each other on my mom's favorite couch our hands tightly linked together as the officers sat across from us."

I swipe at the tears, trying to breathe my way through what I had to say.

" What happened?" Tyson asks taking my hand, tugging me down next to him.

" Drunk driver. Killed all four of them, and he walked away with a broken collar bone and nose," I say, not bothering to stem the tears, it would be no use. The dam was broken, no stopping it now, " They said it happened instantly. As if the fact that they died quick made it hurt any less. It made no sense to me, and I went numb. Completely numb. And I don't mean just emotionally, I mean physically. Physically went numb. I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. I literally walked around for almost a week like I was in a haze. I went to school, where people whispered, tried to sympathize, but still I couldn't cry. Family came in, family we barely saw, making arrangements, cooing over us like we were just a second away from shattering. But still I couldn't cry. I thought something was wrong with me. Evangeline had cried, completely and utterly broke down and bawled her eyes out, but I hadn't. Then it happened. I was in the middle of economics, and I opened my notebook and saw a note my mom had scribbled to me on the inside cover and I broke. I couldn't stop. I started crying, sobbing so hard that the teacher asked every student to leave while he called Evangeline, and she came. And in a way only a best friend could she gathered me and my things and took me home and I didn't think I'd ever stop. I cried myself to sleep, woke up crying, all I could fucking do was cry, and I hated it. I hated everything, and just about everybody. Because there I was, eighteen years old, about to graduate high school and go away to college that fall and my parents were dead. Taken away. They wouldn't see me get my diploma, wouldn't cry when I left for school in the fall none of that. Nothing. They were just gone. And I never understood it. I closed a big part of myself off that night. I guess in a way you could say we lost our innocence after that accident. We were forced to really grow up. And I learned that people never stay, so I don't get too close. I cant, because the idea of anyone, ever mattering as much as they did and losing them, kills me. So there, there you have the sad story that made me so bitter. Feel better now?"

" Braelyn, please," Tyson says, wrapping an arm over my shoulder pulling me close and despite the bitterness and the pain that the memories have brought to life in me I bury my face in his shoulder and cry, because that's all I can think to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

My head spins. Literally spins as I hold Braelyn against my side, her tears soaking hot through my shirt.

No wonder the girl has herself hidden away behind a wall.

Everything makes sense now.

And my heart hurts for her.

Braelyn lifts her face and I stare down at her, her eyes shining up at me as tears roll thickly down her face and I wonder if she even knows how beautiful she is in this moment.

" I'm sorry," Braelyn murmurs shaking her head as if she's trying to shake off the tears, " I'm being ridiculous."

" Stop it," I say cupping her face in my hands wiping my thumbs under her eyes as she blinks owlishly at me, " Just, stop."

And I work off instinct, driven by the soft voice that hums along in the back of my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

God only knows how long I've been crying. How long I've humiliatingly kept my face buried against Tyson's shoulder, drenching his shirt with my tears. And finally, when the worst of it passes I lift my face to find Tyson staring down at me, something in his eyes having guilt washing over me.

" I'm sorry," I murmur shaking my head even though tears still fall silently down my face, wetting my lips, " I'm being ridiculous."

" Stop it," Tyson says, his hands coming up to cup my face between wide palms and long fingers, his thumbs brushing under my eyes as I blink at him, " Just, stop."

Before I can stop him. Move. Throw my hands up between us he lowers his head, his lips brushing over mine, and he pulls away slightly, as if he's hesitating, testing before sinking in for more.

His taste bursts through the haze of heartache, tingling along my spine, lighting fire in my blood and I let it carry me.

Just for a moment.

A moment to forget. To wash away the pain.

He pulls away, his eyes scanning my face before resting on mine, staring into me, and with a shaky breath escaping my lips I cover his wrists with my hands and squeeze gently.

" You shouldn't have done that," I whisper, closing my eyes when he lowers his forehead to mine and he chuckles lightly.

" I needed to," he whispers through the warm ocean air.


	10. Chapter 10: Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! Well here is chapter ten! Took me a few days thanks to my wrist but its here lol! I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you again to my bestie for her enthusiasm, you keep me going, and I 3 you! **

**As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Kiss and Tell<strong>

" _A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."-Ingrid Bergman._

* * *

><p>I sit in the passenger seat of my car, shivering. The thin material of my pretty emerald dress clinging to my skin as I bump the heat in my car up another notch.<p>

" I am sorry," Tyson murmurs but I just give him a sideways glance refusing to speak to him, " Aww come on Braelyn, it was fun. You had fun, I think that's what got your panties in a twist, you had fun and you hate it."

I scoff at his matter-of-fact tone and turn myself in my seat to look at him, his left hand rests on top of the steering wheel, his right hand running through shaggy hair that still drips wet.

" You dragged me into the ocean Tyson, like, like some sort of caveman, you just swooped me up and tossed me into freezing, dark, shark filled waters at nearly eleven thirty at night, please, tell me what part of that sounds like fun to you?" I demand and after a few moments of him just smiling cockily I cant help but smile too, " Okay, so maybe I had a little fun. Doesn't change the fact that I'm freezing."

" Well lucky for you, your home," he says parking the car next to Jared's shiny hybrid SUV.

" Thank God," I say bolting from the car racing towards the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I watch Jared as he circles my big bedroom, and despite the worry that niggles at the back of my mind over situation with Braelyn I smile softly when he stops in front of the shining Violin tucked in the corner, long fingers dancing over the glossy wood.

" You play?" Jared asks glancing at me over his shoulder.

" I do. My Aunt Brenna taught me," I say carefully masking the pain that the memory of the hours spent under her careful instruction brings.

" Let me hear something," he says suddenly and I shake my head, blushing slightly.

" Its been a long time since I played," I murmur, suddenly feeling heart sick at picking up the instrument that I had once loved.

" How long?" he asks sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me seriously blue eyes shining curiously.

" Six years next month," I say my fingers gliding where his had, and as if the violin was on fire I draw my hand back fiddling nervously with the necklace resting around my neck.

" Why so long?" he asks patting the spot next to him and I sit next to him, pulling a black pillow in my lap clutching onto it like a safety net.

" It's a long, complicated story," I say drawing my words out as my mind races to think of something to talk about.

" Well last time I checked until Ty and Braelyn get back, which could be a while, we've got time," he says nonchalantly brushing my hair over my ear.

" I don't like going into the details," I say reaching onto the nightstand picking up the heavy silver picture frame, handing it to him, " That's my mom Moriah, Braelyn, me, and Braelyn's mom, my Aunt."

" Ahh, you two are cousins, should have known," he says smiling when looks at me.

" Yeah, more like sisters, but that's neither here nor there," I say smiling when I take the picture from him staring down at it, " Anyways. Long story short. My parents, and Braelyn's were killed in a car accident when we were eighteen, and I just haven't played since."

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed," he says his voice ripe with sympathy and I shake my head at him letting just a few tears slip through.

" Its okay. Its not how it used to be. There was a time where I couldn't even look at their pictures, it hurt too much. It was too, overwhelming, to see the moments captured, the moments we could never get back. Braelyn. She uh, she has the hardest time handling it. The anniversary is coming up, next month, and she usually loses herself for a while. I guess, I guess that's why I was pushing the whole her and Ty thing so hard, hoping that if there was something there maybe it would distract her, help her not to lose herself. Stupid," I mutter shrugging my shoulders.

" Not stupid," he whispers lifting my face to look at him, " Incredibly sweet, but what about you? What keeps you together Evangeline?"

I stare at him, fully aware that he hasn't released my face as his impossibly blue eyes stare into me, and I find myself at a loss for words.

" I uhm, I do fine," I murmur, trying to think past the haze that swirls around me when he continues to stare at me, his lips a breath away from mine, " Most of the time. Sometimes, I just, I don't know. I cant think straight."

" Funny…neither can I," he says kissing me passionately.

A hum of satisfaction swells in my throat as I link my arms around his neck drawing him closer, opening myself to him and the moment, and just when things are getting good and I'm finding myself on steady ground where emotions I'm not ready to face are at bay the front door slams open and we jump apart breathing hard just in time to see Braelyn race past my open bedroom door and into her room slamming the door shut behind her, and I wince.

Its going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

I stare at myself in the mirror wrapped snuggly in a fluffy pink towel, and frown. My eyes still hold proof of the emotional rollercoaster I had been riding just a couple hours ago.

Fuck.

With no way to mask the splotchy skin and swollen eyes I slide into a pair of black boy cut panties and my favorite pink bra and step into my bedroom for my pajamas when I hear my bedroom door open, and assuming that its Evangeline I continue rummaging through my dresser drawers for clothes, fully prepared to settle things with my best friend, and when nothing is said I glance over my shoulder only to find Tyson staring at me, a green towel hanging low and snug on his slim hips.

I find my mouth running dry when I cant help but stare at him and I blink furiously trying to shake myself out of the daze I found myself in.

" What are you doing?" I stammer pulling a pair of shorts from the drawer quickly stepping into them and pulling them up over my hips.

" Evangeline wanted me to uh," Tyson says his voice trailing off as he continues to stare at me, " She wanted me to check on you, make sure your okay."

" Haven't you heard of knocking?" I demand starting to tug a black tank top over my head, my back turned to him.

" Wait," he says and I freeze when I feel him standing close behind me, a shiver instinctively running up my spine when runs long fingers over the tattoo that graces the skin of my left shoulder blade, " Nice ink."

" Thanks," I murmur pulling the tank top in place, " Now you want to tell me why your in nothing but a towel?"

I turn to look at him and he smiles broadly shrugging slim but intriguing shoulders.

" Evangeline offered to wash my clothes, let me take a shower, something about how uncomfortable a three and a half hour drive would be in wet, salty clothes," he says and I roll my eyes.

" Of course she did. Still doesn't excuse you just walking into my bedroom, I could have been naked you know," I say sitting on my bed taking my bottle of coco butter from my nightstand pouring some into my hand to rub over my skin.

" If only," he murmurs and I blush deeply looking up at him slowly.

" What was that?" I ask and he just shakes his head and heads back towards my bedroom.

" Nothing," he says, " Take it easy on Evy okay? She feels really bad."

* * *

><p>I stare at him shocked as he strolls through my bedroom door, Evangeline coming in shortly after, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. I'm not some monster. Its not like I was planning on going into total bitch mode and ripping her head clean off her shoulders.<p>

Okay, so maybe I reacted a little irrationally at the restaurant, but in my defense I was caught off guard. I blow a steady breath through my teeth and watch as she walks slowly to my bed sitting across from me.

" Brae, I'm so sorry," Evangeline says her eyes full of guilt as she stares at me.

" Why Evy? Just tell me why you would think it was a good idea to do that?" I ask motioning with my hands as she shrugs her story, " I've told you a million years that I didn't want you to butt in where my love life or lack thereof is concerned."

" It'll be six years next month Brae. For six years I have watched you lose yourself, completely lose yourself in grief, and pain, and the past, and I just. I just thought that if maybe you had someone to distract you then maybe it would be easier," she says tears I so rarely see come from her eyes rolling down her face.

" Evy," I murmur closing my eyes on my own wave of emotion, " I have you, and work. I don't need a distraction, and trying to maneuver Tyson into being that for me isn't fair to him, or me."

" I know, I know," she says sniffling as she looks at me, " I'm sorry."

" Its fine. Just please, don't do anything like this again, seriously Evy, I think I do just fine on my own," I say pulling her into a tight hug, and she hugs tightly and suddenly pulls away looking at me.

" Something happened," she says, her eyes scanning my face, " Something must've happened. Because you would have torn me apart, screamed, hell thrown something at me, what happened?"

" I, I don't know what your talking about," I stammer sliding off my bed to get away from her knowing eyes.

" Oh no you don't," she says taking my arm turning me to look at her, " Spill it!"

" Honestly Evy, I don't know what your talking about," I say trying to stifle the smile that blooms on my lips.

" The fuck if you don't. I'll figure it out. I know you didn't have sex with him," she says and I roll my eyes as I start pulling my hair up, " You didn't have sex with him did you?"

" Oh my God Evy! No, no I did not do the dirty with Tyson on a public beach okay!" I scream throwing my brush at her but she quickly deflects it.

" No of course you didn't. Was just double checking," she says and I shake my head hearing the very clear laughter from the living room, " But something did happen. So you can either tell me or I can just ask Tyson."

" Whatever," I say testing her and not much to my surprise she narrows her eyes at me before sailing from my room and with a shake of my head I follow after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I breeze into the living room where Tyson and Jared sit on opposite couches, kicked back like they've sat their hundreds of times.

" Ty," I say sitting cross legged next to him, my back to Jared, " I have to ask you something."

" Okay," Tyson says his right arm slung over his head and over the back of the couch, his left hand resting low on his bare, flat stomach.

" What did you do to Brae?" I ask and his eyes laugh even as his face remains serious.

" What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," he says and Braelyn laughs from the kitchen.

" Told you so," Braelyn sings out as she walks into the room a can of Pepsi in her hand as she takes a seat on the arm of the couch next to Tyson.

" Something did happen, and I want to know. I've known Brae my entire life and usually it would have been a big blow up after what happened but she's all little Miss. Cool, Calm, and Collected about the whole thing, so you must have done something," I say poking a finger into Tyson's shoulder.

" A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," Tyson blurts out wincing when Braelyn chokes on her soda, coughing wildly as I jump up and dance around the room.

" You kissed her, you kissed her, you kissed her!" I chant continuing my dance as Jared laughs hysterically and Braelyn blushed madly, " I knew something happened! I knew it! Damn it feels good to be right!"


	11. Chapter 11: Hold On

**Author's Note: Hello, hello! Well here is Chapter Eleven! Can I just say, though I dont know how many people are reading this, I am loving this story and the rush of excitement it gives me whenever inspiration strikes for it! Also, a little note. I noticed when I was writing this chapter that I kept saying that L.A is three and half hours from San Diego that it wasnt quiet right haha it says on handy dandy google maps that its 2 hours 50 minutes in traffic, not that far off but still I just wanted to fix that mistake! **

**Anydoodles. Thank you to the people who read this and tell me what they think. You know who you are, and you should know that you are very much loved! As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Hold On Tight<strong>

" _Hold on tight, wrap your arms around me 'til your knuckles are burning white…"-Breakin' The All American Rejects_

* * *

><p>Time passes. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. No matter what we do to try and stop it, slow it down, make it not the case. It doesn't work. It passes and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it.<p>

That's all I can think as I lay in my bed, eyes closed but mind clear as my heart beats dully against my ribs. Long days, often times leading into long nights of working on the upcoming charity concert seems to have sped time up and here it is.

I lift my phone from my bedside table and with shaky fingers I dial Charlotte's number.

" Hey Char, I'm not going to make it in today. Yeah, I know about the meeting, but today is just really not a good day, can we reschedule. Thanks. Talk to you later, bye," I say clicking my phone off I roll over onto my side, pulling the blanket over my head shutting the rest of the world away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

The two hour and fifty minute drive into San Diego was interesting with the rest of the guys with me. I have gotten so used to it being just me, or on occasion me and Jared making the voyage but this time Nick, Mike, and Chris came along for the ride.

Partly because they say they want to have a bigger role in the charity event.

But I know they also want to check out Braelyn.

According to Nick I have _'the look,' _and when I asked what he meant when he said I have '_the look' _he just shrugged his shoulders and batted his eyes and said never mind.

He's fucking crazy. I love him. But he's crazy.

I turn into the parking lot of PCI and scan the cars, curiosity flitting over me when Braelyn's black Vue is nowhere to be seen.

" So where's this girl?" Nick asks slamming the van door loudly and I smack his harm playfully.

" Shut up Nick," I say leading the way into the building, noticing a few people, Charlotte especially as she walks quickly to greet us.

" Hey Ty, guys. I tried calling you," Charlotte says and I smile at her as she leads us into the conference room, " I really am sorry that you guys drove all the way out here. The meeting is being postponed until Monday."

" Does that mean we get to go to the beach?" Chris and Mike ask in unison and I roll my eyes.

" Shut up you two. Why was the meeting postponed?" I ask and Charlotte wrings her hands nervously, blush creeping into her face.

" Braelyn, she uh," her eyes flash over me and I look at her curiously, when realization sinks in.

" Where is she?" I ask and before she can answer a familiar voice comes from the door.

" She's at home, in bed. She's been crying all morning," Evangeline says and I turn to see her standing, her own face paler than normal her eyes puffy.

" Why don't you guys go ahead," I say, tossing the van keys to Nick.

" Hold on, can I talk to you Tyson, alone," Nick says and I groan holding a hand up to Evangeline telling her to wait for me as I lead Nick through the back door.

" What?" I ask once the door is closed and Nick kicks at the ground for a second jiggling the keys in his hand.

" Look, I wasn't going to say anything, because at first I thought it was kinda cute, the way you seem to be digging this Braelyn chick, but seriously man. You are hardly ever around, we're putting off recording all ready for this benefit concert, and believe me I'm not complaining about helping out, but, fuck, you act like your with this girl. We hardly ever see you anymore, and when we do your attached to your phone texting her," Nick says his voice holding a small hint of resentment, and under the anger that bubbles to the surface first is a filmy layer of guilt.

He's right. I made the decision to postpone recording for the benefit concert, and the time that its been taking to help Braelyn when I can has somehow taken over my life. And it isn't her fault. Damn the girl never asks for anything. I just insert myself in. Damnedest thing is I don't know why. I don't know why I cant stop thinking about her. Or why I get an almost giddy feeling in my stomach when her name flashes on the screen of my phone.

" Look I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you guys I will. But right now, right now I have to go," I say running my fingers through my hair and with a final glance at my best friend I go back inside and leave him behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I debated my decision to go down to PCI the entire drive down there. Was I doing the right thing? Would bringing Tyson into this help Braelyn, or just piss her off. I don't know. What I do know as I maneuver my black Lexus into the driveway beside Braelyn's black Vue is he's making me feel a whole hell of a lot better.

I don't want to say that helping Braelyn through this day every year is a burden, because as much as I help her, she helps me, but its nice to know that there is someone else. Someone else that she trusts, even if she wont admit it out loud.

I turn the car off, my hands stuck on the key as my eyes starts burning and my throat thickens up.

" What do you guys usually do on this day every year?" Tyson asks his voice soft and I shrug my shoulders at him shaking my head as I take a steadying breath.

" Honestly? We usually cry for a good chunk of it, before getting dressed and driving back home to uhm, to visit them," I say swiping my fingers under my eyes quickly, " I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you away from your friends."

" Hey, hey, you and Brae are my friends too," he says taking my hand lightly in his, squeezing gently. I nod my head and smile faintly, and look up catching a flash in my rearview window, noticing right away that Jared is pulling up behind me, " I figured you needed someone too."

I stare at Tyson, shock rolling over me as I realize how genuine he is, and with a soft smile he pushes out of the car and leaves the door open, Jared easily sliding into his spot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

I sit on my bedroom floor, knee's pulled to my chest as I stare at the pictures and papers that surround me through swollen eyes with tears steadily falling down my cheeks. The pain doesn't subside. The tears do no good, but that knowledge does nothing to stop them from rolling.

_Memories._

All of them flooding into me warm and equally heart breaking. Pictures of my mom and dad when they were just dating, their wedding, my mother hugely pregnant with me. My kindergarten graduation, my first piano recital. Prom. I close my eyes, burying my face in my upraised knees praying for the ache to just go away. To just leave. But it doesn't. It burns wildly in my chest.

I don't bother lifting my head when I hear the soft knock on my bedroom door, or when it opens and slides shut, assuming its Evangeline coming to sit with me, cry with me. Tell me it will be okay, somehow, someway it would get easier one day. That's what we always tell each other, though I know we both doubt it. Six years later and the pain is still as blinding as it was the night it happened.

" Hey," a deep voice comes from beside me and dread fills me as I lift my face, a familiar pair of blue eyes scanning my face and I shake my head trying to clear my throat.

" What, why are you here?" I stammer out as Tyson settles beside me.

" Well, I missed the call from Charlotte telling me the meeting was postponed and when we got to PCI she told us, and then Evangeline showed up. So here I am," Tyson says his voice steady, calming, and I shake my head looking away from him.

" You shouldn't be here. You should be with your friends," I say wiping my face on arms trying to stem the tears.

" I am with a friend," he says taking my hand easily, his fingers intertwining with mine, and I don't even bother trying to pull away.

" You know what I mean," I say, " They have to be getting pretty pissed that your spending so much time around here."

" Maybe. Maybe not. Right now it doesn't matter."

" It does. It does matter," I say pulling my hand from his, pushing to my feet to pace my room.

" Why?"

" Because it does! They are your best friends right? I would get pretty pissed if say Evangeline started ditching out on me to spend time with some guy she barely knew! I don't want to come between you and the guys. I don't want to be that girl. I want, I just, I want everything to go back to normal! This should have never become this," I say motioning between him and I, " I should have drawn a firm line the first time I met you, because now, now there is no going back. Your just, your so, available. And I know its only because your between tours and in the process of creating a new album, and I don't, I don't want to start relying on you, when I know at any moment it can just stop. So please, if I mean anything to you at all, just go, before its too late."

Tyson stares at me, his face calm as I rant. And even I have to admit I'm making hardly any sense whatsoever.

" Cant do that, your stuck with me Brae, face it," he says so easily that it just pisses me off more, " Why are you so set on pushing me away."

" I told you before, I don't get close," I say pacing away from him when he comes towards me.

" Brae," he says taking my arms in his hands, " I'm not going to leave. If nothing else, and believe me I plan on fully exploring the something else with you, if nothing else I will always be your friend. I'm not going anywhere. Will I always be so available, well no. But neither will you. You travel with your work, so do I. But that wont change anything."

" You don't know that," I say and when he starts laughing I shake my head furiously at him pulling away from him.

" It isn't funny. I never thought anything would happen to my parents and their dead!" I say my voice raising as the tears start again, " Their dead. And nothing will bring them back. And here you are laughing like you know nothing will ever happen, when you don't!"

That sobers him up. The sound of my voice breaking and the utter hysteria bubbling out of me has the smile that had lit up his face sliding away and he stands, towering over me as he wraps me in long arms, pulling me against his chest.

" Shh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, your right, I don't know," he says stroking my hair and I feel boxed in. Stuck. By his openness, by my seemingly growing attachment to having him there, and instead of questioning it I just hold on. That's all I can do. Hold on.


	12. Chapter 12: Text Message Wake Up Call

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well here is a long chapter for your enjoyment! A huge thanks to my bestie for being my sounding board! You are ahhmazing and I 3 you! As Always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Text Message Wake Up Call<strong>

" _If anyone can come between potential love it's a friend…."-Anonymous._

* * *

><p>I drive steadily, my head pounding slightly, the silence in the car overwhelms me as we make the familiar four hour drive, only this time its not only Evangeline in the car.<p>

No.

In the back seat sits not only my best friend but Jared, his arm wrapped lightly over her shoulder, his hand nonchalantly rubbing up and down her arm and I see that behind the dark lenses of her sunglasses tears roll steadily down her cheeks.

To my right, Tyson sits his chin resting on his hand as he watches the scenery flashing by. How they managed to talk us into coming along for the ride I don't know. I suppose they got us on our weakest day when arguing and stubbornness are just short on our lists, but whatever the case or reasoning I find myself thankful as we pass into Palmdale.

Familiar ground. Rolling desert that has seen a boom of expansion and growth in the six years since Evangeline and I left home. All so new, and yet strangely the same.

" Welcome home," Evangeline murmurs through tears and I repeat them back to her. The words we speak to each other every time we cross back into our hometown, and my hand tightens on the steering wheel.

* * *

><p><em>Joshua Memorial Park. <em>

The wrought iron lettering arched over the gate of the cemetery has my heart aching as I park the car and I look past Tyson, easily finding the two large headstones, made of burning white marble standing out against an otherwise dark and dreary setting. My throat thickens as I push out of the door and shut it behind me, the sound echoing over the quiet of the cemetery.

In an instinctual movement Evangeline and I clasp hands and make the slow walk to our parents, and I am all to aware that Tyson and Jared follow quietly behind us, our footsteps over asphalt the only sound to be heard.

With hands still linked, Evangeline and I stare at our parents graves. First my Aunt and Uncles, and my hand tightens on Evy's as the first stinging pain shoots through the haze that settles around my heart .

_Paul David Mason September 19, 1956-June 3, 2005_

_Moriah Gray Mason February 16, 1959-June 3, 2005_

My eyes wander over the blindingly white headstone of my parents. Breath hitching inside of me as I read the words.

_Christopher James Mercier March 30, 1957-June 3, 2005_

_Brenna May Mercier April 18, 1959-June 3, 2005._

Chiseled together in the glossy marble with a halo of flowers circling their names I know somewhere inside that my parents are together, even now, wherever it is that they may be. And I find some comfort in that, a small measure compared to the pain that overwhelms me and I crumble first. Falling to sit back on my knees, my head buried in my face as I cry over the graves that hold my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

It's eerie, walking side by side with Jared watching as Braelyn and Evangeline clutch each others hands and lead the way into the cemetery. For it being a desert town, Joshua Memorial Park is nothing but rolling green, and endless silence. Tall tree's stand, casting shadows over headstones, sending I'm sure, countless shivers running up people's spines when walking by at night.

I stop, hands stuffed in my pockets when Braelyn and Evangeline stop, hands still linked together as they each stare at the headstones in front of us. Brae on the left, Evy on the right, and I hold my breath, knowing its coming. Sooner or later one of them will break.

Almost instantaneously, as if my thoughts had been spoken out loud, Braelyn drops to her knee's her shoulders shaking viciously as sobs wrack her body and she rocks herself, face buried in her hands, over the graves of her parents. Wordlessly I drop down behind her, pulling her between my legs, holding her against my chest as she cries, and as if running off a silent queue Evangeline falls too, pulling long legs up to her chest, burying her face in her knee's her face curtained by her dark hair, and Jared mirrors my position, holding onto Evangeline as she cries.

I hold onto Brae, arms locked tight as her tears run their course my eyes wandering over the headstone of her mom and dad, of Evy's mom and dad, and I cant comprehend it, cant begin to understand the pain that consumes them, the utter feeling of loss and sorrow.

It makes no sense, that grief could be that big, that harsh. That it could take two of the strongest people I know, though, yes I haven't known them very long, and leave them feeling completely overwhelmed by a pain that they cant seem to escape.

I rest my head against Brae's, my arms circling her shoulders as her arms circle around my back and clutch my shirt, and though her shoulders have stopped shaking, her breath still comes raggedly, hitching every so often. I lean back, brushing her hair from her face staring at the red splotches that bloom over her face.

" Thank you," Brae murmurs, her lips barely moving as she bites down hard trying to stifle her tears, and I just shake my head a sad smile on my face as I press my lips to her hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

Feeling completely empty, light headed, and eyes burning from the tears, I take Tyson's outstretched hand and let him help me to my feet. Evangeline stands close to Jared's side, his hand resting on her lower back and I look at her and with a nod of the head we both pull a folded up letter from our pockets and drop them in the two memory jars we set up nearly five years ago, and it feels complete.

As easy as that, the clouds somewhat lift, and we walk from the cemetery. Tyson's hand seeks mine, his fingers lacing with mine and as much as the voice in my head tells me that no good can come of this I don't shake him off.

Truth is I'm done pushing him away.

I want him close. I like him close.

Scary part is I'm afraid that I need him close.

Back in the security of my car Tyson clears his throat and breaks the silence.

" So what do you guys usually do after, after visiting your parents?" Tyson asks and I smile running my hands through my hair.

" Honestly. We drive around town. Stop at familiar places, but we should really just get back. I'm sure they guys were mad that you just left them, and Jared you probably want to get back to L.A," I say starting the car.

" No, I don't know about Jared, but I'd like to stick around for a while. Always fun to see where people come from," Tyson insists and I look in the rearview window and Evangeline shrugs her shoulder and Jared smiles, and I laugh lightly.

" All right," I say pulling away from Joshua Memorial Park my heart growing lighter every second that passes by.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, under the shade of the tall tree's I sit on one of the few scattered park benches in Lane park, smiling at the sunshine that breaks through the leaves. So many memories in this park. The public pool Evy and I learned to swim in, the Cherry Blossom Festival that would shut down the entire block and have everyone out to eat cotton candy and popcorn and enjoy the first delicate blossoms of the year.<p>

It's also the park my seventh grade P.E teacher would walk us to from Joe Walker Middle School next door and let us hang out under the shade on the hottest of days.

" So that was your middle school huh?" Tyson asks sitting next me and I smile at him nodding my head.

" Sure was. Had so much fun in that school. My first dances, my first crush," I blush a little thinking back to the days spent pining away after Adam and giggle when Evangeline laughs loudly at me.

" It was more than a crush. You were in love with the kid," Evangeline insists.

" Yeah I was, but I wasn't "popular" enough. Good enough to hold hands with in the back of Mr. Shoffner's class but not good enough to actually go out with," I say, rolling my eyes, " Douche bag."

" What a dumb ass," Tyson chimes in and I grin at him.

" Ehh, it was junior high, but I'm not bitter…much," I say, swinging my legs back and forth, " Come on, lets go."

" Where to next?" Jared asks spinning Evangeline in circles as we cross the park.

" You'll see," Evangeline laughs and I smile.

For it being such a bad day to start, it looks like its going to end a lot better.

* * *

><p>I slip the key into the lock on the front door of my childhood home, and push it open. Nothing much has changed. Furniture still arranged just the way my Mom had it so many years ago, and maybe it seems a little weird, that we'd keep the houses, but when it came time to decide on keeping or selling neither Evangeline or I could bring ourselves to part with them.<p>

Tyson steps in behind me and I glance over my shoulder through the open door watching as Evangeline walks into the house across the street.

" So your parents left you the house?" Tyson asks looking around, and I nod my head slowly.

" Among other things. My parents, and Evangeline's, we're well off. So aside from the house, I was left a trust, but only so much gets released and put into my account a year until my twenty fifth birthday, when it will be all released. My parents were smart that way, making sure that only little bits of it would be made available until I was settled. I mean, I'm settled now, but it was good that, that much money wasn't made available when I was younger. That's how Evangeline and I paid for college, and the house in San Diego, our cars. Everything else, clothes, food, day to day expenses are from our jobs," I say walking slowly with him through the house.

" Doesn't, I mean, isn't it hard to have this place?" he asks running his hand over the smooth banister of the steps and I contemplate his words.

" Mmm, it was at first. For the first two years I wouldn't step foot in this house, wouldn't get rid of it, but just wouldn't come into it. I remember the first time I did. Evangeline and I had gotten into a particularly bad argument," I say, stepping into the wide open kitchen, the walls painted a smoky gray and I hop up onto the center island, legs swinging as I stare at Tyson, " I cant remember what we fought about, I just remember being so pissed off at her. So I drove home. Here. As soon as I stepped through the door I could feel the warmth. It surprised me. I always imagined that I would feel nothing but sorrow by walking in this place, but it was warm. I could almost here my mothers voice flowing through the air. I found comfort. That's what sealed the deal for me. I never thought of putting it up for sale since."

Silence settles and I watch as Tyson slowly circles the room, staring at the paintings on the wall, a lot of them done by Aunt Moriah, a few by Evangeline, and a smile blooms on my face when he stops in front of the fridge, still covered by the sticky notes my parents would scribble love notes to each other and to me on.

" Want to see my room?" I ask, and he turns slowly his eye brows quirking up as a crooked smile forms on his lips, " Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter. Come on."

* * *

><p>I take his hand and lead him through the dining room and up the stairs, and at the far end of the hall we stand in front of my bedroom door. My name spelt out in sparkling pink stars and I push open the door.<p>

Nothing has changed in this space. The walls are the same hot pink that my parents had let me and Evangeline paint it when I brought home straight A's at the end of my freshman year, my wrought iron canopy bed with its flowing black curtains and flirty pink lace. The picture of the dreamy romance that had taken up much of my thoughts in my adolescence.

" This room fits you perfectly," Tyson says joining me on my bed, and I smile laying back hands resting low on my stomach as I look over at him when me mirrors my position.

" How would you know? You didn't know me back then," I say my fingers itching to brush the hair that falls carelessly in his eyes.

" I just know. I bet I could open your closet and it would be as organized as your closet in San Diego," he says chuckling and I roll my eyes.

" Its just easier when everything is in the right spot," I murmur rolling onto my side to stare at him.

" Mhm," he murmurs back pulling me to him, my head resting on his chest and I'm suddenly tired, wrapped in his arms, his heart beating rhythmically under my ear and I close my eyes in peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

One of the things I like most about Jared, his uber hotness aside, is the fact that he just absorbs everything. He doesn't have to speak to make it known that he's paying attention, you can see it. The way his eyes move, taking his surroundings in. Silently I lead him to the upstairs loft that served as my bedroom.

" This is where I spent a lot of time," I say flipping the light on. I look around, arms wrapped lightly around myself as Jared walks around. The pale red walls with stripes are full of pictures of Braelyn and I, from all different stages of our lives. From days spent in the sandbox, to the countless dances we attended together. My seven drawer black dresser still cluttered by the many band t-shirts I insisted on buying either from the shows I went to or Hot Topic one of my favorite stores in the whole world, make-up still scattered over the surface.

One wall is nothing but shelves full of ridiculous stuffed monkeys which I had collected for as long as I could remember, from the very first monkey I got when I was just a baby, to the cheerful monkey wearing a cap and gown, holding a diploma, a gift my Dad gave me the morning of my high school graduation.

_Memories_

I run my fingers along that word carved in wood and smile at the picture propped up against it. Braelyn and I standing in front of the Staples Center after a particularly amazing concert though I cant recall who it was that we saw that night.

Pressed tightly against the wall is my bed, a full sized mattress on nothing more than the box spring and metal frame, my fluffy orange bedspread reminding me of the countless dreams I had in that very bed.

And finally, the most important part to my room, in my way of thinking. The desk, my stereo still sitting on top of it and I know even as I open it that its full of nothing but drawings. So many hours spent hunched over that desk, drawing my dreams. My heart.

I lift the last picture drawn at that desk, one I had worked tirelessly on, as a gift to Aunt Brenna and Uncle Chris. Braelyn's smiling eyes greet me and I run a finger over the paper remembering the hours spent getting it just right for them. I had planned to frame it and give it to them the day Brae graduated.

I swallow the tears that threaten and clear my throat and before I can put the picture back and close the drawer Jared takes it, his blue eyes intense as he studies it.

" You did this?" Jared asks, looking up at me and I nod my head running my fingers nervously through my hair.

" Yeah," I murmur, brushing past him to sit on the edge of my bed, pulling my knee's to my chest as sets the paper down and pulls out a stack of others from the desk and he slowly goes through them, eyes lighting up as he goes.

" Your amazing," he says setting them down, and he walks slowly to the bed, sitting next to me, " You have an amazing talent. Ever thought of opening your own gallery?"

" Thought about it, once upon a time," I say laying my head on my knees looking at him.

" Why haven't you done it?" he asks brushing the hair over my forehead., tucking it behind my ear.

" I intended too, but things happened. My parents died, and I just. I don't know, didn't see the point," I say shrugging my shoulder.

" Do you want my honest opinion Evy?" he asks his voice so suddenly serious making me nervous and I take a deep breath.

" Of course I do," I say, and he smiles, taking my face in his hands.

" I think your parents would want you to do it. Its in you, I see that. I think they would be so proud if you took that leap. Stop hiding behind whatever walls you've built up and do it Evy. It would be a damn shame for me to see you lock that talent away and refuse to use it," he says and as if to seal the statement he presses his lips softly to mine only plummeting me further into confusion and surprise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

I wake slowly finding that neither Tyson nor myself have moves an inch since falling asleep together on my bed. With a groan I sit up, hearing an incessant buzzing coming from somewhere and my eyes adjust to the dark room. A soft glow comes from the floor just at the corner of my bed and I slide out of Tyson's hold reaching down for it.

Tyson's phone.

Apparently somebody has been desperately trying to get a hold of him and I turn to wake Tyson and let him know but the words that flash across the screen pull me in.

_All right Ty. I've tried being nice about this whole situation, but seriously! How are you going to ditch us all fucking day to be with some girl you barely know! This is a fucking joke! Don't work so hard bro, get in her pants and drop her so we can move on, k? Call me!_

The words rock me, and perhaps it was wrong for me to have read them, but to be completely honest I couldn't help myself. I knew that I was causing trouble, but Tyson just brushed it off. Pretended like everything was okay, when its so clearly not okay.

With shaking hands I set Tyson's phone beside his hip and try waking him.

" Tyson," I murmur, shaking his shoulder. He rolls over his hand grabbing a hold of mine, " Tyson wake the hell up. We have to get back."

" I's fine," Tyson's words come out slurred from sleep, " Go back to sleep. Leave in morning."

" No, we have to go back. Now!" I demand pulling my hand from his violently and my movements jolt him awake.

" Wh-what's the matter?" he asks blinking owlishly as I stare at him through the dark.

" Nothing. Lets go," I say and I leave the room, racing down the stairs. The light burns dimly from the living room and I hear the soft murmur of Evangeline and Jared talking.

" Hey your up," Evangeline says from her spot next to Jared on the couch.

" Yeah, we're leaving come on," I grab Evangeline's hand and drag her with me, my voice dropping to a whisper, " Sit up front."

" What, why?" she asks surprised by my firm command.

" Just do it for me, I'll explain everything later, when I can."

* * *

><p>The car has been quiet most of the way back to San Diego, and I feel it coming. Evangeline's every growing curiosity at my insistence that she sit up front with me rather than have Tyson sit there eating away at her patience.<p>

" Okay, that's enough. Its too fucking tense in here," Evangeline says turning to sit side ways, staring at me and then back at Tyson, " What the fuck happened?"

" I have no clue. I'm in the dark as much as you are Evy. One minute we're sound asleep on her bed, next thing I know she's waking me up telling me we have to leave, total ice queen attitude and all," Tyson says and I grind my teeth, hands tightening on the wheel.

" Don't push it Evangeline, seriously just drop it," I say through clenched teeth.

" The hell with that. I love you Brae, I do, but seriously, even I'm getting whiplash from your ever changing emotions. What is wrong with you," she asks and I pull off the freeway, knowing that Tyson's apartment isn't too far from where we are.

" Where are you going?" Tyson asks from the back seat his voice riddled with shock.

" Taking you home," I say pulling into the parking garage of his building, and I snap the ignition off and push out of the drivers seat stalking to his side of the car, " You want to know what's wrong with me Tyson?"

I pull open his door and drag him out before slamming his door shut, the sound echoing around us.

" Yes, please! Fuck woman, your so damn hot and cold I don't know what to think most of the time," he says throwing his hands in the air.

" You! You're what's wrong with me! I told you, your friends were getting pissed about all the time you were spending in San Diego with me, and you just brushed it off. Made me feel completely crazy for feeling the way I was feeling when it is painfully clear that your friends are more than pissed that your spending so much time with me. I should have known better than to get caught up, that's my mistake, but I'm fixing it right now. We will see each other at meetings, that is it. We will talk about nothing but the benefit. You will not just pop up at my house, or my work, or anywhere else that I frequent, got it? And tell your friend that you wont be working so hard to get in my pants anymore, because it will never fucking happen!"

I slam back into the car, starting it, well aware that Tyson has stood frozen to the spot he stood in while I went completely ballistic on him, and a small part of me feels guilt, but I quickly smother it.

This is exactly why I don't get close to people.

It never fucking works.


	13. Chapter 13: Best Friend Code

**Author's Note: Hey all! Here is Chapter 13! Yay! Yay! Yay! So I want to say a huge thank you to my bestie! For being the best bestie in the ENTIRE world! Seriously, Laycie-Lou, you are theeeee best ever! I 3 You! As always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Best Friend Code<strong>

" _It's a funny thing being a best friend. Its like being a sister or brother to someone only you get to choose them…."-Anonymous._

**Tyson's POV**

Shock.

I honestly think I'm in shock. That is the only logical explanation for the numb feeling that has taken a hold of me. And has me brooding. I never brood.

Shit.

I stare out of the window of my apartment, rolling the words of Nick's text message around in my head, and I try to reign in the anger that bubbles inside of me. I close my eyes remembering the way Braelyn screamed at me just a few hours ago.

I don't think anyone has ever ripped into me that way before.

Not that I could blame her. Sure I could take the easy route and tell her she had no right to read my text messages, however, I would have done the same exact thing in her place.

I drop my head in my hands with a groan.

I'm screwed.

" Hey, there he is, welcome back Ty," Nick's voice comes through my thoughts and I lift my head slowly eyes narrowing as he approaches me, his happy demeanor slipping away replaced by caution, " What?"

" You fucked me dude," I grumble, pushing to my feet and into the kitchen. I rummage through a cabinet pulling a glass out before pulling a bottle of Bacardi 151 from the freezer, pouring a healthy portion in the cup in front of me.

" Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he jokes, easily slipping into the usual easy going, dirty sense of humor that has made up our friendship.

" Its not a joke," I say hissing when the liquor slides ruthlessly down my throat burning all the way down, " You totally screwed me where Braelyn is concerned."

" Oh for fucks sake!" he say rolling his eyes, " How in the world did I manage to do that?"

" She saw the text you sent me. What the hell dude? I don't ride your ass every time you start going after a girl, so why are you so damn set on getting in my way with her," I demand slapping the glass on the counter.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all I don't try and get serious. Second of all I don't let it get in the way of the music, and lastly, I sure as fuck do not ditch you, Mike, or Chris for some girl. Fuck Ty, your not even the same anymore. You text. Which is crazy. You never text, ever! It was like pulling teeth to get you to answer any of us through a text message, but Braelyn comes around and that's all you fucking do," he says throwing the accusation out at me, and it prickles along my skin, rubbing me raw, " You would have laughed a text like that off, but no. Not this time. What is so fucking special about this girl? You didn't even act this way with Kim!"

I see red when he throws Kim's name into the mix and I snatch him by the shirt front, swinging him around until his back is pinned to my kitchen wall.

" First of all do not drag Kimberly into this. Second of all its none of your fucking business what is so special about Braelyn, got it! I swear to God Nick you keep butting in, fucking things up for me, you aren't going to like what happens. Get the fuck out."

I drop my hands and go back to my bottle, bypassing the glass, drinking straight from it.

" Come on Ty, you cant be serious," he says straightening his shirt out.

" I am. Until things with Braelyn are fixed, I don't want to see you. Get out."

I watch Nick, my very best friend in the entire world stare at me in shock before turning and walking out of my front door, and when it slams behind him I wince.

What the fuck has gotten into me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

It's not much of a surprise to me that I'm in an ugly mood on the drive into work first thing Monday morning. Not after the crappy weekend I had. Full of Evangeline trying to talk the whole Tyson issue, or non-issue as I put it countless times, half to death.

' _You cant be mad at him for something his friend said Brae.'_

' _Why are you being such a bitch about the situation?' _

' _Come on Brae, just talk to him.'_

Oh how many times in the last two days that I just wanted to scream at her to mind her own blessed business for once. But I didn't. No, I chose to just stay quiet. To not say a single word to her about the mess I found myself in the middle of.

It definitely, in no way whatsoever helps that Tyson has incessantly been texting me. Trying to talk to me, clear the air. I thought I had made it pretty clear to him that I just want to be left the hell alone.

'_ Brae, talk to me.' _

' _You cant stay mad at me forever you know…' _

' _I miss you….' _

' _Please.'_

Sure I wanted to answer him, to cave, and just take back the big blow up. But in order to do that I would have to erase the text message I saw. The words that still cut deep and I shake my head as I pull into the parking lot. I know I'm doing the right thing, but it sure as hell doesn't make knowing that I have to see him today any easier.

* * *

><p>I push through the doors of PCI and smile when people call out hello's to me and I smile when Charlotte hands me a cup of coffee and falls in step with me.<p>

" So the guys are here," Charlotte says pausing in front of the closed conference room door, " Listen, I wasn't going to say anything, but Tyson look like hell. Seriously, what happened? I thought you were two were, talking."

" We were, now we're not," I snap out, groaning when pain crosses her face at my reply, " I'm sorry Char. It just. It didn't work. Lets just get this meeting done okay?"

" Okay. Hey Brae, I'm sorry. I thought, well I guess I just thought that you and Tyson would have been really cute together."

I nod my head and hug her all the time thinking that I thought the same thing.

" Morning," Charlotte says to the four guys in the room and I purposely keep my eyes from Tyson's, smiling at the rest of his band, " Chris, Mike, Nick, this is Braelyn Mercier, she's in charge of the Hope for Haiti benefit."

" Its nice to meet all of you," I say smiling broadly as I shake hands and accept hugs, noticing the strange look that flashes in Nick's eyes before he hugs me.

" Its nice to finally meet you," Nick says sitting down next to Tyson, " Ty has told us all so much about you."

" Ahh, I see," I say caught off guard, finally locking eyes on Tyson's, and a small smile spreads over his lips, " Well should we get started?"

* * *

><p>Three hours later with a headache brewing behind my eyes the meeting is over and Charlotte chatter's away with the band as I start organizing the meeting notes.<p>

" Braelyn," a soft voice comes from behind me and I turn my head finding Nick standing just to my right.

" Yeah," I say smiling at him as I set back to my task.

" Can I talk to you for a minute," he asks his voice lowering and I nod my head at him.

" Of course you can," I say, stacking papers into a folder and when he is silent I stop what I'm doing.

" Do you think we could talk, in private?" he asks and I look around noticing that Tyson is staring right at us, a weird look playing on his face.

" Uh sure, come with me," I say leading him out towards the front hall. I steer him into one of the break rooms, and pulling open the refrigerator I take out a bottle of water offering it to Nick who takes it from me, taking a big gulp.

" I'm sorry," Nick says, his big eyes shining at me and I look at him in confusion.

" For what?" I ask leaning back against the counter and I cant help but smile at the way he passes his hands through his dark drown hair, biting the inside of his cheek.

" I uh, well see. Okay, I sent that text to Ty that you saw, and I'm sorry," he says and immediately all the warm fuzzy feelings I was having at the total adorableness that is Nick Wheeler slowly drains away.

I clear my throat trying to keep my voice steady.

" I see. Well, look, I just want you to know that you have nothing to worry about okay? I wasn't trying to come between him and you guys. In fact I told him on multiple occasions that nothing could happen between us for that simple fact. I don't want to be that girl, so no harm no foul," I say tossing my hands up nonchalantly.

" See that's where your wrong though. There was harm, and foul. Look, I don't know you. I only know what Ty has told me, and I shouldn't have butt in. So I'm begging you to just talk to him," he says urgently and I shake my head at him.

" Why does it matter to you so much?" I ask linking my fingers together. An honest question. The voice behind the text message made it perfectly clear that the sender, Nick, doesn't like me. Doesn't know me, but doesn't like me nonetheless.

" Because obviously your important to him, and he said he doesn't want to see or talk to me until things are fixed between you two," he says, " And I promise I wont butt in, unless I feel like something just isn't right. Its my job after all, I am the best friend."

I contemplate him for a minute. Hazel eyes watching my curiously, dark hair falling into his eyes, hands shoved nervously in his pockets. And I cant blame him for his protectiveness over Tyson. I'm the same way with Evangeline. I know what it means to be a best friend. I let out a breath and nod my head.

" Okay," I say and his face lights up in an incredibly boyish grin, " Oh but Nick. If you ever send a text to him, or anyone saying to get just into my pants and drop me, I'll break your face, okay?"

He chuckles and nods his head and I smile turning back towards the conference room.

Back to Tyson.

* * *

><p>The conference room is strangely empty, except for Tyson. I press my back to the door watching him as he sits in the chair, head laying back, hands resting on his stomach.<p>

" Hey," I say and his head snaps up quickly, " So uh, I talked to Nick. You really shouldn't give him such a hard time you know. He is your best friend."

" Are you seriously lecturing me right now?" Tyson asks laughing as I cross the room sitting on the table across from him.

" No, I'm just saying, go easy on him," I say and silence settles in the room, and I swing my legs back and forth, watching him as he stares at me, " What are we doing here Tyson?"

" Well, right now we're sitting in the conference room of PCI," he says teasing me lightly and I shake my head rolling my eyes.

" You know what I'm talking about Tyson," I say pulling my knee's up, " What are we doing?"

" Well up until Friday night I thought we were enjoying our time together," he says, " I don't know honestly Braelyn, I don't. Why don't we just take it one day at a time?"

I let out a breath and nod my head.

" Okay, but there has to be rules."

" Rules?"

" Rules. Like no more ditching your friends for me, okay. What if we just keep it easy until after the benefit, and then we'll just see what happens," I offer, and he winces at me groaning.

" Does that mean I don't get to come and see you at random times?" he asks a puppy dog look crossing over his face.

" No, just, don't make it so much. Nick all ready hates me, no need to make Mike and Chris feel the same way."

" He doesn't hate you," he says leaning towards me his arms coming around my waist.

" Oh yes he does. But that's okay, he'll come around. Eventually."


	14. Chapter 14: Now You Belong To Me

**Author's Note: Ello, ello! Chapter Fourteen, signed, sealed, delivered! Love that I am keeping up with a chapter a day! This story is coming along wonderfully in my way of thinking, as far as not having to force them out. A huge thank you to my bestie for being so amazing and for being my biggest supporter! I love you soo much! And miss you like crazy! Onto some legal mumbo jumbo. The song used in this chapter is Sierra's Song by The All American Rejects, no copyright infringement intended, I promise. I just really love that freakin song!**

**Anydoodles, I love you all! As always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Now You Belong To Me<strong>

" _I'll be the man you complete tonight, just slip away and believe your mine…." Sierra's Song The All American Rejects._

* * *

><p><em>Four days.<em>

In four days all the hard work, long hours, interviews, publicity, will come to fruition. The Hope For Haiti benefit. I grin as I finish getting ready for my day at work, double checking my eyeliner one last time when my phone starts buzzing, rumbling across my bathroom counter.

I smile thinking it's Tyson with his normal good morning text and when I lift my phone, I frown slightly when I see that its Charlotte calling.

" Hello," I say into the phone slipping into a pair of black flats pushing my hair over my shoulder, as I glance at myself in the full length mirror.

" Brae, you have to get in the office, now! Peter is so pissed off," Charlotte whispers into the phone and my stomach sinks, " He's talking about pulling the plug on the HFH benefit."

" What, why?" I demand snatching my bag up quickly, rushing from the room, a confused Evangeline holding a thermos of coffee out to me and when I take it from her without stopping I ignore her grumpy _" Well, I love you too," _and run for my car.

" Have you seen the latest magazines?" she asks and I roll my eyes.

" No. I've been a little busy, you know, putting together a benefit weekend," I reply sarcastically pulling out of the drive way.

" Well you and Tyson are splashed all over them," she says and my stomach pitches forward, " Peter says its bad publicity."

" Shit. Okay, be there soon. Bye." I toss my phone onto the passenger seat and try not to panic.

* * *

><p>I take a few steadying breathes before lifting my hand to knock on Peter's door and before my hand can even connect with the wood his gruff voice calls out.<p>

" Come in."

I open the door and slip in quickly shutting it lightly behind me.

" Peter," I say and he just holds a hand up to me and points to a chair in front of his desk. I take a deep breath and take a seat.

" Tell me why I shouldn't be pulling the plug on the benefit, Braelyn," Peter says sitting back in his chair his eyes burning into me.

" Well for one, we've sold over five hundred thousand dollars worth of tickets all ready," I say, and he lets out a small breath rubbing at his temple, " Okay look, I don't know what's in the magazine, I don't."

" Look at it," he says tossing an issue of OK! Magazine across the desk at me and I open it to a picture of me wrapped around Tyson at the cemetery and my heart sinks as I close my eyes. The first few sentences causing me to blush deeply.

' _Tyson Ritter slumming it after break up with supermodel Kim Smith.' _

" Okay, so I know what it looks like," I say but he just holds a hand up cutting me off again.

" You understand that you two being photographed together in such a way questions the integrity of PCI?" he asks, and I drop my head, " I have to know right now, is there a physical, romantic relationship between you and Tyson?"

" What?" I sputter, growing increasingly uncomfortable, " Not that it is any of your business, but no. We're friends. This picture was taken when he came with me and Evy to our parents grave's back home."

" I'm sorry Braelyn, I should have know," he says letting out a sigh, " Look. I don't know what's going on between you and Tyson, frankly it isn't my business, but until this benefit is over, you have to keep distance okay?"

" Fine. I'll do that," I murmur leaving his office, all the while the ugly words in the magazine eating away at me.

* * *

><p>In the sanctuary of my room I ignore the way my phone lights up fully aware that Tyson has been trying to text and call for most of the day. Probably because Evangeline decided to call him and ask if he knew anything about horrible things that were beings said in the magazines.<p>

The magazines weren't as bad as the things being said online. Sure every once in a while there was a nice comment made, but for the most part its all bad.

Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad.

' _This chick is a cow compared to Kim Smith!'_

' _Maybe she's good in bed.' _

Oh but my favorite so far had to be this one.

' _Big girls need love too.'_

I roll off my bed and walk to the full length mirror lifting my tank top, and I pinch my stomach. Okay, so I can stand to lose a few pounds, but since when is a hundred and forty five pounds huge? I wear a size eight for God's sake! I roll my eyes, pushing my shirt down. I know its stupid, to let things get to me. To let what perfect strangers who obviously have nothing better to do with their time than to talk shit about someone they don't hurt me so damn much. But what if Tyson feels the same way. What if he thinks the things they think when he looks at me?

I crawl into bed and pull the covers over me.

Its settled.

Tomorrow, I go on a diet.

* * *

><p>Friday and Saturday came and went so quickly my head is still spinning even as I take my time dressing for my night off. My night to enjoy the Hope for Haiti benefit with Evangeline. I settle on leaving my hair down, putting large curls in it that after being carefully messed has my hair spilling in beautiful, shiny waves over my shoulders.<p>

" Evy," I call out from my bedroom fastening the button of my dark denim shorts, " Evy, have you seen my shirt, I could have sworn I left it on my bed before I jumped in the shower and now I cant find the damn thing."

" You mean this shirt?" Evangeline asks from my doorway and I look over my shoulder only to find her leaning against the doorway my pink Hope for Haiti shirt dangling from her fingers.

" Yes, where in the world was it?" I ask my words trailing off as I step closer and find that it looks different, " You did t-shirt surgery didn't you?"

" Yeah, I did. No offense Brae, the shirts are really cute, but kind of boring, and since you aren't working tonight I figured I could change the shirt a little and make it a little better," she says tossing it to me and I hold it up looking at the changes that have been made.

The sleeves were shortened, and though the length of the shirt is the same I turn it and see that careful cutting and braiding of fabric takes up the entire back, and I blush slightly at the thought of how much skin would be exposed. Sure I may not be working tonight, but nevertheless I was still representing PCI.

" Evy, I don't know," I say and she just shakes her head at me holding her hands up to stop me from talking.

" Stop, it will be fine, just put it on," she says and I groan pulling the shirt over my head. Evangeline takes me by the arm and drags me to the mirror and I look at the shirt, turning side to side before turning completely around, and sigh a little in relief. The exposed skin of my back is barely visible with my hair hanging in the way and I smile, " See I told you it would be fine."

" Whatever," I say jokingly sitting on my bed to slide into a pair of pink converses.

* * *

><p>" So I wasn't going to ask," she says slowly and I lift my head to look at her, " Oh who am I kidding of course I was. Have you talked to Tyson at all since the whole magazine fiasco?"<p>

My heart drops a little as I shake my head. It was easy enough, not returning phone calls and text messages, relying on how busy things were during the week, preparing for the big weekend to justify shutting him out. Friday and Saturday it was a little harder, knowing that at any moment Tyson could just pop around any corner before taking the stage, but with strategic planning on me and Charlotte's part, and a crowd that I could easily get lost in at my disposal avoiding him was easier than I had thought it would be, hoped it would be.

" Peter asked me to keep my distance until after this weekend," I say, pushing to my feet, straightening my shirt. Truth is, I have distanced myself from Tyson more for my own self-preservation than for the fact that Peter asked me too. I'm scared of seeing him, talking to him. Scared that I'll see in his eyes the rejection I felt from all the anonymous people who tore me down.

The painful honesty of it all is that I know now beyond a shadow of a doubt that it could never happen. Tyson and me that is. I could never live up to the standards set before me. I could never in a million years compare to Kim Smith, and the thought of even trying too makes my head hurt. I stare at myself in the mirror, suddenly fully aware of all of my flaws. Not to say that I have walked around my entire life thinking I'm perfect, because I haven't. But now, now I see them, really clear, like they are screaming at me.

I've never been "skinny." Not overweight, but by no means the size zero "perfection" that the world is so set on cramming down everyone's throat. For most of my life, up until six days ago I was okay with that. In fact Evangeline and I embraced the fact that our mother's handed down to us a real woman's body. I have hips and curves. An ample chest that bloomed what seemed like overnight when I was eleven and had my dad joking that he was going to build a tall tower and lock me away so no boys could come near me. Only he didn't have to bother with a tower because I grew up with the high expectations and pressures that told us on a daily basis that you weren't beautiful unless you were the size of a toothpick, or gave out. Since I never fell into the _"toothpick"_ category, and I clung to my virginity like nobody else I knew, and still do , boys obviously didn't come around.

" There's more to it than that," Evangeline murmurs and I shake my head, bringing myself out of my dark thoughts and smile at her, easily covering the anxiety and hurt I'm sure were playing over my face.

" Evy its fine," I say turning to look at her.

" Promise?" she urges and I smile at her nodding my head.

" Promise."

* * *

><p>Evangeline and I walk arm in arm through the rolling crowds of the Wave House, and I cant help but smile. So many people from different walks of life, coming together to not only enjoy kick ass music but to raise money for a great cause, and it warms my heart.<p>

" So what time does Tyson and the guys go on?" Evangeline asks when we stop in a small corner of shade in front of one of the many packed bars.

" They go on at ten, and before you ask, Jared and his guys go on before them, at eight," I say taking the bottle of water she holds out to me.

" Can I just say how ridiculously excited that I am to get to see both bands, live," she says, tapping her bottle against mine, " Now lets go see what else we can get into."

Half an hour before Jared and his bands eight o'clock show the Sound Wave Music Hall is all ready filling up, and Evangeline and I stay rooted to our front row spots. Of course my legs ache from a combination of all the walking we did today, and the fact that we've been standing here for almost an hour just to ensure that our spots weren't given away. Even though I tried explaining to Evy that the VIP section was roped off and our spots would hardly be given away she wasn't having it.

The music hall has been stripped of every seat, which just goes to show that the shows we're about to witness are going to be full of energy, and chairs would just get in the way.

" What time is it?" Evangeline asks pacing around turning to look at me as I slide my phone out of my pocket to check the time for what seems like the millionth time.

" Seven thirty-six," I say sliding my phone back into my shorts, " Will you stop pacing and muttering to yourself, people are going to think you're a crack head."

" Shut up. I'm nervous okay? I have only been dreaming of this moment for like, well since the very first time I heard 30 Seconds to Mars," she says taking me by the shoulders, shaking me furiously back and forth.

" Okay, okay," I say pulling myself out of her grip, " I get it, damn."

Minutes tick by, and soon we find ourselves surrounded by people, almost shoved tightly against the stage and when the lights dim the crowd goes crazy, roaring to life when music blares loudly and I look over at my best friend and smile when she looks like she's officially died and gone to heaven.

* * *

><p>The house lights are back up and Evangeline stands in a daze, her hazel eyes gleaming as she clutches the shirt Jared pulled off and intentionally threw at her in the middle of the set sending a wink at her before going back to sing at the top of his lungs. I have never felt so energized in my life. My blood hums and my ears still ring from the screams and music.<p>

" That. Was. Amazing," Evangeline says and I laugh nodding my head.

" You okay there honey, you look a little, star struck," I say when she turns to look at me and I'm alarmed only for a moment when I see tears shining in her eyes.

" He gave me his shirt," she says, " Thousands of people around, girls throwing panties and bra's at him, and he gave me, his shirt. Holy shit."

" I'm almost willing to bet that you will never wash that shirt," I say and she looks at me with a look that says, _'Well, duh,' _and I cant help but giggle, but my laughter is cut short when the lights snap off again and I know that Tyson's show is about to begin.

My heart hammers in my chest as I stand side by side with Evangeline waiting in the darkness. As much as Evangeline had been excited to see Jared and his band in concert, I'm just as excited to see Tyson.

Probably doesn't help that I haven't talked to him in six days, or that I found a way around seeing him. That's why my stomach jumps nervously when the opening to Dirty Little Secret starts, and like a force I've never seen before Tyson takes the stage and I cant help but get caught up in the moment.

* * *

><p>My throat screams as the music trails off and Tyson wipes a towel over his face laughing into the microphone, his voice echoing all around me.<p>

" I think its time to slow it down, just for a minute," Tyson says to the crowd and the wild cheers carry over me and I smile when takes a huge gulp from a water bottle, " I'm looking for someone. Can we get the house lights up, just for a second, just a second."

I wince when the bright lights fill the room and watch, confused when searches the crowd, and when Evangeline starts yelling in my ear I turn to look at her.

" What?" I yell and she smiles a mischievous smile and I know that she's up to something.

" Braelyn," Tyson's voice booms out and I jump my heart thundering inside of me, " Oh Braelyn, where you at girl? Okay guys, I need your help finding this girl. If you all don't know, she is the one behind this whole shindig. She and a small group of others worked tirelessly for months to put this thing together."

My name is being chanted over and over again and I feel like all I want to do is disappear. I look at Evangeline wildly shaking my head as I tug her down next to me in a crouching position.

" Did you know about this?" I demand, fully aware that my voice raises with my nervousness.

" Maybe. Kinda, sorta," she says and I roll my eyes shaking my head.

" I'm not going up there," I hiss at her, " I refuse. I will not do it."

" I guess I'll just have to come down there and find her," Tyson says and I turn my head from side to side, trying to find a way to make a quick exit. He walking in a straight line down the very front row all the while calling my name.

I take a step out of line and before I can make it two full steps in the opposite direction Evangeline snatches me back, and Tyson starts laughing.

" Ah ha, there she is, spot light, spot light please," he says easily walking towards me and I'm held in place by Evangeline who just smiles and laughs when the spotlight hits us and we both show up on the large screens around the room, " Come on. Come with me."

" Tyson, no, please," I beg trying to evade his hand but he just laughs, holding a finger up to the crowd he holds the microphone away from him and leans in to whisper in my ear, " Trust me."

What can I do, but just that? To the sound of a crowd going crazy I let him lead me to the stage, and he easily hops back on, and I look around. Great. No stairs. How do they not have stairs?

" Can someone help her up please?" Tyson says and I groan, so much for finding an easy way out of whatever is about to happen. Two security members scurry across the stage and both hold hands out to me, and pull me up, and my feet hit the stage, " Aww, isn't she gorgeous people?"

I blush deeply waving lightly as people scream wildly and then the music starts, and Tyson captures me, pulling me close to him swaying with me and I realize we're dancing. I'm dancing on stage with Tyson Ritter in front of thousands of people's yet when the his voice flows over me I feel like its just me and him.

' _Open your eyes, you're just like I know you_

_Innocence runs down your face_

_As hard as I try_

_I die when I hold you_

_Guilty, I miss my place_

_Just to be there tonight_

_You gotta know its for real_

_Cause I'll be the man you complete tonight,_

_Just slip away and believe your mine _

_We've got the time now, the rest of our lives_

_Now you belong to me.'_

My heart beats erratically as Tyson sways with me, moving across the stage, dropping to his knee's holding my hand and sending the crowd in a frenzy of screams, and he tugs me down with him laying out on the stage pulling me after him until we lay on the stage together, his legs wrapping with mine as he rolls and is laying half on top of me, and my heart slams in my throat.

' _Lets leave today, we can go anywhere_

_Show me what few get to feel_

_I'm not the same but you steal me away_

_And its such a fake world, you're the one soul that's real_

_Just to be there tonight, I'm alive_

_I'll be the man you complete tonight_

_Just slip away and believe your mine_

_We've got the time now, the rest of our lives_

_Now you belong to me_

_Now you belong to me'_

The bridge to the song comes and Tyson gets to his knee's pulling me against his chest and I'm all too aware that he completely surrounds me. His shirtless chest presses against me, his hand clutching the back of my shirt, fingers poking through the slits in the material caressing the sensitive skin of my back. He smells of sweat, but it doesn't bother me, instead I'm completely captivated by it. By him. His wet hair tickles my cheek and I smile.

He gets to his feet, his hand still tight on mine but he motions for me to stay put as he lets go of me.

' _Sierra, open the door and I'll walk right beside you_

_My Sierra, I'll give you more than a shoulder to cry _

_To believe, there's a place where we both live forever and we'll go_

_If you just take my hand.' _

It hits me. The words. The emotions behind them and maybe I'm the only one who see's it. Maybe its not real. Perhaps it's a mixture of getting caught up in the moment and the hope for it to mean something to him the way it means something to me. Nevertheless the music stops suddenly as his chest heaves and he holds his hand out to me, and I stare at it. Long fingers slightly shaking and I smile taking it letting him pull me back into him to the crashing sound of the music picking back up.

'_I'll be the man you complete tonight_

_Just slip away and believe your mine _

_We've the time now, the rest of our lives_

_Now you belong to me_

_I'll be the man you complete tonight_

_Just slip away and believe your mine_

_We've got the time now, the rest of our lives_

_Now you belong to me.' _

The music drifts out, lower and lower and lower until its completely gone and Tyson kisses me, and it shouldn't have surprised me so much. This isn't the first time we've kissed. But its different. It Earth moving, heart racing, life altering different, and over far too soon.


	15. Chapter 15: The Hits Keep Comin

**Author's Note: Here is chapter fifteen for everyone! Hope you all enjoy, especially my bestie! Love you all, as always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Hits Keep Comin'<strong>

" _You know that saying, " if it feels like its too good to be true, it usually is." Believe in that, because its always right."-Anonymous._

Evangeline and I stand close together backstage, keeping our distance from Tyson and Jared and the rest of the guys as a steady stream of fans file past us. Its interesting really, to see how they handle the fans. The girls who giggle uncontrollably, the ones who put on a façade of cool, calm, and collected composure. Of course it wouldn't be a true meet and greet if there weren't those few scattering of fans who fixed on bored expressions and complained that the show wasn't as good as they hoped.

Evangeline leans in close whispering in my ear.

" Do you see that Malibu Barbie wannabe hanging all over Jared?" Evangeline hisses and I pry my eyes from Tyson, who smiles at me over the head of a petit brunette who all but bounces out of her shoes with bubbling excitement.

" What?" I ask following her gaze and I have to stifle my laughter at the scene that plays out in front of us. Jared stands with a look on his face of mixed amusement and fear as the obviously fake platinum blonde hangs all over him, pressing obviously man made breasts into his chest as she hugs him.

" Seriously, those things cant be real, that it Miss. Fake Boobs move it along," she mutters with a look of disgust on her face and I cant help but laugh hysterically.

" Is someone a little jealous," I tease her and she rolls her eyes tossing her black hair over her shoulder.

" No," she says brushing my words off like I never even spoke them, " Anyways. How about that kiss huh?" I blush deeply when she bumps her hip with mine, and I turn my face away trying to hide the giddy smile that spreads over my lips.

" It was no big deal," I say giggling her eyes grow wide.

" No big deal. Are you kidding me Brae? There was so much heat between you two I'm surprised the stage didn't burn down, I mean damn, I've never seen anything like that before," she says and I blush deeper feeling the familiar, startling skip of my heart at remembering it.

" Okay, so maybe it was something," I say and her eyes grow with excitement as her hands hold tightly onto mine, and I know she's waiting for me to confess that I'm falling head first for Tyson, and just when I'm ready to spill out everything I've been trying to deny for nearly three months Tyson and Jared walk towards us and I quickly snap my mouth shut.

" There they are, the two prettiest girls here tonight," Tyson says smiling broadly at us and I smile shaking my head.

" Do you ladies have any plans?" Jared asks and I check my phone and see that its going on almost three thirty in the morning.

" I don't know about Evy, but I have every intention of going home and going to bed," I say noticing for the first time all night just how tired I'm actually feeling.

" Ahh, what's the fun in that? We're having an after party," Jared says, and I look at him confused.

" Where in the world would you be having an after party at this time in the morning?" I ask knowing full well that every bar in the area is closing for the night.

" Up there," Tyson points towards the rooftop bar of the Sound Wave restaurant and I smile shaking my head. Should have figured they'd party here for the night.

" You guys go ahead," I say and Evangeline shakes her head at me.

" Oh no, you don't work this whole week, you can sleep then. Besides you need to properly celebrate the amazing job you did," Evangeline says and I grown when Tyson and Jared back her up one hundred percent, and with little resistance I let them drag me behind along with them.

* * *

><p>The night air still holds all the heat of day, and I quench my thirst with one of the very pretty pink colored cocktails Evangeline hands to me. It's a small group really, that convene on the rooftop deck, basking in the afterglow of a very successful benefit weekend.<p>

Music plays softly as people lounge and talk, and I enjoy the peace of just being able to sit and watch. Nick, Chris, and Mike sit surrounded by a small group of friends laughing and talking amongst themselves, seemingly content to be in their own little world. Jared sit just to my right with Evangeline both absorbed in whatever it is that they are talking about with Shannon and Tomo, and I begin to wonder where Tyson snuck off too.

I sit forward looking around and find him leaning against the bar talking to a bartender who laughs as he mixes a drink, and when he looks over his shoulder and smiles at me I feel my pulse starting to hammer in my throat when I smile back. He starts towards me and I scoot over the seat to make room for him but he stops mid-step a look of confusion playing over his face.

" Kim!" Nick's voice carries from behind where I sit and I turn slowly finding that a beautiful brunette with impossibly long legs steps onto the rooftop deck a blindingly white smile flashing. They stare at each other. Tyson and Kim. Something unspoken passing between them, and the look on both of their faces seems so intimate that I have to look away. I look to my right, fully aware that the quiet conversation between Evangeline, Jared, Shannon, and Tomo has stopped and Evangeline stares at me wide eyed shock on her face that quickly transforms into concern.

I feel lost. Completely, undeniably, lost as I watch Tyson and Kim embrace each other, and the shock only grows when Tyson takes her by the hand and begins leading her over to our small group, and my fight or flight instinct kicks in, everything screaming at me to run. Just get away, but I'm frozen to my seat.

Tyson makes an awkward introduction and I shake Kim's hand, feeling strangely exposed when her eyes appraise me and she offers a warm smile to me before sitting down, expertly wedging herself between Tyson and me.

Fuck. My. Life.

" So, uhm, Brae, do you want another drink?" Jared asks holding up a bottle and I take it from him not bothering to pour it in the shot glasses that cover the table top, instead I just drink from the bottle, ignoring the bite.

" Whoa, slow down there Brae," Evangeline says reaching for the bottle, but I hold onto it tightly.

" Braelyn, your going to make yourself sick," Tyson says his eyes meeting mine and I fight the sneer that threatens to cross my face.

" Last time I checked Tyson, you aren't in charge of her," Evangeline snaps out and I grin, feeling somewhat lightheaded.

" Thank you. Besides it is a party, right?" I say lifting the bottle in a toast towards Tyson who looks at me like I've sprouted a second head, " Time to drink."

Spinning. The stars that fill the night sky above me spin in a giddy dance as I lay on a table, giggling to myself as Evangeline and Jared sing behind me both almost on the same level of drunkenness as me. Almost.

'_I'm Chiquita banana and I've come to say_

_Banana's have to ripen in a certain way….' _

" Are you guys seriously singing the Chiquita banana song?" I ask laughing as I roll over to look at them and Evangeline sways next to Jared, blinking her big hazel eyes at me a dazed smile on her lips.

" You have a problem with it, you sing something then," Evangeline says and I lay back down contemplating and in the middle of my inebriated contemplations Kim's giggling and Tyson's laughter breaks through the happy haze I've put myself in.

" You know what?" I ask popping up like a spring, " I just had a brilliant idea."

" That would be what?" Jared asks pouring another healthy portion of liquor into my outstretched cup.

" Karaoke," I say pointing to the large screen and small stage.

" You cant be serious," Evangeline protests shaking her head, " They just got done singing. They aren't going to want to sing anymore."

" Says who? Drunken karaoke, sounds amazing, I'm in," Jared says and I smile smugly when Evangeline rolls her eyes at me.

This should be fun.


	16. Chapter 16: So Much For The Happy Ending

**Author's Note: 2 Chapters in one night! Holy cow! Okay so I want to say a huge THANK YOU to my bestie for all of her help in the chapter with song choices and such. You are AHHMAZING and I 3 you! Legal stuff out of the way I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. I will list them at the bottom of this story. As always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: So Much For The Happy Ending…<strong>

" _Not everyone gets the happy ending…some girls are just meant to be alone."-Anonymous._

I watch as a few scatters of men work to get the karaoke machine up and running and after what seems like a million years, not that I'm impatient when drunk or anything, Jared takes the stage and I cant help but laugh when he rocks a feathery pink boa and pink sunglasses. He clears his throat and takes the microphone.

" This is a personal favorite, and means a lot to me, so I would like all of you, to respect this song," Jared rambles on his words slurring a little bit.

"_Hi Barbie_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll,_

_ feel the glamour in pink_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours""_

Evangeline and I are dying of laughter as the song goes on and on, and Jared sings so happily with the beat, that I literally feel like I'm going to die. I hold onto my sides as they burn and the song ends, all of us laughing, Jared bowing dramatically before prancing, yes, prancing off the stage.

" I cant breathe," I choke out and Evangeline laughs even harder as I try to drag in a ragged breath and we both collapse against each other.

" Your turn missy," I say when I finally compose myself, pointing a finger at Evangeline and she smiles broadly and with a hand on her hip she takes the stage only after whispering something to the karaoke D.J. Then the music starts, a steady, pulsing beat and I cant help but to laugh when Jared's eyes grow wide in recognition of his own song.

" _I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted_

_Surrender to nothing, or give up what I_

_ Started and stopped it, from end to beginning_

_A new day is coming, and I am finally free_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

Evangeline dances around the stage, hair swinging as she sings Jared's words. And I know, even if the other's don't, that she's singing them too him. For him. Her voice like dark velvet as it echoes around us. Evangeline could always sing. A talent my Mom honed in on with both of us and fine tuned with voice lessons.

_I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever_

_It ended for both of us, faster than a_

_Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in_

_I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

_Your promises, they look like lies_

_Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife, knife_

_I promise you, promise you_

_I promise you, promise you_

_And I am finally free_

_Run away, run away, I'll attack_

_Run away, run away, go chase yourself_

_Run away, run away, now I'll attack_

_I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack_

Evangeline curls her hand like a cats claw and makes swiping motions towards Jared playfully and I giggle only to have the sound slide down my throat when Jared leaps onto the stage and attacks her. His body hits her and they both tumble onto the stage, limbs wrapped around each other, and I squint my eyes trying to make out just what's going on and I laugh, screaming and yelling along with everyone else as I realize that they are making out. I'm talking hard core lip locking. Evangeline's hands are buried in Jared's hair as her legs hitch around his waist and I see a flash of skin and scramble over to them, swatting Jared's hand from Evangeline's shirt.

" All right that's enough you two," I say giggling when they both come up for air, dazed smiles on their face, " If you two want to tear each others clothes off, do it somewhere more, private."

" Good idea, mind if I, spend the night?" I hear Jared ask Evangeline who giggles as I walk away shaking my head.

* * *

><p>I lean against the bar, coming slowly down from the highest peak of my drunken haze, and I sip slowly from a glass of water, hoping that this will at least head off the worst of the hang over I know is coming my way.<p>

" Hey," Tyson's voice comes from behind me and I immediately feel my body tensing up. I turn slowly, trying to keep my voice steady. To keep all the things I want to scream and yell in his face locked tightly away.

" Hi," I murmur bracing my elbows against the smooth wood.

" So when are you going to tell me what I did to piss you off?" he asks so bluntly that all I can do is blink at him before it all comes back to me. Apparently I hadn't buried myself deep enough in liquor to be numb against the pain that seeing him and Kim together brings me.

" What makes you think I'm pissed off?" I ask proud of myself for keeping my voice calm as his eyes search over me.

" Well see now I'm confused. I'm confused because I know I felt something on that stage tonight, and I know you did by the way you kissed me back, and we've been up here for what, almost two hours and you haven't said a single word to me," he says his voice confused when I stare past his shoulder to the spot where Kim sits, her legs crossed, long hair ruffling in the breeze.

" I don't know what your talking about Tyson, it was just a show, right? Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to sit down. Besides you don't want to keep your," I trail off when he looks over his shoulder to where Kim sits, " Friend waiting."

I sit back down next to Evangeline, and reaching over her I take the drink from Jared's hand swallowing it quickly.

" Uh oh. I'm assuming that didn't go well," Evangeline says murmuring to me, her hand rubbing up and down my back.

" What made you guess?" I ask taking another shot that Jared holds out to me, " I guess I'm not nearly drunk enough to deal with him. Her. Them."

* * *

><p>I'm slightly aware that Tyson is standing on the stage in front of me, sitting on a stool, hands wrapped around the microphone and he nods at the D.J, a movement that makes his hair swing just slightly, falling into his eyes.<p>

" _Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_

_Because it's cold outside, cold outside, it's cold outside_

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in_

_Because it's cold inside, cold inside, it's cold inside_

_And you're slowly shaking finger tips_

_Show that you're scared like me so_

_Let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

_Tell me, tell me_

_What makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Tyson's voice rings clear and true through night air and his words cut deeper than any knife could physically harm me, and it doesn't go unnoticed that his eyes linger over Kim for a time before meeting mine. I sink a little lower in my seat, trying to hide the ache but Evangeline takes my hand, squeezing lightly.

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_Isn't that a song already?_

_I get a B in originality_

_And it's true I can't go on without you_

_Your smile makes me see clearer_

_If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_Slow down girl - you're not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see_

_Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead_

_I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed_

_I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need"_

The song is over almost as quick as it begun and every chants and yells, clapping loudly and my head starts pounding. Tyson barely steps off stage when Kim rushes to him throwing slim arms around his neck and it does me in. The hurt and pain transforming into bubbling anger, searing heat that skitters up and down my spine.

" Brae, you don't have to stay, we can go," Evy whispers to me as I blink away the fiery tears of anger.

" Fuck that," I say getting to my feet feeling so unbelievably steady, despite the amount of alcohol that swims inside of me, " I'm going to sing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

" Are you sure she's going to be okay up there?" Jared asks me his breath tickling my ear and I smile turning my head towards him.

" Now here's the thing about our Brae you have to learn. She may be a bit emotional, but the girl can sing, and when she sings people listen. So Tyson will listen, and she'll make her point perfectly clear to him with whatever song she chooses," I say following impulse that I'm more inclined to follow thanks to the multiple shots of Cabo Wabo that I've taken, as I brush a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

" Speaking of singing, why didn't you tell me you could sing?" he asks and I blush slightly shaking my head.

" You never asked," I say watching Brae as she talks quietly with the D.J.

" Well can I just say how, incredibly sexy it is, to hear a beautiful woman singing my songs?" he asks brushing the hair from my shoulder, exposing my neck, and he makes quick work of his lips, nipping lightly at my sensitive skin, and I shiver lightly pushing him away when Braelyn approaches the microphone.

" Here she goes," I murmur, " Go Braelyn!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

I take hold of the microphone, adjusting it to the perfect level for my short stature and I clear my throat taking a deep breath.

" I just want to say how much fun I have had tonight, and I want to dedicate this song to someone. You know who you are, or at least, you will shortly."

The music starts, blaring loud and bumping and I smile as I start singing.

_So much for my happy endingOh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

I grin as I sing when Evangeline and Jared shoot to their feet cheering madly, and it doesn't escape my realization that Tyson sit's a little straighter, hand tight around the cup in his hands.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_ All the shit that you do_

_ You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

My eyes fall onto Nick's, his own eyes slightly rounding on my words as I can see now the realization hits him as well. I had tiny feeling in my stomach that it was Nick who invited Kim, and by his apparent reaction to what I'm singing its good to know I'm right.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_So much for my happy ending_

I sway as the song ends, Evangeline and Jared both smiling, everyone clapping except for Tyson and Nick who have been locked in a staring contest for a good part of the second half of the song, and I stay rooted to my spot. Hands clenching the microphone stand when Tyson looks at me slowly, blue eyes glazed over and he gets to his feet, approaching me, and I shoot a panicked look to Evangeline who scrambles up to stop him. He brushes right past her though and I step off the stage, rushing past him and down the stairs of the rooftop deck.

* * *

><p>" Braelyn, Braelyn, stop!" Tyson calls as I walk quickly through the darkened Wave House, and I ignore him, but he catches up to me quickly turning me to look at him.<p>

" Don't touch. Don't you dare touch me," I scream, pulling myself from his hands.

" Then fucking talk to me," Tyson yells back, his voice surprisingly loud as it resounds around us.

" I said everything I had to say with that song," I say, backing away from him.

" That's bullshit Braelyn, fucking bullshit."

" No, you want to know what's bullshit Tyson. That I was starting to fall for you. I was believing the things you would say to me, the way you would act around me. I fucking believed that you felt what I felt on that stage tonight! I am so incredibly stupid, and I thank God that I will never have to see you again. We're done. The benefit is over, and believe me when I tell you this Tyson, I do not ever want to see you again," I scream, pushing him back with my hands when he takes a step towards me, " Ever!"

" Fuck this! You are the most infuriating person I have ever met Braelyn, ever, and I have met a lot of people. You think your so tough, you hide behind this cold exterior. You have a soft heart for people in need, but heaven fuckin' forbid you actually let someone get close to you. That's why its so fucking easy for you to push people away," he yells and I wince at his words, "Why its so easy for you to see that my ex-girlfriend, who I did not invite here by the way, is here and jump to the conclusion that I want her back, or she wants me back, and you get to be the victim, because its easier for you to handle being the one who is hurt than to actually get it through your thick fuckin' skull that someone likes you."

" You think your so damn smooth Tyson, so smooth, but your not! So what if I don't let people in. I would rather live my life like that, than to pull people in, make people think I give a fuck about them, and then drop them the minute something better comes along," I scream furious that tears are actually falling down my face.

" Brae," Evangeline yells my name running with Jared right behind her, and she plants herself between Tyson and myself, her face full of fury, " What the hell is going on here?"

" Nothing. We're done. I want to go home," I say and she wraps an arm around me turning me away from Tyson.

Each step hurts worse than the one before it, and once inside the safety of the car I bury my face in my hands and cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Psst down here, yeah right here. As I said here is a list of the songs used in this chapter! No copyright infringement intended.<strong>

**Barbie Girl by Aqua**

**Attack By 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade**

**Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Stay

**Author's Note: Ello'Ello lovelies! I just want to say a huge thank you for the reviews, not only from my bestie but from CrissYami, love501! Seriously you guys are all so awesome and I appreciate your words and feedback sooo much! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter...as always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Stay<strong>

" _Sometimes the hardest thing to do is ask someone to stay when everything inside of you is screaming at you to run,"-Anonymous._

Throbbing. That's all I can think when I wake wincing at the sunlight that streams into my room, and I groan rolling over, tossing the blanket over my head. My stomach rolls viciously and I clamp down on the sick feeling squeezing my eyes shut to ward it off, and when it passes I let out a shaky breath.

Most of last night is a haze. I remember the concert well enough, Tyson pulling me onstage. Dancing. Kissing. It's what I remember even clearer than that that makes me feel like I want to throw up. Kim being there, with her beautiful face and perfect body. All over again I'm washed in pain and bitterness.

What's worse is I cant help but think about what I did. What the repercussions of my actions will be. How I will never again be able to look at Tyson, let alone speak to him, and my heart aches, literally feels like its tearing apart slowly inside of me. And I try to find escape in sleep, anything to help me forget.

* * *

><p>I shuffle slowly into the kitchen, happy that the sick feeling from the hang over has been shaken off thanks to solid sleep and a steaming shower. Now if I can just soothe the hollow feeling in my stomach all will be okay. I look around surprised that Evangeline isn't awake yet, and picking up two bottles of water I walk towards her room.<p>

I push open her door fully prepared to wake my best friend so she can share in the misery of punishment for our over indulgence, but I stop short, blinking owlishly. Jared and Evangeline sleep tangled together, the sheet covering them from the waist down, Jared's arm covering Evangeline's chest and I blush deeply trying to not make a sound. I creep to her bedside and leave the bottles of water and sneak back out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

" At least someone had fun last night," I murmur to myself with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p>I don't really know what it is about the beach. About the sand, the air, the crash of water on land that soothes me, but it does. I sit with my legs pulled to my chest and watch as the sun gleams off the water, and for it being a Saturday the little cove isn't overly crowded, and I thank God for that.<p>

I wondered for a long time how it would feel, to pull the benefit off. I had imagined I would feel this huge sense of accomplishment, like I had done something so much bigger than myself and did good at it. Instead, I feel, empty. I know logically that a big part of that has to do with how it all ended. How I over reacted. The look on Tyson's face when I screamed at him, and pushed him out of my life, for good.

The tears are inevitable. They come with the territory of a broken heart, at least that's what I've been told, but the thing I don't get is I don't have the right to be broken hearted. We weren't exclusive, committed to each other. We had just said we would see what would happen, so what right do I have to mope around all because it didn't go the way I had so desperately wanted it too.

" _I know I have to let go, but I just don't know how," _I murmur, speaking the prayer to the skies, _" Momma, if ever I needed you, now is the time. Help me know what to do." _

I left out a shaky breath and a sense of peace and calm settles over me as I get to my feet. Like all the hurt is washed away by a huge crashing wave and in its place is hope, and I know what I have to do. I walk across the beach, enjoying the feel of the sad beneath my toes, and grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I wake slowly, pleasantly surprised that I'm not greeted by a rolling stomach or spinning room and as I turn my head to test just how steady it is on my shoulders I'm surprised to be met by a cap of dark hair. My heart gives a sudden bump against my rib cage as Jared murmurs something in his sleep and holds onto me a little tighter. I look down my body, blushing deeply when I realize that I am completely naked save for a the sheet that covers just my lower half while Jared covers my upper half.

" I thought it was a dream," I whisper to myself feeling a sudden rush of giddiness course through me.

" Mmm, if it was we had the same dream, and it was fucking phenomenal," Jared's sleep filled voice rumbles from his lips and I laugh lightly running my fingers through his hair.

" Thought you were still asleep," I say and he opens his eyes slowly turning his face to look up at me. I stare, taking him in. The adorably boyish grin on his lips and his sleep mussed hair curling just over the tips of his hair.

" I was 'til you started talking to yourself," he jokes through a yawn and I playfully slap his arm, " But if you need a refresher on what we did last night, I would be all too happy to replay it for you."

" Well, I am a bit hazy," I murmur cupping his face when he hovers over me, holding himself up on his hands, and I kiss him, a soft hum building in my throat, and it quickly turns into a groan and then a steady stream of curses when my phone starts ringing next to my head.

" Don't answer it," he says pressing a trail of kisses down my throat and I shiver tempted to listen to him, but I remember that it could be work about the latest shipment we've been waiting on for nearly three weeks.

" I have too," I groan rolling from underneath him to snatch my phone off the nightstand, " Hello."

" Is this Evangeline Mason?" a soft voice asks and I roll my eyes prepared to rip into any telemarketer interrupting what I'm sure was about to be very hot, satisfying afternoon sex.

" Yes," I hiss out, Jared running his fingers expertly up and down my spine.

" Miss. Mason, this is Rebecca Lewis at La Jolla Memorial Hospital, we have your cousin Braelyn Mercier here. She was in an accident," the soft voice goes becomes a loud buzzing when I jump out of my bed and scramble into clothes, barely noticing that its Jared shirt I pull over my head.

" No. No, she's in bed," I stammer pulling my shorts on.

" Evy, what is it, what's wrong?" Jared calls to me but I ignore him as I tear out of my room. I come to a screeching halt in front of Brae's room and slam her door open, my heart plummeting into my stomach when I see that her bed is empty.

" Brae! Brae!" I scream racing around the house but she's nowhere to be found. Her car is not in the driveway or garage and I feel like my world is collapsing around me.

" Evy! Evangeline!" Jared snatches me by the shoulders and leans down trying to get my attention, but I shake free of his hold searching for my keys.

" I, I, I got to go. I have to leave. Brae," my words come at barely a whisper as my hands shake fiercely and as I grab my keys I remember that my car isn't here. It was left at the Wave House because we took a cab home, " No. No. God damn it!" I slam my hand against the counter and try to stop my shoulders from shaking.

" Okay, Evangeline, I need you to breathe for me okay," Jared's voice is so calming that I cant help but to listen to him, " Okay, your steady. Good. Now tell me what is going on."

" That was the hospital. Brae was in an accident," I say my chest hitching, " I, I didn't get details. Everything just started buzzing."

" Okay. Okay. We should get to the hospital," he says and I'm so caught off guard by that, that I cant move when he starts walking away his hand in mine.

" Your going to come with me?" I ask in disbelief, and he gives me an odd look, and nods his head.

" Of course I am," he says, and he takes my hand pulling his phone from his pocket.

* * *

><p>The twenty minute drive to the hospital seems to take an eternity as my foot bounces up and down nervously and I try my hardest not to fiddle with my fingers.<p>

" She isn't going to like this," I mutter glaring at the back of Tyson's head as he drives, a serious look on his face, " Why did you call him."

" Because he's the only one with a car around," Jared says rubbing my back sympathetically.

" Yeah, well its all his fault anyway," I spit out biterally.

" Evy."

" What, it is. If he wouldn't have screwed up last night she would have stayed home instead of going anywhere," I say not bothering to hide my bitterness.

" I know that okay!" Tyson yells pulling into a parking spot, " God, you think I don't know that? That this isn't fucking killing me!" His eyes burn when he whirls around to stare at me, and I swallow the sarcastic retorts that threaten behind my lips, as I realize that guilt is eating him up.

" I'm sorry," I murmur, " I'm sorry. I'm just. I'm scared."

" Its fine, I get it," Tyson murmurs getting out of the car keeping completely silent the whole walk in.

* * *

><p>I rush to the front desk of the emergency department and wait impatiently for the nurse at the desk to hang up the phone.<p>

" Can I help you?" the woman asks, her dark eyes shining behind glasses that don't quiet hide her fatigue.

" Yes, I got a call, that my cousin was in an accident," I say trying to keep my voice steady so that I make sense and make this as quick as possible.

" Her name?"

" Braelyn. Braelyn Riley Mercier," I say the sound of her clicking away on the keyboard in front of her grating on my nerves.

" Ahh, okay. She is still right here in the emergency department. If you walk around that corner I will buzz you through, she's in 176 all the way down at the very end," she says and I smile nodding at her.

" Thank you, thank you so much," I say and I grab both Jared and Tyson by the hand and drag them, forcing them to run to keep up with me.

We reach the end of the hall and I push open the sliding glass door and pull the curtain back, and find Braelyn, her eyes closed as she lays curled on her side, a hospital gown on, a bag by the bed and I cant help but feel my eyes widening when I see they are stained red with her blood.

" Brae," I whisper walking to her, fingers shaking when I reach out to touch her.

" Evy?" Brae's voice comes out broken and shaky and at first I'm afraid that she's crying but it takes me only a second to realize that she's laughing.

Laughing hysterically.

" Oh Evy, you're here!" she says smiling sluggishly at me and I collapse into a chair and just stare at her, " Why so serious Evang-a, Evang-a, Evangeline? You ever notice how funny your name sounds?"

" She's gone crazy. Plain and simple. She must have hit her head and she has gone completely loopy," I mutter and Jared snickers behind me his hands on my shoulders and I let out a shaky breath when someone clears their throat.

" She's not crazy. A little drugged up, but not loopy. I take it your Braelyn's cousin?" a deep voice asks from the doorway and I look up to see a handsome older man standing with a chart in hand an amused smile on his lips, " I'm Doctor Porter."

" Doctor Porter," I say getting to my feet to shake his hand, " Can you tell me what happened?"

" Well, the best that we got from witnesses at the scene and your cousin here was she was walking through the parking lot at The Cove when a group of teenagers not paying attention and going a little too fast hit her," he says, his voice so blasé about it that I cant think for a second.

" Wait, she was hit by a car? As in she wasn't in a car, her body was actually hit by a car?" I demand and he looks up from the notes he's jotting down.

" Yes, but she's fine. She's bruised up, has some minor lacerations, the worst of it is the road rash, which is pretty bad on her leg. She did hit her head and she does have a very mild concussion, but like I said before all of her scans came back normal. She's going to be very sore, and with the concussion unless you want her to stay here for the night," he says but I interrupt him.

" No she'll come home. I'll take her home," I say rubbing a hand over her hair as she smiles at me.

" Okay. She will need to be woken up every two and a half to three hours. If she becomes lethargic, unresponsive, develops a fever, slurred speech she will need to be brought back in," he says handing me a stack of papers, " There is a prescription for some antibiotic ointment for the road rash, as well as a prescription for vicodin for the pain. Any questions?"

I glance over the papers before signing a copy before handing it back to him.

" No, I got it. Can she go now?" I ask and he smiles at me.

" Yes, I will have a nurse come in and remove her I.V line and she'll be free to go. Braelyn, take care of yourself, no more running into cars okay?" he jokes with her patting her shoulder and she giggles madly, waving him out of the room.

" Psst, Evy, psst," she says and I look at her crouching beside her bed watching as she cups a hand around her mouth, " Didn't he look like Dr. McSteamy from Grey's Anatomy?" I stare at her and start laughing when she giggles madly.

" Yeah, yeah he did."

* * *

><p>" Home, home, home. Home sweet home," Braelyn giggles as Jared and Tyson flank her arms wrapped around her waist in support as I unlock the house and help them guide her in, " Pretty house. Pretty girl. Pretty boy." She giggles the words when she pets Jared's face and he laughs shaking his head.<p>

" Okay Brae, time for you to go to sleep now," I say opening her bedroom door and I watch as Tyson and Jared carefully lay her down, and I pull the covers up and over her and before I can even say anything her eyes slide closed and she's sound asleep.

We leave her to sleep and head for the kitchen where I take a bottle of water from the refrigerator and drink deeply, washing away the tightness in my throat.

" Thank you," I say to Tyson smiling at him when he just nods his head.

" I think it would be a good idea if we all stay here tonight, take shifts waking her up and such," Jared says and I'm too exhausted to argue with him.

" Sounds good to me," I murmur, " I think I'm going to take a shower. Excuse me."

I close myself off in my bathroom and with the water running on full blast I slide against the glass door staring down at Jared's shirt that I still wear and burying my face in my arms I cry.

" Evy?" Jared's face swims before my eyes through the steam billowing in the bathroom and I smile at him shakily.

" Sorry, I just. I had to get it out. I've only ever been scared like that one other time in my life and its when my parents died," I say swiping at the tears that roll down my cheeks. Jared takes my face in his hands and presses a tender kiss to my forehead.

" I cant imaging what it would be like," he murmurs, hugging me close, " You need to relax now. She's safe, and she's okay."

" I know. I know," I say letting out a deep breath, " I'm just going to jump in the shower." I get to my feet and fiddle with the hem of his shirt that look at him, his eyes intense even through the dense steam building around us, " Want to, join me?"

He laughs pulling his tank top over his head before he kisses me.

" I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

The happy, floating on water feeling I had been so thoroughly enjoying has started wearing off and all of a sudden my body is alive with aches and pains, and I close my eyes to block them out, but a small whimper comes from my lips as I move just a little, sending wave upon wave of pain to consume me.

" Brae?" a questioning voice comes from the corner of my room and I open my eyes to see Tyson crouching by the side of my bed, and I stare at him in wonderment.

" What are you doing here?" I ask lightly trying to sit up but he gently hold me down, picking up a glass of water and a pill bottle.

" Helping to keep an eye on you," he murmurs shaking a pill into my palm handing me the water. I swallow it quickly, handing the glass back to him.

" Why?" I ask, noting the dark circles under his eyes, proof that he hasn't slept.

" Why not?" he asks gently brushing my hair over my forehead.

" Because I was horrible to you. I was coming to find you, today," I murmur, staring at him as he continues to stroke my hair, " I was coming to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way. Its not like we're together, or were together, I had no right to treat you the way I did. To say the things I said when you've done nothing but be amazing to me."

" Well, you just had to go and take all the thunder out of my apology didn't you?" he asks bemused, " I didn't invite Kim last night Brae. She heard about it and was in town and talked to Nick about it, decided to come out. She was at the show, she saw you. She likes you actually. Says you might just be what I need. Someone to keep me in my place. We'll talk about this later okay, sleep."

I watch him as he gets up to leave my room but I reach out touching his hand.

" Ty?" I whisper and he looks down at me.

" Hmm?"

" Stay."


	18. Chapter 18: I'm Sorry I Miss You

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well here it is Chapter 18 of IBWIBFY! I want to give a quick shout out to my Bestie, for her continuing support and reviews on FB! You are amazing, and I 3 you oh so much! Again and huge thank you to CrissYami, and to MacheSalas for their reviews! They make my day whenever I get them! As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: I'm Sorry. I Miss You.<strong>

" _Why is it always so hard for us to admit when we were wrong? And why is it that we always seem to wait until its too late?"-Anonymous._

Four weeks have passed since the benefit and life has somewhat gone back to normal. Well as normal as could be expected all things considered. The bruises from my accident have almost completely healed, and it doesn't hurt to walk or breathe for that matter, so I cant really complain. Well I could, I suppose, complain that not having Tyson around as much is killing me, but he's busy in the studio, and I understand that. And I'm busy with work, and trying to not be too jealous whenever I walk in the house and find Jared and Evangeline together.

I'm just restless that's all. Doesn't help that it will be a year before the campaign for Haiti can start, and the rest of the year is pretty much going to be nothing but pushing papers and meetings. Sure there will be other charity events but nothing as big as what we just did. I hate feeling restless. Maybe I should take a trip, just me, a bag, and my camera.

I sit back in my office chair turning slow circles when a sudden knock on the door has me almost falling out of it.

" Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," a deep voice rumbles from the doorway and I look up. I'm struck at first by the good looking man in a short sleeved green polo and jeans, but what gets hits me more is the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before.

" Do, do I know you?" I ask straightening myself out as I get to my feet, and it dawns on me. Doctor Porter, " Doctor Porter?"

He looks at me questioningly before a light dawns on his face, a slow smile on his lips, lighting up hazel eyes.

" Ahh, so you are the Braelyn Mercier," he says chuckling as he takes my hand, " Chase. Chase Porter."

" You remember me?" I ask motioning for him to sit down.

" Honestly I don't know how I couldn't have known who you were when you came into the emergency room that day," he says, " I was there at the Hope for Haiti benefit. You do amazing work." I blush at his words when it sinks in just how good looking this man is.

" Thank you, but it isn't just me. It's a whole team of people," I say offering him a bottle of water.

" Right, which is why I'm here," he says and I settle back into my chair and wait for him to continue, " I work for Doctors Without Borders, and I would like to invite you and your team along for our next campaign, in Haiti."

" Are, are you serious?" I ask lighting up at his offer.

" Very. We could use someone like you to take pictures to show that there is still so much to be done. And we can always use extra hands," he says, " You interested."

" Absolutely," I answer quickly pulling another deep laugh from him, " When, when do we leave?"

" In a week," he says, " I will email all of the details to you and your team. Its going to be a pleasure to have you on this trip Braelyn."

" Thank you, thank you so much Dr. Porter," I say getting to my feet to shake his hand one more time.

" Its Chase, call me Chase, I have a feeling we're going to get to know each other well on this trip."

I wait until the door is closed to dance happily around my office, giggling wildly before picking up my phone to spread the news.

* * *

><p>" So wait, slow down. Dr. Porter aka the real life Dr. McSteamy works for Doctors without Borders and invited you and the team personally to join their next Haiti campaign. In a week?" Evangeline asks handing me a glass of wine before sitting next to Jared.<p>

" Yes. Its so crazy. I was just sitting in my chair, thinking about how I'm just restless and need something to fill my time until the campaign next year and he knocks on my door," I say smiling when I take a sip, " Its going to be amazing. I cant wait to take pictures, and meet new people."

" How long will you be gone for? Jared asks, " You know its Hurricane season there right now, until October." I wince a little, because I knew that, but Evangeline didn't, and I will be there through the thick of it.

" Nine weeks," I say trying not to meet eyes with Evangeline who glares at me.

" Your going during Hurricane season! Are you crazy? Or just trying to get yourself killed?" she demands and I cant help but laugh, " Don't. Don't you laugh at me."

" I'm sorry but this is how you always act when I go on a campaign," I say shrugging my shoulders while she fumes.

" Do not!"

" Do to. When I went to Africa you tried talking me out of going by claiming I could get eaten by a lion," I point out delighted when Jared laughs loudly, " When I went to Liberia you were convinced I was going to get caught in some sort of civil uprising and get either kidnapped or killed. I think the only one you didn't stress over so much was Tanzania, and that's because it was my very first campaign."

" So what if I worry," she mutters, her lower lip pouting out a little, " I'm your cousin, and your best friend. Its my job."

" I know, I know," I say rolling my eyes, " But I promise you, nothing is going to happen."

" That's what you say, but you never…" her voice trails off when there is a knock on the door.

" I'll get it," I say motioning for her to stay put, and I put my glass down breezing to the door. I pull it open and smile when Tyson stands on the other side grinning at me.

" Hey stranger," Tyson calls swinging me into a hug.

" Hi," I say smiling when he follows me into the living room. He sits next to me, kicking his legs out, nonchalantly picking up my glass of wine taking a sip from it.

" I had to take a breather," he says, " So what were you all chatting about?"

" Oh well Brae has some incredible news," Evangeline says and I grin when he looks at me expectantly.

" Well, what is it?" he urges me on and I shrug my shoulders.

" Okay, so you know how I told you that the Haiti campaign wasn't actually going to be able to happen until next year, clearances and such having to be made and whatnot. Well today Dr. Porter," I say and he chokes on my wine covering his mouth as he coughs.

" Wait you mean Dr. Porter, as in Dr. Porter who took care of you when you had your accident?" he asks and I nod my head.

" Yes, that Dr. Porter. Anyways, he came by today. He works for Doctors Without Borders, and he invited me and the team along for their campaign, which starts next week," I say and he grins at me setting the glass down to hug me fiercely.

" That is amazing," he says, " That is just so amazing. I would love to come along for a trip like that."

" Why don't you?" I ask and he just stares at me, his face dropping a little and he sighs running his hands over my hair, " Seriously Tyson. It would be an awesome opportunity for you."

" You know, Evangeline and I have dinner reservations," Jared says suddenly breaking up the uncomfortable silence that has settled into the room.

" We do?"

" We do. Lets go. Ty, man good to see you. Brae, congratulations, and good look," Jared says taking Evangeline by the hand leading her out of the house.

* * *

><p>" So I take it when you said <em>" you would love to come along for a trip like that," <em>you didn't actually mean it," I say getting up to pace the living room, unsettled by the silence.

" Brae, its just. Its not that easy," Tyson says his voice rough, " I cant just drop everything and go to Haiti with you."

" Why not?" I ask fiddling with the necklace hanging around my neck.

" Because I cant! I did that for you once all ready. I postponed recording, to help with the benefit," he snaps at me and the blood drains from my face as I shake my head at him.

" I. I never asked you to do that. You chose to do that. You could have just done the concert. You did not in any way have to help with rest of it," I say, my eyes burning.

" Look, I did my part, I gave the best that I could for the benefit and for you," he says and I feel my eyes widen in shock at him, " I didn't mean it that way Brae."

" No, no of course not. You didn't mean it that way at all, and you did a good thing Tyson you did, but it doesn't stop after some benefit concert over a weekend. One weekend doesn't erase lifetimes of poverty, disease, and destruction. You know, I would think with you being an artist and all, especially someone who writes music that touches so many people's lives that you would understand what a trip like this could mean. Do you know what it could teach you, what it could show you?" I ask, my heart aching when he refuses to meet my eyes, " That it could change your entire life and you could turn around and write a song about how it changed your life, how it changed you, and you could in turn change someone else's life. You have so much potential Tyson, to help change this world, and you aren't using it. Its all good and fine to make an organization and raise money because you see tragedy on the evening news, but it is entirely different to actually go there and see it first hand. To work endless days and nights to help."

I watch him, as he lifts and drops his hand, his jaw clenching and unclenching and I can tell he's trying to find something to say, but seconds turn to minutes and I just shake my head sadly at him.

" Obviously there is nothing I can say to make you see, you should go."

" Brae, come on, Brae," he calls after me as I storm off to my room, and I ignore him slamming my door in his face flipping the lock, and I wait jumping slightly when the front door slams a few seconds later, and I flop onto my bed closing my eyes.

Unbelievable.

* * *

><p>I check and double check my bags, looking over the print out of supplies needed for the campaign.<p>

" Your still up," Evangeline calls from my doorway and I look up from my bag and smile at her.

" Yeah. Just doing a last minute double check. Don't want to get all the way there and find out I forgot my panties or something," I say giggling when she laughs loudly before sitting on the edge of my bed her feet kicking back and forth.

" So are you excited?" she asks and I smile zipping up my bag.

" Unbelievably," I say sitting back on my feet, " I cant wait to get there. Take pictures. Meet new people."

" You going to talk to Tyson before you leave?" she asks, and I sigh deeply shaking my head.

" There is nothing left to be said Evy. He showed me his true colors," I mutter getting to my feet to stretch out my back, " And I didn't like what I saw."

" Come on Brae, you cant honestly hold it against him. He has a job too you know. Sure it may not be a normal nine to five, but hell look at us. Our jobs aren't exactly normal either," she says and I grit my teeth, because I know she's right. I shouldn't be angry with him over this, but I cant help myself. Maybe if she saw his face, or heard him when he said the things he said it would be different, but she didn't.

" Maybe, maybe I'll text him before I leave in the morning," I say, smiling at her, " But can we forget about the Tyson drama for now and get on with tradition?"

" Of course we can, come on," she says linking her arm with mine leading me to the living room where our favorite dvd's and snack foods await for an all night movie marathon.

* * *

><p>I'm half awake when Evangeline and I pull into the parking lot of PCI at four a.m and I smile when Charlotte bounces to the car and pulls open my door dragging me into a hug.<p>

" Morning," Charlotte says her coppery hair swinging as she helps pull my bags from the back.

" Mmm. Not yet," I murmur, " I am exhausted. Was up all night. So cant wait to sleep on the plane. Need caffeine."

" Ahh Chase has you covered there. The good doctor got everyone coffee," she says grinning when I let out a breathy amen.

" Ahh there she is," Chase says approaching us with two cups of coffee in his hands, " Caffeine?"

" God yes," I murmur taking it, drinking deeply, enjoying the heat as it flows down my throat.

" Evangeline, nice to see you again," Chase says and Evangeline grins shaking his hand.

" Dr. Porter," Evangeline says, " You better take good care of my girl here."

" Evy," I mutter rolling my eyes at her.

" Don't worry about a thing. I'll keep an eye out for her," Chase says his deep voice rumbling into the early morning air.

" Good. Okay, I'm going to get the hell out of here. Go back to bed. I love you," Evangeline says hugging me close, and I hold onto her, " Be safe. Be smart. Change lives."

" Be safe. Be smart. Kick ass," I murmur back to her blinking back the inevitable tears that fill my eyes, before letting her go, " See you in nine weeks."

" Counting down the days all ready," Evangeline calls from the car and I watch as she pulls away.

" Evy!" I shout after her and she stops the car popping her head from the window, " No having sex in my bed!" I laugh hysterically when she flips me off with a huge smile on her face.

I hold my phone in my hands, fingers hovering over the keyboard, and I try to think of what to write. I let out a shaky breath punching keys and before I can change my mind I send it sliding my phone shut and flipping it off just in time for the announcement for our flights boarding to ring out overhead, and lifting my camera bag and ticket I slip into line behind Chase, with Charlotte chattering in my ear a mile a minute and I should be on top of the world with excitement, instead, I feel sad. Like a piece of my heart is staying behind and it just might be a part that I cant live without.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV <strong>

I roll over groaning, my head still swimming from the endless shots of, hell I don't even know what the shots were. I sit up slowly, and scrub my hand slowly over my face letting the arm that had been wrapped over my waist slide off of me when I notice the light on my cell phone blinking. I reach over and pick it up guilt settling like a fiery ball in my stomach as I read the text.

' _I'm sorry. I miss you. Maybe I'll see you in nine weeks? Take care of yourself Ty, please? Love, Brae.'_

I rub my hands over my hair letting my head hang low as I stare at the floor, a nameless girl laying behind me, and a girl who drives me completely crazy but has me utterly captivated on my mind, and all I can think is how fucked up everything seems to be.


	19. Chapter 19: It's Never Too Late

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here is chapter nineteen for everyone's enjoyment! I hope you all enjoy it. I want to thank everyone for their feedback. Especially my bestie who is my rock! I love you Laycie and I hope that this chapter helps to brighten your mood, even if just a little. As always, Read/Enjoy/Review! **

**P.S. So the Haitian Creole I used in this chapter was found online, so if its not correct or only partially right I apologize and if it offends anyone that wasnt my intention! Okay, carry on. Read away!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: It's Never Too Late<strong>

" _Why is it only after we've lost someone that we realize how much it is that we wanted them. Needed them? Why is it that only when they can no longer be ours that we realize how much we love them?"-Anonymous._

Under a thatched roof, water streaming through the cracks and pouring in front of me I watch the children of the village as they kick a soccer ball through the mud, their voices raising in joy and laughter as they play, and I cant help but smile. I raise my camera, taking shots, taking the memories.

" Working hard I see?" Chase's voice comes from nowhere breaking into the solitude that I was finding in doing what I love to do, startling me.

" Oh, yeah," I say laughing lightly gladly accepting the water bottle he hands me. Despite the rain that insists on falling almost endlessly, the humidity takes it out of you as much if not more than heat, " Its beautiful. Watching them. In the middle of all of this, devastation, they still find joy."

" The human spirit is a resilient one," he murmurs, and I nod my head setting the bottle down to pull my hair back up and out of my face.

" It has to be amazing," I say looking at Chase as he watches the children play, his hands clapping together as he urges them on, calling out words of encouragement in a delightful mix of Haitian Creole and English.

" What's that?" he asks looking back at me his eyes still lit up from the excitement of the pick up soccer game happening in front of us.

" Your job. You travel what, three hundred days of the year? Different countries, different people. It has to be amazing," I say quickly snapping a picture of him when he turns his face towards the sounds of excited cheers.

" You do the same thing," he says and I laugh shaking my head.

" I wish. If I could travel that much of the year I truly believe I would be beyond happy with my life. Truth is, we're lucky if we get out of the country once a year," I say hooking my arms around my knee's.

" It is amazing. I've seen things most people will never get the chance to see, met more people than most will meet in their lifetime. It does at times, have its drawbacks," he says his voice growing suddenly serious.

" Really, name one?"

" My mother."

" Your mother?" I ask perplexed and he eases into a smile and nods his head.

" My mother. Every time I'm back in the states and see her, I hear the same thing. _' When will you marry Chase? I deserve grandbabies Chase. Will you not carry on the family name Chase.' _Its horrifying," he says and I cant help but to laugh as I shake my head at him.

" Mmm, does sound terrifying," I say and he playfully pushes me and I tumble from the makeshift porch, mud splattering up my bare legs as I catch myself, covering my camera with my hands. I turn slowly, pulling the strap from around my neck and setting it down on the porch in a dry spot before shooting a glare at Chase, " You could have ruined my camera you know? What kind of doctor pushes a person?"

" I am so sorry," he says laughing as I lean down to brush the mud from my legs, " Here let me help you." I calculate and wait, watching him as he steps towards me and I take a small step back leading him right where I want him and I move quickly. I reach down grabbing two large handfuls of mud and fling them, laughing madly when they splatter over his chest and shorts and he looks at me in disbelief.

" Did you…you just," he sputters and I laugh even harder, laughter quickly giving way to high pitched screams when he tackles me, long arms wrapping around my waist as he pulls me down into the mud with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

It was a bad. A very bad day. A shipment from a London museum not only got lost, but once it got found, it was short two painting and a statue, _' Mr. I-Think-I'm-Better-Than-Anyone-Else'_ Dr. Harrison, the stuffy lead curator who is so insistent on making my life a living hell had to, just had to blame the whole fiasco on me. Why? Because he's an ass that's why.

" Like its my fault the crate got sent to the wrong place," I fume shoving the key into the front door, unlocking and pushing it open furiously, " As if I personally went to London and put the wrong shipping address on the fucking thing."

I drop my bags in the entry way, taking full advantage of the fact that the house is all mine as I strip out of my clothes leaving a trail as I make my way to my bedroom. I know what I need. A good night alone. Maybe do some swimming, order in some dinner, a good glass of wine. Hopefully an entertaining e-mail from Brae to lift the mood, maybe watch a movie. I lose myself in the thought of a lazy evening in my eyes closing on the happy thoughts, so imagine my surprise when the sound of someone whistling in my bathroom has my heart slamming into my throat.

My eyes snap open and I look around, embarrassed by the fact that not only am I standing in my underwear while a stranger whistles away in my bathroom, but that I have nothing to defend myself with. This is something Brae has always been warning me about. Why she insisted on keeping a baseball bat by her bed. But not me, no. I always figured I could just charm my way out of a situation.

" Shit, shit," I whisper looking around wildly. I resort to picking up my violin bow, and with it tightly clenched in my hand I slowly approach my half closed bathroom door, taking a deep breath before I spring. I shove the door open, bow raised over my head a primal scream half way through my lips and the 'intruder' turns a look of shock on his face and the fear quickly dissipates, replaced by an increasing sense of humor and absurdity.

Jared stands before me, a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist as he looks at me, eyes wide with shock, hands raised in defense.

" Uhm, hi," Jared says and I lower my hand, the bow clattering to my bathroom floor and I just shake my head, laughing hysterically.

" What in the world are you doing here?" I ask when he crouches down to pick up the bow from the floor, setting it onto the bathroom counter.

" You gave me a key remember?" he asks, " I figured since I hadn't heard from you, you must have been having a hard day, so I had Tomo drive me down, was going to take you to dinner, or maybe just order in. I got bored, waiting for you, so I took a swim."

" Well, you should have texted me, let me know. I thought you were an intruder or something. I was fully prepared to defend my life and house," I say and he looks at my 'weapon,' and back at me a smile blooming on his face.

" Terrifying," he smirks and I playfully smack his arm.

" Hey, I could have done some major damage," I say and he just continues grinning at me, " Whatever. I'm going swimming."

* * *

><p>Hours later, with the days heat finally ebbing away under the cloak of night I sit curled on the couch, laptop in my lap as I scan my email. The sound of Jared tinkering in the kitchen, preparing plates of food, the sound of him murmuring as he talks to someone on the phone filling the silence, and I find it all so, comforting.<p>

Sure, I'm used to a couple of months alone when Brae leaves on campaigns, but I never really realized how alone I felt when she was gone, until someone was here with me to go through it.

" Email from Brae!" I call happily over my shoulder to Jared who shoots me a dazzling smile while he holds his phone pressed between shoulder and ear, two plates of food in his hands as he comes to join me. I take one of the plates and set it beside me watching as he sets the phone on his lap and assuming he's said his good bye and is waiting for me to read of Brae's adventures I start reading.

" _Bonjou from Haiti,_

_Hey Evy! Sorry that its been two weeks since I've gotten here and haven't written, but as you can only imagine, I haven't found a ton of time to write. I've been so busy here. Mostly its just spending time with the children in the villages, but still its busy work. They are beautiful, Evy. More beautiful than I ever imagined. Their spirits, the way they speak, all of it is so heartbreakingly beautiful. _

_Watching Chase work with the people, well that is just a beautiful experience in and of itself. He just, he has this way about him. People look at him, and they trust him. He has been working so hard, often times I think he would work himself into unconsciousness if I didn't remind him that the people need a doctor who is alert and not dead on his feet. I cant tell you how many times I have had to put him to bed myself, oh and feed him. You would think he would remember to eat on his own, you know being a doctor and all, but he forgets almost as often as I do, and before I get an e-mail back from you with the same lecture you gave me when I was in Africa, yes I'm eating, but remember, food is scarce, and I'm okay. _

_Just today I watched as the kids played a pick up game of soccer, even through the torrents of rain, they played. They laughed. They loved every second of it. So did I . Did you know that Chase speaks Haitian Creole? Here I was thinking its impressive that I can speak French, and he goes and shows me up by speaking the language the majority of the island uses. The ass. We had a mud fight today. Can you believe that, a mud fight, me? But hey I didn't start it, he did. He pushed me, and I was just making it even. Needless to say I lost, but then again he does have a foot on me and at least fifty pounds. _

_I miss you Evy. I hope your doing good. I cant wait to hear from you again. I wish I could call. Something is going on here Evy. Something, great. Chase, Chase is a big part of it. There is just something about him, about this island, about all of this. _

_I have to go now, going into the hills today, hopefully I get some beautiful pictures. Love you more than you'll ever know. _

_-XO Brae." _

" Well, seems like our Brae," I say looking up trailing off when Jared just stares at me, a look of shock on his face, " What?"

" I, well, Ty is on the phone," he says pointing to the phone still sitting on his lap, and my eyes grow wide as the guilt washes over me.

" Oh fuck," I groan, and the answering click on the speaker phone makes me wince.

" You can say that again."

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

I pack in a rush. I don't think, because if I think I know I'll just get pissed off, and if I get pissed off I'll change my mind, and if I change my mind well, then I'll lose Brae forever, and I'm not ready for that to be the case. I toss clothes into the duffel bag barely noticing when Nick skids to a stop in my room, chest heaving as he stares at me.

" Ty, what the hell? What are you doing?" Nick demands and I just look up at him even as my hands shake as I tug on the zipper.

" I'm going to Haiti," I say tossing the duffel over my shoulder.

" What the hell do you mean your going to Haiti? You cant go to Haiti. We're in the middle of recording an album, or did you forget?" he asks his voice showing his apparent disbelief.

" Of course I didn't forget, but she was right Nick. We want to change the world don't we? We need to go there, I need to go there to change, to see, to open my eyes," I say knowing I don't make one lick of sense.

" Ty," he says staring at me before he just shakes his head, " Your right. I'll go with you."

" What?" I ask faltering as I take a step back.

" I'll go with you. Should be fun. Let me pack."

I just stare at him as he leaves me waiting, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

" Bonjou Brae, koumon ou ye?" Chase asks as I step out of my tent stretching my arms over my head and I grin at him trying to remember the Haitian Creole he's been teaching me.

" N'ap boule," I say smiling slightly and when he grins and laughs, catching me in a tight hug circling me around I laugh, " I got it right then?"

" Wi. You'll be speaking like a Haitian in no time," he says and I grin shaking my head.

" I don't know about that, but it will be nice to understand some of what I hear," I say walking side by side with him through the rain, enjoying the feel of it falling on my skin.

" You're a quick learner, listen, we could," he says trailing off when someone calls both of our names excitedly, I turn and find Charlotte racing towards us kicking mud up on her legs as she goes.

" Brae, why didn't you tell anyone?" Charlotte asks excitedly grabbing my hands as she jumps up and down, " Everyone is talking about it, buzzing about it really."

" What are you talking about?" I ask, looking at her confused, " I would love to join in on the enthusiasm Char, if you would just tell me what its about."

" You honestly don't know?" she asks her voice changing into confusion.

" No, I have no idea. Chase?" I ask looking at him but he just looks at me in confusion.

" Tyson's here," she says and my heart stutters in my chest.

" What?" I demand and she smiles nodding her head sending her copper colored ponytail swinging.

" Yeah, he and Nick are here. To help," she says and I feel the steady wall I've been building for two weeks begin to crumble, the pieces of my heart that have slowly started healing suddenly ripped open all over again.

" Your sure?" I ask and she just rolls her eyes at me and grabs my hand.

" Come on," she says and we run, feet slapping through mud as she leads the way.

I reach the makeshift building that serves as the base of operations and there he stands, shaking hands and smiling as crowds of kids gather around him and Nick, neither one seeming to mind the rain or the noise. Tyson. He glances over, his eyes landing on me, and it's a moment. I take a step forward, and so does he, and then he's pushing through the crowd, and so am I, until we stand in front of each other, just staring.

" You came," I murmur, and he smiles reaching out to brush my wet hair from my face.

" I had too," he says and I laugh throwing my arms around him.


	20. Chapter 20: Breathing Room Revelations

**Author's Note: Okay so I want to start this off by saying thank you, thank you, thank you to my bestie for being an ever giving source of inspiration! You are amazing and I love you! Another huge thank you goes to HowlingWolf26 and velvet-capsule for your amazing reviews! They seriously made me smile and made my days when I received them! I hope this chapter doesnt disappoint! And hey its one of my longer ones, so yay for that! As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><em>" There's only so much time you can spend with someone before you need to take a step back and evaluate yourself, and them."-Anonymous.<em>

Rain falls steadily as I hike with the small group of people, my mind on the fact that at this very moments Tyson is back at camp, probably still as wrapped up in talking with the people as he was when I left, and I cant help but smile at the way his dark hair fell in his eyes and his eyes, still hands down the most beautiful blue I have ever seen in my life shone when he listened as the kids talked excitedly around him.

" Braelyn?" Chase's voice comes out of nowhere and I whip my head around quickly, almost stumbling but he catches me easily, " Whoa, you okay?"

" Yeah, sorry, I was just," I murmur shaking my head, " I was just caught up in the scenery, wasn't paying any sort of attention."

" I noticed, sure you were caught up in the scenery, and not in whose back at camp?" he asks and I blush turning my face away from his before ducking under a low lying branch.

" I don't know what your talking about," I say aiming my camera straight up to snap a photo of the rain that falls over us.

" Mhm. I'm sure you don't," he says teasing me and I roll my eyes, bumping his hip with mine, and we both laugh, but soon our laughter is cut off when a slow, far off rumble washes over us.

" What was that?" I ask looking around, wondering if maybe it was a truck driving to one of the more isolated areas of the island.

" Not sure," he murmurs but the sound grows louder and fear spurts through me and before I know what to think, or to say water rushes down and over my shoes. My eyes widen as I look up at Chase, " Flash flood. Move!"

I never understood what a _" wall of water,"_ meant. Funny really, seeing as how I live by the ocean. I never understood it. Until now. Now that the water rushes over me, and Chase, sweeping us down the hillside. I open my mouth to scream for Chase but muddy water fills it and I choke trying not to swallow.

" Braelyn!" Chase yells my name but I cant find him, cant find him in the rushes of water and cant find him when I slam against something pain shooting so harshly through my body that I cant even breathe over it.

As soon as it starts, its over. The rushing sounds dies, and I lay trying to catch my breath over the fiery pain shooting through me.

" Braelyn, Braelyn! Oh God," Chase rolls me over slowly, and I scream when I realize my arm lays limply beside me, just the slightest touch to it or movement from breathing threatening to send me over the edge.

" Arm. Fuck. Hurts. Bad," I pant out wincing when rolls me slightly to look examine it.

" Its dislocated, I have to put it back," he says and my eyes widen when he grabs my arm and he looks at me eyes huge with worry and I scream and he curses, " I cant do it here. You need to be braced against something, and my hands are too wet. I have to get you back to camp. I have to. Its going to hurt Brae, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I watch through tears that stream down my face as he pulls his shirt over his head, creating a make shift sling and he slides my arm into all I can think is I may very well throw up, and when he lifts me up in his arms all I can do is scream and curse, before finally giving way to the unconsciousness that promises to be my only escape from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

Braelyn was right. Not that I would tell her that exactly, well definitely not in those words. She was right. Being here, seeing Haiti first hand changes, well, changes everything.

" I hate to say it Ty, you were right about this place," Nick says as we walk through the camp, every once in a while kicking a rogue soccer ball back to where it comes from.

" Actually, Brae was right. Damn it I hate when she's right," I say and Nick chuckles shaking his head at me.

" I can tell. You know Ty, I never had a chance to say I'm sorry about the whole Kim showing up that night thing," he says and I clap a hand on his shoulder silencing him.

" Don't worry about it," I say, " Water under the bridge." And before he can say anything loud voices come from ahead and at first I think its nothing more than just excitement but when I see a shirtless man carrying someone into camp my heart drops just a little. I jog towards them feeling completely lost when I see that its Chase, and he's carrying Braelyn in his arms. " What the hell happened?"

" Get out of my way," Chase demands, pushing through the crowd, and I follow next to him reaching out to touch Brae who opens her eyes, and they roll sickly and I realize how pale she is.

" Brae," I say and I wince when she lets out a thin cry when Chase lays her down on one of the examination tables, " Brae. What the hell did you do to her?"

" Just shut the hell up. If you want to help her, you will hold her down, she'll scream, and its going to hurt her, but her shoulder has been dislocated for a long time, and it could cause nerve damage," he says and I just stare down at Brae the thought of causing her pain making me feel viciously sick but I block it out, and do what he says.

I brace a hand on her good shoulder and another on her hip and bare down all of my weight, my eyes catching Chase's and he gives a solemn nod and takes a deep breath and with a sickening sound Brae's arm pops back into place and her all ready pale face grows paler and her eyes roll up, a shuddering breath escaping her lips.

I drop my forehead to hers and close my eyes, fighting the warring emotions inside of me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I wake to the sound of my shower running, and I know without even having to think about it that its Jared, and the usual enthusiasm that would fill me at the thought of him being just a few feet away is replaced by a low burning annoyance. I roll over and note that its only ten, and I still have an hour until I have to be into work.

Normally it would be a lazy hour of getting ready at my own pace, hell prancing around the house naked, but instead I have to actually communicate with someone.

" Morning," Jared calls from the door of the bathroom and I bury my head further into the pillows, " Is someone not too happy this morning?"

" I guess you could say that," I grumble rolling out of the bed trying to breeze past him, but he catches me by the elbow stopping me.

" I could always take another shower," he says his eyes lighting up in a way that I've come to know means he's wanting, and normally I would jump him. Literally jump him, but I shrug his hand off my arm.

" Not now," I snap and he looks at me shocked.

" Whoa, what the hell?"

" Look Jared, we don't have to have sex every time you feel like it okay? If that's what you think this is," I say, motioning between us, " Your better off hiring a hooker."

" Okay, back the fuck up. I don't know what the real problem here is, but why don't you just tell me what the fuck is really going on," he demands and I roll my eyes at him.

" This. You're here, all the time! I cant fucking breathe!" I scream, immediately clapping my hand over my mouth when his eyes widen in shock, " Jared, I, I'm." He holds his hands up to me and backs away.

" Fine, I get it. I'll fucking get out of your way," he says, " You can breathe all you fucking want. Just remember, you gave me the fucking key to the damn door. I'm done."

I sit on the edge of the bed, dropping my head into my hands. It wasn't him necessarily that was bugging me. Its just the idea of someone being so close. I'm close to only one other person, and even her and I have our moments where we just need space. I don't know how to make room for someone else. Is that really such a bad thing? Does that make me such a bad person?

Hell no it doesn't. If he's going to run off like a puppy I kicked or something, not that I would ever kick a puppy, at the first sign of me showing any emotion other than lust for him, then I don't need him.

" Good fucking riddance," I growl out slamming the door to bathroom.

* * *

><p>The day just gets worse. That's all that I can think when I walk through my workplace, still fuming from the grotesque start of my morning. Doesn't help that I cant find my work order, that Dr. Harrison is riding my ass, again, or that I have a migraine buzzing along my skull making everything so much worse.<p>

" Evangeline," a soft voice calls to me and I groan turning to find Jane, a stack of papers in her hands.

" What?" I snap out and her eyes widen at me, her hands shaking slightly. Jane Honeycutt was the newest member of the team, a fresh faced twenty two year old from Raleigh, North Carolina, still trying to adjust to life on the west coast, " I'm sorry Jane."

" Its fine," she says a slow smile taking place of the look of worry, " I found that work order you were looking for. Just thought I'd give it to you before Dr. Harrison comes trying to cause hell again."

" Thank you," I say smiling softly when I take it from her, " He can cause all the hell he wants but it doesn't compare with the shitty morning I had."

" Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" she asks and I roll my eyes at her, " Its no secret you know, that you've had a special someone in your life as of late. You have the glow."

" Do not," I chuckle, shaking my head at the absurdity of being the hot topic of work gossip.

" Oh but you do," she says hopping up on one of the clear work stations, " Most girls do though, when they are getting it on the regular, and with someone so hot. Damn. So I can tell something's wrong."

" Just, a bad morning," I say shrugging my shoulders. It's a little, unnerving, to say the least that someone apparently knows so much about what's been going on in my life, and that person isn't Braelyn.

" Okay, if you say so, well I better scoot," she says and I can tell by the tone in her voice she's a little annoyed that I wouldn't divulge and spill my heart out to her about my woe's.

* * *

><p><em>Later, with the weight of a bad day at work still weighing heavily on my shoulders I step into the blistering hot water, hoping perhaps vainly that the heat would at least help somewhat in washing away the dregs of annoyance that lingers over me. I lower my head, watching the water circle the drain, and slip away, picturing my bad mood going along with it. If only it were that easy.<em>

_With a disgruntled sigh I snap the water off and decide I should just give up on the idea of salvaging my mood and wrapped snuggly in my towel I sit down with my laptop and decide to do the only thing that makes sense. Unload on my best friend and pray that she can lift the dark clouds that are so damn set on ruining my life._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

I wake slowly, fully aware that as the sleep rolls off of me, that there is a good chance that I will be greeted with the pain that had me running so fiercely for the cover of sleep in the first place. So imagine my surprise when my eyes did finally flutter open and I wasn't met with the slamming walls of hurt.

I turn my head, blinking in surprise when I find that I'm not alone in the cramped tent that serves as my home away from home. I turn my neck a little more trying to make out the face through sleep blurred eyes and find its Tyson, his face relaxed as his chest rises and falls. Proof of his deep slumber.

I feel my forehead crinkle in confusion as I try to remember what exactly happened. Its all a little fuzzy. I remember walking with Chase, ahead of the group, and then water. Rushes of water sweeping us away, and then pain. Excruciating pain. That's it. I sigh testing myself as sit up happy to find that my head doesn't spin, even though my left arm protests just a little, and I look down finding it pressed tightly to my chest a sling holding it snuggly in place.

" Well shit," I groan, and Tyson pops awake sitting up quickly.

" Hey, your awake," Tyson says a slow smile of concern on his lips and I nod my head.

" I am. Please just tell me my arm isn't broken," I say and he shakes his head running longer fingers over his face.

" No, not broken. You dislocated it though," he says growing pale as if whatever he is remembering is so horrible that he's fighting the urge to be sick, " Chase fixed you up though."

" Chase? Where is he? Is he okay?" I ask suddenly remembering that I wasn't the only one swept away by the sudden flood and before Tyson has a chance to tell me anything I scramble up and out of the makeshift bed and throwing back the tent door race outside.

I look around and find Chase sitting with Charlotte and a few other nurses at a table and race towards him.

" Chase," I call out and he turns smiling at me before his face crumbles to worry and I stumble over my own feet but he catches me, cushioning me against his chest easily.

" Hey, hey, what's the matter?" Chase asks and I ignore him, my one good hand roaming over his body, his neck, his face.

" Your okay," I say letting out a shaky breath, " Your okay."

" I'm fine," he says reassuringly and I take a step back trying to gather myself.

" He's perfect. Funny really, that both of you get swept up in a flash flood but the good doctor here gets out with a few scratches, and you get the worst of it," Tyson says from behind me and I watch as Chase's face sets in stony lines of anger, and I turn slowly watching as Tyson approaches, standing next to me.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chase demands, and I look back at Tyson curious by his anger.

" I would think someone who makes a living traveling and living in places like this you would have more sense than to take someone on a hike when flash floods can happen at anytime, anywhere," he spits out and I shake my head, holding up my one good hand.

" Tyson that's enough. I was doing my job. Chase couldn't know that this would happen, nobody could, and blaming him changes nothing. I'm fine," I say, trying to break through to him.

" You weren't fine though. When he got you back to camp, you weren't fine. He needs to get his head out of the fucking clouds, get over his little crush on you, and be responsible for the people who are depending on him," Tyson retorts and my head spins.

" You need to back the fuck off!" Chase yells stepping up to Tyson, and they stare at each other, face to face, and I am so thoroughly taken aback by the scene unfolding it takes me a full second to notice that Tyson's fists are bunching at his sides and before I can stop him he swings out, connecting solidly with Chase's mouth, snapping his head back.

" Tyson! What the hell," I scream pushing him back, " You are way out of line! Are you insane? It was an accident, a stupid, fucking accident. He had no control over what happened! Good God."

" Brae," he says reaching a hand out to me but I smack it away pushing him again.

" I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but if you have any hopes whatsoever of us staying friends you will turn around right now and get the hell away from me," I say and before he can respond to my threats I turn back to Chase who is sitting in a chair a wet rag pressed to his rapidly swelling lip.

* * *

><p>" I'm so sorry," I say for the millionth time and Chase just laughs it off, brushing his hand over my shoulder.<p>

" Why? Are you the one who hit me?" Chase asks and I smile at him, dabbing gently at the blood that still seeps from the torn skin of his lip.

" No, but that isn't the point. I don't know what the hell got into him," I mutter as I wash the cloth out, wringing it before gently putting it against his lip again.

" You did," he murmurs and I slowly look up and into his eyes.

" Excuse me?" I ask, and he just smiles reaching up to brush the hair from my face.

" You did. He has feelings for you Brae, easy to see why he'd get jealous. Seeing as I have feelings for you too, and I don't plan on giving up easy," he says so easily that I just stare at him in disbelief, and shake my head. He brushes a kiss to my forehead before walking away, leaving me to wonder what the hell is going on.

* * *

><p>I'm torn between shock and confusion when I boot up my laptop and beyond thankful when I find an email from Evangeline waiting for me to read. Finally. Sanity. Solace. Thank God for my best friend.<p>

' _Brae,_

_Today has been hands down the worst day ever! And I'm totally pulling the best friend card here as I dump the shittyness of my day on your lap. It all starts with Jared. Of course it does, why because boys at the end of the day, are the cause of all trouble. He has been here everyday. Everyday. And okay, so maybe its my fault since I gave him a key, but that isn't the point. The point is that with him here all the freakin time I cant breathe. I woke up in a bad mood, and maybe I snapped at him, but God, all I wanted was to just take a shower and he has to make it about sex. So I was perfectly justified in biting his head off, but like a typical y chromosome holder he skulks off to lick his wounds!_

_I don't get it Brae! I don't get him. The one time I don't jump at the chance to jump him he acts like I ruined his life! Seriously! As if I bruised his ever so sensitive ego buy speaking my mind…..What an ass._

_Okay, maybe I was wrong. Was I wrong? Your usually the voice of reason to my insanity. Tell me what to do…I think I really messed things up this time Brae. _

_Love, _

_Evy. _

_P.S Hope your taking care of yourself, or I'll have to kick your ass.'_

Well, so much for dumping my issues on her. I sigh, as I start tapping away at the keys, telling her that she isn't insane. She approached the situation the wrong way, no doubt, but not insane or wrong for needing a little breathing room. I get so wrapped up in writing to her that I don't hear when Tyson approaches the entrance of my tent.

" You okay?" Tyson asks and I jump looking up to find him standing with his hands buried in his pockets, and I feel the slow tingle of anger in my blood

" Just peachy," I say sending the email off before snapping my laptop closed.

" Brae, come on," he says stepping in quickly pulling the tent material closed to ensure privacy.

" No, Tyson, no. You wont placate me. You were completely out of line," I say and he nods his head when he comes to sit on the bed across from me.

" I know," he says, running his hand over his hair and I quickly take it in my own, running my fingers delicately over his swollen knuckle's, " He just. He rubs me the wrong way."

" Idiot," I mutter even as I brush a soft kiss to the bruised skin, " I don't know why. You have to know…" I trail off while he stares at me intently.

" I have to know what?" he asks and I just shake my head.

" If you don't know by now, there's no point in me even saying a damn word," I say dropping his hand, my throat thickening. Could he really be that blind? Can he honestly not see that I'm falling for him? Has it not been made obvious?

" You never say anything about it," he murmurs, and I look at him, shaking my head.

" And you do?" I say, and he just laughs, leaning in close to me.

I stare at him, his blue eyes shining at me, and he lowers his lips to mine. The kiss is brief, and sweet, and surprisingly comforting.

" Actions speak louder than words Brae," he whispers and I grin dropping my head to his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>With the cloak of night surrounding us, I lay next to Tyson, his arm flung over my waist as I think of what's transpired. And I'm scared. Scared because I know how easy it is to get wrapped up in the emotions of being in a place like this. With so much devastation surrounding you, its easy, almost expected to cling to something, to someone. <em>

_But what's going to happen when we fly away from this place. When we go back to our homes, to our normal, or relatively normal, lives. Would he still be so quick too admit his feelings? Would he still see me the way he see's me now? _

_Of course he wouldn't. Unless I changed myself. I turn onto my good side, and watch him as he sleeps, and decide that if anyone is worth changing for, its him. _


	21. Chapter 21: I Want You To See Me

**Author's Note: Ello' lovelies. So I want to say thank you for all of the reviews! You are all so amazing! Especially my bestie! A note about this chapter, there is part of it written in French, and I used google translator, so if its not right I apologize! Did the best I could do for the story lol. As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: I Want You To See Me<strong>

" _Some people wish for invisibility, but me. All I've ever wanted is for you to see me."-Anonymous._

* * *

><p>' <em>Evy, <em>

_Okay, honey you know I love you right? Of course I do, however with that knowledge it doesn't make me any less glad that I'm all the way here in Haiti, and your way on the West Coast when I say this. _

_You over reacted._

_However, I know that deep down you all ready know you over reacted, even if you aren't quick to face the truth, but as your best friend, I can say its understandable. I know how you work, and I know that sometimes, when you feel like your getting over crowded that you tend to just kind of snap, and before you get all pissy about what I'm saying, try to remember that I've been on the receiving end of it. _

_I don't think Jared is or was purposely trying to over crowd you. I just think things have been so easy between you up until now that he didn't realize you were getting restless. _

_Now here comes the part your not going to like…You need to apologize. I know it sucks. I really, really do, but I know how much you like him, hell Evy, I know what you wont even say out loud to me. So just promise me, you'll take a few days, gather yourself, and then find the boy and say your sorry. _

_Love you Evy, _

_Love, _

_Brae._

_P.S Of course I'm taking care of myself. There was one small accident and a dislocated and relocated shoulder later I'm perfect I promise! And no over reacting, I'm pulling my best friend card!' _

I've read the e-mail a million times, and admittedly, I was pissed the first few times. Until finally around the fifth or sixth time of reading over the words the voice of my level headed best friend broke through, and I realized, much to my dismay, that Brae's right. I did over react, and I will have to apologize, but first, I need to just think. Think about where this is going, where I want this to go. If I want it to go at all. I type a quick response and send it off to Braelyn before closing my laptop down for the night, and with a small yawn I curl myself around my pillow and drop into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I pop awake so quickly that my head spins and I look around, seeing that the sun is barely chasing away the darkness of the night and I search the living room for the clock, groaning when I see that its not even four fifteen in the morning.<p>

And someone is knocking, no make that pounding, on the front door. I grumble as I shuffle towards the door, and I peer through the peephole, surprised to find Jared on the other side pacing like a caged tiger on the porch.

I run shaking fingers through my hair and unlock the door pulling it open, and before I can even extend an invitation for him to come in he brushes past me grumbling under his breath.

" We're going to talk," Jared demands and I open my mouth but he just keeps going on, " Shut up. I'm going to talk. You know what, I was fine before I met you. I was just cruising along. Everything made sense. I had my music, and my friends, and everything was perfect. And then there's you. With all that hair, and those eyes, and lips, and the way you talk, and your confidence, and you just blew everything right to hell! Straight to hell. I have never wanted to be with someone as much as you. I'm so fucking far out of my element its not the least bit funny, and then you just shove me out. Like it doesn't matter. Like the last few months have been nothing! Well, are you going to say anything?"

I stare at him, trying to process the situation, but I cant get over the way his eyes rage. The darkness, the broodiness that just seems to wash over him, fits him like a glove and damn if it isn't appealing. Despite all of that, my temper burns just as hot.

" I'm going to say a lot. I will apologize for snapping at you, but I will not apologize for feeling the way I feel. I will tell you I was wrong for saying things the way that I said them, but I will not apologize for being scared. For being just as much out of my element as you are if not more. I build walls Jared, and yes your one of the only ones who has taken the time to climb over those walls, but I will tell you this, if you cant handle that I have a temper, that I have feelings that you wont always agree with, then there is really no fucking point in this continuing," I say completely level headedly.

" Your right. I tend to forget that people have emotions, besides the happy fuzzy ones," he says sighing and its almost as if the anger he came into this house with just dissipates as he sits on the couch to just stare at me.

" Look, I'm not perfect okay? I will have off days, and I will be the first to admit that on those days I can be a bitch," I say narrowing my eyes when he lets out a chuckle at my words, " But I also know how to say I'm sorry. So why don't we just start over?"

" I like that idea," he says pulling me into a tight hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

_Six weeks._

_Six weeks since I landed in Haiti._

_Four weeks since Tyson and Nick just showed up._

_Three and a half weeks since Tyson punched Chase in the face over my accident, and it was that night I decided that he was worth changing for._

All ready I can feel the difference. Not so much see it because I have been avoiding mirrors, and besides, mirrors are scarce. So I rely on how I'm feeling to know there's a difference. All ready my shorts hang a little looser around my waist, and I feel a sense of smug satisfaction at that fact. Its not that I'm delusional, that I think the only way to keep Tyson interested is by starving myself half to death, even though a small part of me says the skinnier I am, the better. I may never be able to boast the same long legs his ex-girlfriend can, but I sure as hell can be just as skinny.

The only down side to my new _'diet,'_ are the ill side effects. The on and off dizziness, the rolling nausea that comes and goes in waves and hits when I least suspect it. Even worse than the physical tolls it's the trouble I have concentrating. Trouble I have focusing.

Even now I know I should be making my way to the food tent, to sit and eat with the rest of the crew, to listen to them chatter over stale instant coffee, but I'm having trouble remembering why I'm even bothering. For three and a half weeks I've done the same thing every morning. Made my way to breakfast, sat and played with my food and then made some excuse why I couldn't stick around and eat the rest of what was set in front of me. I have managed to train myself to eat a tiny portion of food a day, and its usually at night when Chase, Charlotte, Nick, Tyson, and myself, sit to eat together before going to the nightly bonfire. To sit and talk, to listen as stories are told, or to sing, loud happy songs and voices filling the night air before finally, one by one, or often in small groups, people troupe off to bed.

" Morning Brae, off to breakfast?" Chase asks as he passes me and I turn to watch him, walking backwards.

" Was thinking about it. Where are you off too?" I ask and he holds up a black duffel bag that I have come to know he uses to carry medical supplies in.

" Gonaives," he says smiling at me, " Have a baby to deliver."

" Your delivering a baby?" I ask and he grins broadly nodding his head, his mouth opening to say something but he quickly snaps it shut when Tyson approaches, carefully draping an arm over my shoulders.

" You coming to breakfast?" Tyson asks and I look between him and Chase and with a pleading look to Chase he gets the point.

" Actually Braelyn, I was going to ask if you want to come along for this one. Might be good if you get some pictures of other parts of the island, and it will definitely be something worth seeing," Chase says and I grin even as I wiggle from under Tyson's hold and squeeze his hand.

" I have to go," I say hugging him quickly but he holds on tightly, and I know without having to try to look over my shoulder that he and Chase are caught up in some sort of testosterone filled stare down.

" I'll come with you," he says and I pull away staring at him in shock. Of course I cant think of a single logical reason he shouldn't come. Other than of course the fact that since the accident he hasn't left me alone. Not for one second. If I go anywhere, do anything, he is there. He even walks me to the showers, standing outside as I rush through the five minutes allotted each of us to clean the best we can, the grit and dirt from our bodies.

" Fine, truck is rolling out in five minutes," Chase says and I groan rolling my eyes as I rush off to my tent to gather my camera bag.

* * *

><p>The two hour and two minute drive from Port-Au-Prince to Gonaives is tense. So much so that it's a surprise when I climb from the truck that I don't gasp, dragging in air that isn't filled with such palpable hostility. Of course, Tyson and Chase were perfectly civil, almost sickly sweet to each other, and in all honesty whatever their issue is with each other is getting just a bit tiresome.<p>

I fall back, tugging Tyson beside me while Chase is greeted by a group of women, leading him through the remains of the town which has seen its fair share of disaster.

" If your going to be here, your going to have to just blend. This isn't about you Tyson, this is about a soon to be mother," I mutter crouching down to pull my one remaining camera from my bag, checking that my battery is good.

" What makes you think I'm trying to make this about myself," Tyson asks, and I just look at him smirking.

" Because you came along. Look whatever this thing is going on between you and Chase, is between you guys, but I'm getting tired of it, really tired of it. So you have a choice Tyson, stay and keep your mouth shut, learn to be nice, and get over your inflated ego, or just take the truck and leave now."

" Look, its like I said before I don't have a problem with Chase per say, he just," he trails off when I look at him blandly.

" Yeah, yeah I know, he rubs you the wrong way, I get it. Just, be nice," I say walking with him, easily keeping up with the small group of people leading Chase to the ramshackle house of the expectant mother.

* * *

><p>Its beautiful really. The sounds and sights as I crouch low in a corner taking pictures as Chase soothingly talks to the woman, and from what I can gather he's reassuring her, even as he slides on a pair of pale blue latex gloves and lifts the flimsy sheet that is laying over her upraised knee's. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tyson turning his head away and a small part of me finds humor by his obvious lack of comfort in this situation.<p>

Its Chase's sharp intake of breath and the stream of curse words that pass his lips that has the humor dropping away, and he lifts sad eyes to me.

" What? What's wrong?" I ask lowering my camera.

" The baby is breach," Chase says lowly and I feel my heart plunge into my stomach, " I can try and turn the baby, but it may be too late. I'll need help." He clears the small house, save for me, and Tyson, and I look at him.

" I'll help," I say pulling the camera from my around my neck handing it to Tyson with shaking hands, " What do you want me to do?"

" I need you to hold her," he says, his eyes never leaving the woman. I look at her clearly, and realize how young she appears to be. She's just a child herself, " I need you to hold onto her, talk to her, this is going to hurt her."

" Talk to her?" I ask scared suddenly as I position myself behind her, her head in my lap, her eyes searching my face.

" Yes," Chase snaps at me and I grit my teeth swallowing my panic.

_" Parlez-vous francais?"_ I murmur to the woman and her answering nod makes the tightness in my chest loosen just a little. _" Quel est votre nom?"_ I ask wincing when she jumps in my arms letting out a thin scream.

" Johanne," she stammers as I wipe the sweat from her forehead with my shirt.

_" Johanne, mon nom est Braelyn,"_ I say keeping my voice steady and smooth, looking up only for a moment to find Tyson staring at the scene we must make, _" Je suis ici aider. Le Docteur Porter, il est la pour aider votre bebe."_

" What did you just tell her?" Tyson asks quietly as Johanne nods her head at me, her eyes closing as she cries.

" I told her my name, that I'm here to help, and that Chase is here to help her baby," I say covering her hands as she clutches at my wrists.

" Damn it," Chase hisses under his breath, " She's hemorrhaging, there's, there's too much blood." Even now I know the fate of this young girls child, and my heart stutters and breaks in my chest, and somehow Johanne must know that something isn't right.

_" Enregistrer mon bebe! S'il vous plait sauver mon bebe,"_ she screams and I wince trying to block out the sound of utter and complete desperation in her voice.

" Tell her to push," Chase says, and I can see that he's as heartbroken as I am as sweat wets the front of his shirt and dampens his hair so that it starts curling around his ears. So that's what I do. I murmur in Johanne's ear, coaching her to push, to push for her baby. Thirty minutes later the baby is free from his mother, and Chase quickly turns laying the baby on a clean blanket he had pulled from his supply bag and he works feverishly over the tiny baby. I feel th e lump in my throat, barely blinking my eyes clear when Johanne's hands slip from my arms and I look down at her, suddenly full of a fear I cannot comprehend.

" Chase!" I calls and he turn his head, tears alive in his eyes when he looks at me, and in that moment I know. I know we've witnessed a tragedy together. A child and mother taken from this world together. A mother who fought to bring her baby into this world, and died for him, but he was all ready gone.

I collapse back against the wall of the house, my eyes closing even as I hear Chase removing his gloves.

" I will go tell the family," he mutters and I just sit there, unable to move. Unable to think.

* * *

><p>My entire body shakes as I stand under the freezing cold water of the shower, but it isn't the lack of heat that has my body wracking so viciously. it's the memory of what I witnessed that has my body betraying me.<p>

If I could just scrub away the voice of a scared mother, or the weeping of a young husband as he heard the news that not only his wife but his son died. If only. I snap the water off, wrapping myself in the towel and I step out of the shower, startled when I hear raised voices. I quickly dress and run from the bathroom, only to run right into Charlotte.

" Brae, thank God, you have to come quick, Tyson and Chase are trading blows," Charlotte says grabbing my arm and running.

" What!" I yell and sure enough, in front of the food tent Tyson and Chase stand, both nursing injuries, but from the looks of things Tyson got the worst of it this time around, " Oh my God." I rush to Tyson, lifting his face to find his lip a bloody mess, an impressive cut riding high on his cheekbone.

" He fucking started it!" Chase rages, and I turn on him, much like I did when Tyson was the first to throw a punch.

" So you answer it by beating the crap out of each other! I swear to God you two are like children," I scream, and when Tyson chuckles and I turn on him.

" And you! Why are you so damn insistent on starting trouble! Why did you even come!" I yell, overwhelmed by the emotions of the day, and with my heart thudding brutally inside of me, I throw my hands in the air, " Two people died today. Do you get that? Do either of you get that? Not far from here a family is mourning, and their hearts are broken, and you would think after witnessing something like that the last thing you two would be doing is scrapping like two little boys in the schoolyard fighting over who gets the shiniest toy! Have neither of you learned nothing. Life is too damn short for stupid shit like this."

I don't even realize how quiet its become, or that I'm crying until both Tyson and Chase take steps towards me but I back away, lifting my hands, telling the wordlessly not to come near me.

" She's right," a voice breaks through the noise of my heart beating in my ears, and I find Nick coming towards me. He wraps an arm lightly over my shoulder, " Ty man, you're my best friend, but you need to grow up. Come on Brae."

I let Nick lead me away, and when we reach the bonfire and find it strangely unoccupied I drop onto a log, burying my face in my hands.

" Tyson told me all about it. About how strong you were, how brave you were, talking to the girl who died. I've been unfair to you Braelyn, judged you so easily, but I see it now. Just know if you ever need anything I've got your back," Nick says and I just nod my head letting him give me what little comfort he can give.

* * *

><p>I wait, time ticking by slowly and its funny how the air seems to change when he's near. Coming to life almost, like electricity is suddenly pulsing through the thick humidity.<p>

" I'm sorry," Tyson's voice breaks through the silence and I turn my head slowly, happy to see his wounds have been attended too.

" Why? Why did it start? What was the point? Did it make you feel any better?" I ask and he sighs heavily dropping down next to me.

" It started because I was pissed. I was pissed that Chase would ask you to come with him, that he would subject you to what happened," he says and I roll my eyes making a disgusted noise in my throat.

" This isn't the first time I've seen someone die," I murmur and he nods his head, " This is my job Tyson. I see the ugly things, as much, if not more, than the beautiful things. I'm not weak, or faint of heart. I can handle it."

" I know that, now, but I cant help but be worried about you. You've been different since the flood accident. You probably think I haven't noticed it, the fact that your barely eating, that you seem to be shrinking away," he says and I blush turning my head away from him, letting the silence settle and consume us.

_If only he knew that my lack of eating and sudden weight loss has nothing to do with what's happened, or what I've seen, and everything to do with how desperately I want him to see me. _


	22. Chapter 22: No Going Back

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry its been a little while since I posted had a mishap last night with the original Chapter 22, so I had to rewrite the whole thing! Hopefully you all like this chapter. Warning ahead of time, its a little on the erm, steamy side...yeah. So hope you all enjoy it. As always a huge thank you to all my supporters, especially the best best friend ever! Love you woman! As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: No Going Back<strong>

" _There's always a line drawn. One that once stepped over there's no coming back from it. The hard part is deciding whether stepping over that line is worth it in the end."-Anonymous._

Days just keep passing by, one melting into another, and before I know it, there's less than twenty four hours left in the campaign. Less than a day to pack, and say good bye, and my heart is breaking, absolutely shattering inside of me at the thought of having to leave. Haiti has become like home. The people, my family.

Maybe, on some underlying level its also the idea of not being with Tyson twenty four hours a day that has me the most worried. In all honesty we haven't discussed how things are going to be now. If this is something we both want. If we want to try and make this work, or if this was just a temporary thing. Two people clinging to each other in the midst of despair.

I shake my head as I carefully fold a shirt and lay it in my duffel bag. I'm thinking crazy. As much as this trip has meant to me, has shaped me, I'm scared of what its made me. What being so close to Tyson has turned me into.

Mostly I cringe at the idea of facing Evangeline. Sounds crazy I know. She's family, my best friend. She's the most important person in my life, and she honed in on what I've been doing the minute I attached a picture of Ty, Nick, Charlotte, and myself to the last e-mail I sent her.

I should have seen it coming. The concern, the initial shock, the anger. I would feel and react the same way if the table was turned. Only they aren't. She isn't in my shoes. Jared is head over heels for her, even if both of them are in denial about it, and pretend that its nothing more than attraction, when its clearly so much more. She doesn't have to contend with what I have to contend with.

She doesn't have people writing stories about her, or calling her names. I do. So what if I lost a little weight. No big deal. People do it all the time.

" Hey," a voice calls out to me and I lift my head smiling when Tyson steps into the tent, " You okay?"

" Yeah, just packing. The sooner I get it done, the more time I have to spend time with everyone before we leave tomorrow," I murmur zipping up my bag, happy to find that my tent has been pretty much emptied out, save for a change of clothes for tomorrow.

" You look worried," he says sitting next to me, his hand brushing over my hair and I smile shaking my head at him.

" Not worried, sad. I always hate leaving. I get so attached to the people, especially the children. To the land. Its hard," I say stopping to bite my lip hoping to head off the tears, " Anyways. What are your plans when we get back to the states?"

" I have to get back into the studio," he says and I nod my head. Of course he does. I would expect nothing less, " That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. We're going to be leaving straight away from the airport."

" All right," I say nodding my head.

" That's it?" he asks and I look at him perplexed.

" What did you expect Ty? Did you want me to argue the point with you? Beg you to come home with me?" I ask laughing when he looks a little deflated by my response, " You came here to get inspiration right? To be changed. You've been changed Ty. I see it. Now its your job to make something of the change." Its quiet for a while, not awkward at all, more of a comforting silence.

" Your amazing you know that?" he says out the blue and I smile at him nodding my head shrugging my shoulder just slightly.

" Yeah, well I try."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

" I want you to come spend the night at my place for the weekend," Jared announces and it catches me so off guard that I nearly topple off the kitchen counter.

" What? Why? What?" I stammer and he just smiles at me shaking his head as he places his hands on either side of my hips.

" You heard me. I always spend the night here, only fair that you spend a few nights at my place," he says kissing me before I can respond, but as soon as his lips are done assaulting mine and my head clears I know what he's doing.

" Your trying to cover for Brae aren't you?" I ask and he rolls his eyes backing away from me.

" Why would I be doing that? Because you are irrationally upset with her?" he asks and I growl in frustration crossing my arms over my chest.

" You saw the picture Jared. Something isn't right," I say and he just shakes his head at me silencing what is sure to be one hell of a rant.

" You need to realize that one Braelyn is a big girl, she can take of herself, but more importantly you have to remember that Brae just spent nine weeks submerged in disaster. Knowing her she was probably giving her meals away to other people who she felt needed it more than she did," he says and some of what he says rings true to me but I cant shake the feeling that its so much more than that.

" You don't know her like I do Jared. She, she was crushed when people started talking about how wrong she was for Tyson, comparing her to Kim. Brae doesn't just shrug that sort of stuff off. She believes it, internalizes it. What if it isn't just her good heart and compassion that has her getting so skinny. What if its something worse?" I ask honestly feeling fear to the very core of my being.

" What if the sun doesn't rise tomorrow, or the moon falls from the sky? You cant live your life in 'what if's' Evy. Look, until you get to talk to her, and get to the bottom of things for yourself, you wont know. I want you to spend the weekend with me, first for me, but second because Brae is going to need time to herself, time to unwind, to refocus. So what do you say? You coming or what?" he asks and I weigh my options and I know he's right. Damn it. Of course I should have all ready known that. Brae always comes home quiet and takes a few days to re-center herself before she'll even talk about anything.

" Yeah, I'm coming," I say and he smiles, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

It's inevitable. The tears. Having to say goodbye is always the hardest part of the campaign. You get so close to the people your helping, and then its back to reality. I let the tears roll down my face as I stand in the middle of a group of children, hugging each and every one of them. Each of them holding a piece of my hearts.

One of the hardest realizations to come to is the fact that when I come back next year there is a good chance some of these kids wont be here. Death will claim some of them. If I could I would pile them all on the plane with me and take them to the states, but I cant. Instead I hold onto the tiny tokens of appreciation and love that they give me. A few painted rocks, a bracelet made from the craft kits Charlotte brought for them. And I know I will cherish these simple things for as long as I live.

" Braelyn, its time," Chase calls from the awaiting van and I nod my head prying myself from the group, and I quickly get into the car, closing the door tightly behind me. I slide in next to Tyson and turn towards the window where little hands plaster against the glass and voices raise as they say good bye and I smile, tears freely flowing as I wave good bye.

They run after the van for as long as they can and I wave the entire time, until at last they are nothing more than a speck on the horizon and I lower my hand keeping my face turned from every other occupant of the van, and close my eyes. It hurts more and more every time.

" Hey," Tyson says pulling me so that I'm pillowed tightly against him, " You'll be back."

" I know," I manage to whisper, " Just hard."

* * *

><p>My muscles ache as I walk arm in arm with an equally fatigued Charlotte through L.A.X, our feet shuffling in time as we make our way to baggage claim.<p>

" What is the first thing your going to do when you get home?" Charlotte asks and I look at her smiling broadly.

" I'm going to take the worlds longest shower," I say giggling when she murmurs an amen.

" Where's Ty?" she whispers and I shrug my shoulders.

" Don't know. Lost him after I went to the bathroom once we got off the plane. He's heading back to the studio first thing tomorrow. Probably wont see him for a while," I say, trying not to sound upset by the idea of not being around him.

" Are you okay with that?" she asks as we wait for our luggage to hit the carrousel, and I shift from foot to foot.

" I don't have much of a choice do I?" I ask, glad when the bell sounds and luggage starts falling down the chute.

I stand back and watch as Landon tries to make room in his small car for not only Charlotte's bags but for mine. I don't mind it though. The standing and waiting. I enjoy the feel of the still warm air, despite it being October all ready.

" Brae!" someone calls my name and I look around smiling when a tall figure with a hoodie pulled tight around his head waves to me from a few cars up and I drop my duffel and run to him. I launch myself into Tyson's arms, hugging him fiercely. He kisses me, a long deep kiss that makes my head spin and he smiles down at me, his hands cupped around my face so that you cant see either of us, " Didn't think I would leave without kissing you one more time did you?" All I can do is laugh and kiss him. Making the most of every last second I have with him.

* * *

><p>I drop my bags in the entrance way of the house, my back pressed tight against the door and I just breathe. Home. I smile when I see the 'Welcome Home' banner Evangeline posted over my bedroom door and taking just a second to look around I bend down and pick my bag back up and head towards my room.<p>

I push the door open and flip the light on, smiling when I see the large pink and black basket sitting dead center of my bed. A trademark welcome home gift from Evangeline. I sit on the edge of my bed and pull the basket over smiling over everything. Exfoliating face and body wash, in my favorite scent, pomegranate. Shampoo and conditioner of the same scent, candy, everything that will make me feel right at home.

I grab the shower supplies and with a content sigh head into the bathroom. I turn the water as hot as I can handle and stripping out of my clothes step into the billowing steam, sighing with pleasure as the water beats away at the worst of the aches. Closing my eyes all I can think is just how good it is to be home.

Later, much later than I had anticipated, I step out of the shower and wrap my pink tinted skin, proof of the heat of the water, in a fluffy towel. I wrap one around my head and pad into my room dropping down next to my bag. I start pulling things out, making piles of clothes so I can start laundry once I surface from much needed sleep, and as I reach the bottom of my bag I pull out one of Tyson's shirts.

I stare at it for a few second, memories flashing in front of my eyes. Tyson, Nick, Charlotte and I had decided to go on a small hike, take pictures and while on our little excursion my shirt got caught on the branch of a tree tearing a large hole into one of my favorite shirts. Not missing a single beat Tyson pulled his shirt over his head and gave it to me to wear.

I press the shirt to my face and smell him, tears instantly constricting my throat and burning my eyes and I just cry it out.

* * *

><p>Silly really. To cry over a shirt. Its not like I'm never going to see Tyson again. So why my emotions seem to be betraying me so much I don't understand. I decide not to dwell on it too much as I settle onto the couch with my laptop and camera's. Instead I will bury myself in a little bit of work, until I cant see straight and then drop off into what I hope will be a good solid block of much needed sleep.<p>

I slide the memory card of my personal camera into the drive and sip from my glass of wine while I scan through the first few photo's. Scenery shots which will make good visuals for my blog, and its around the seventh picture that I come across one of me and Tyson. I cant help but smile.

Tyson and I sit hip to hip, as one of his arms encircle me and the other holds the camera high to snap the picture.

I scan through the rest, suddenly startled when I realize that every picture after that has him in it, whether I'm with him or not. Nearly three hundred pictures of him. Smiling, singing, talking. I lay my head back against the couch and close my eyes. I know I'm in trouble now. No way around it.

A knock on the door has my head flying up so fast that it spins and I look at the time on my computer. Nearly twelve thirty in the morning. I feel my eyebrows knit together in curiosity as I set my laptop aside and make my way to the door, and without looking through the peep hole I pull the door open.

" Tyson," I say surprised to find him freshly showered and changed on my porch, " What are you doing here?"

" Can I come in?" Tyson asks and I shake my head moving aside so he can slip past me. I shut the door flipping the lock and turn slowly to look at him.

" I just, I realized something," he says and I look at him perplexed.

" O-kay," I say drawing the word out pulling a smile out of him.

" I was at home, trying to sleep, and I realized that for the last five and a half weeks I've slept right next to you. I cant fucking sleep without you Brae," he says and I cant tell if he's happy or irritated by the idea.

" I'm sorry," I offer weakly but he just grins and shakes his head at me.

" Not your fault. Well, not entirely," he says and I smile at him.

" So you cant sleep without me, how is this going to work? You cant drive two and half hours each way everyday, and I cant just come to L.A. Looks like your shit out of luck buddy," I tease him and he laughs loudly taking a step towards me.

I suddenly feel nervous when he wraps his arms around me pulling me against him tightly, hugging hard.

" I missed you," he murmurs and I giggle lightly.

" You missed me? We've been apart all of what maybe five hours, if that, how can you all ready miss me?" I ask, knowing very well just what he means. After all I was the one who cried when I found his shirt, I was also the one who discovered that it was pictures of him that dominated my personal camera.

" I was asking myself the same damn question the whole drive down here," he says, and I grin, " I love you Brae."

My heart crashes harshly against my ribs and I pull away looking up at him, sure that there isn't a lick of color in my face.

" Wha..what did you say?" I stammer finding just a small amount of satisfaction that he looks as scared and nervous as I feel.

" I love you," he says running his fingers through his hair, " I know its crazy. We've known each other for what barely five months, but it's the truth. I think I realized it in Haiti, when I saw Chase coming into camp with you passed out in his arms. I've never been so scared in my life. I thought, well I don't know what I thought at first, but all I know is that after that moment the thought of not being near you, not having you near me, completely freaks me out."

" I need…I think I need to sit down," I murmur brushing past him to sit on the arm of the couch, my head spinning giddily, " This. This just came out of nowhere. I don't understand. I mean, sure I had hoped, that you would feel what I felt, but I never thought. This isn't real. This is a dream isn't it? Damn it I fell asleep, I know I did. I hope I didn't fall asleep in the shower that would suck."

I ramble on and on until finally Tyson comes over and pulls me to my feet and onto my toes lowering his head. He kisses me furiously, teeth nipping into my bottom lip and the small stinging pain I feel is all the proof that I need that I'm in fact not dreaming this whole thing up.

" Still think your asleep?" he asks and I shake my head slowly.

" No," I murmur, " Ty. What, what does this mean?"

" I don't know Brae," he says his hands cupping my hips, his fingers dancing under the hem of my shirt and I cant help but shiver at the feel of his fingers brushing my skin, " I don't know. What I do know is what I want more than anything is to show you, how much I love you."

* * *

><p>I stand with my back pressed against my bedroom door as Tyson sits on the end of my bed, and I cant fight the warring butterflies in my stomach. I cant. I try to push them down, to ignore their tickling flutters but I cant.<p>

" Your scared," Tyson murmurs, and I clear my throat trying to talk.

" Yes. No. Its just. When I told you I have never been in a serious relationship, I meant that to encompass that I have never done things that go hand in hand with serious relationships. I've never," I stammer and he smiles at me looking perplexed.

" You've never what?" he asks and after a second the light of realization washes over his face, " Oh, you've never. Wow. Really?"

" Don't sound so surprised," I mutter and he laughs beckoning me towards him with a finger and I walk to him, standing between his legs. He wraps long arms around my waist and smiles up at me.

" Brae, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he says and he's so genuine in this proclamation that I give myself over to the moment. I lower my head and kiss him, my hair falling forward curtaining our faces and his fingers dig into my hips and I groan. I lower my hands between us and pull at the bottom of his shirt and tug it over his head. " Brae, are you sure?"

I stare at him, smiling softly at the look of concern that light his beautiful blue eyes, and in answer I kiss him.

* * *

><p><em>I lay curled into Tyson, his arms circling my naked body and I smile. I never imagined. Sounds silly really, especially now a days when sex and virginity are subjects taken so lightly, but I never imagined it could be that way. I heard a lot of stories in my twenty four hours, some incredibly sweet but for the most part all of them sounded like nightmares brought to life. A moment over to soon and quickly regretted after the fact. <em>

_Only I feel no regret. I gave Tyson something that I know I can never get back, but it felt so right. So perfect. The pain was momentary and I never dreamt that there could be so much more than that. So much more. I snuggle closer and close my eyes. _

_I know its too late now. There's no going back from this, and I'm okay with that. Fact is I just fell head over heels in love, so what could go wrong?_


	23. Chapter 23: The Night

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know its been forever since I updated. Ran headlong into a bit of writers block, but its slowly coming back to me. So apologies ahead of time if this chapter is not the best! I do hope everyone enjoys it though. A huge thank you to all who have written to me, and reviewed, you all make me so happy! **

**As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

**Chapter 23: The Night **

" _Night is not always a bad thing. Sometimes it can be the best thing to ever happen."-Anonymous._

* * *

><p>Floating somewhere between sleep and awake I'm aware of the hushed voices coming from the direction of my bedroom door, and as much as I want to just roll over and go back to sleep I know that I can't. Opening my eyes slowly the first thing to catch my attention is Tyson sleeping peacefully next to me, my head pillowed on his shoulder and I smile before popping my head up to see where the voices are coming from.<p>

" Well good morning sunshine," a sarcastic voice calls and I sit up clutching my sheet to my chest only to find Evangeline and Jared staring in at me.

" Go. Away," I groan, falling back throwing my arm over my face.

" Uh uh. I don't think so. Up, we need to talk," Evangeline insists and I roll my eyes shaking my head.

" Can it wait? I'm a little busy, sleeping," I say, just barely stifling a yawn.

" No it can't wait. I haven't seen you in almost ten weeks, get out of bed. Now!" she demands and I come up shushing her.

" Fine. If you insist. Keep your damn panties on, and don't wake Tyson," I say motioning for both her and Jared to leave, " Now go, so I can get dressed."

" Five minutes, and then I'm coming back to drag your ass out of bed," she says snapping my door shut loudly and I wince when Tyson stirs letting out a chuckle when he just rolls over onto his stomach and snuggles into the pillow.

Five minutes and five seconds later I walk into the kitchen where Evangeline sits on the counter by herself, legs kicking back and forth and I start to worry at the way that she's staring at me. Yet she stays silent. Even as I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water, not a word. Finally the silence is too much for me and I whirl around to stare at her right back.

" Okay, what is with you?" I ask and she shrugs her shoulders at me.

" What's with me? What is with you?" Evangeline demands, slipping off the counters, " Your completely different."

" How am I different? This is the first conversation we're having, face to face, in almost ten weeks and the first thing you want to do is jump down my throat. What the hell is up with you?" I ask equally angry with her.

" What's wrong is you look sick. I don't know how much weight you've lost, honestly I don't want to know, and now your having sex!" she screams and I roll my eyes at her.

" Okay first of all, I haven't lost that much weight. Second of all since when is it any of your business if I'm having sex. If I remember correctly you were always the one telling me that I needed to just do it," I say slamming my water bottle down onto the counter.

" I was always joking with you. Always. Listen, I'm sorry okay. Its just. I know when something isn't right with you, and I have the feeling that something isn't right. So imagine my surprise when I get emails from you, and you look completely different, and then I come home to find you in bed, naked, with Tyson," she says and I just shake my head at her, " Why didn't you tell me you two were sleeping together?"

" Last night was the first time. God, Evy, what did you think? That Ty and I have been heating up the sheets the entire time we were in Haiti?" I ask, and her answering shoulder shrug and mumbling response has me shaking my head, " Look. I know you worry, but, you don't have too. He loves me Evy, and I. I love him."

" He said that?" she asks skeptically and I blush deeply remembering with a skip of my own heart the way he said the words to me just the night before.

" Yes. I did. Is that a problem?" a sleepy voice asks from the door way of the kitchen and both Evangeline and I turn to find Tyson standing one hand running through sleep tousled hair, a sluggish smile on his lips.

" No. Not at all. So long as you mean it."

" Evy!"

" What? I'm just saying. You would say the same damn thing if the roles were reversed and you know it," she says turning away from me to stare Tyson down with her cool hazel eyes, " So, do you mean it? Or was it a douche move on your part just to get in her pants?"

" Yes. I meant it. I may be a bit of an asshole Evy, but I wouldn't fuck with Brae that way," Tyson answers seriously and I grit my teeth as they continue their little stare down war.

" Good. Now back to you little Miss Skinny," she whirls back to me and I just laugh, throwing my hands in the air.

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe I had expected for the conversation with Evangeline to go a lot rougher than what it did, and I can't help the fear. I know, deep down inside of me, that she's on to me. That she knows that it was more than just lack of regular meals in Haiti that had my weight dropping so quickly.<p>

I'm just not ready to tell her yet.

Maybe I wont ever have too.

I study myself in the mirror, my shirt lifted up exposing my stomach and I suck in just slightly. If I could just lose ten, fifteen more pounds I'll be perfect and then no one will ever have to know. I just have to be smarter about it, is all.

I quickly smooth my shirt back into place when I hear Evangeline's excited voice ringing through the house and I turn, fixing a smile to my face just in time for her to burst through my bedroom door.

" What has you so excited?" I ask laughing when she throws her arms around me and hugs me tight.

" Jared just came up with the best idea in the world!" Evangeline proclaims and I join in on her jumping up and down, only to stop to try and catch my breath.

" Why don't you tell me what the best idea in the world is?" I ask, impersonating her enthusiastic voice as I pull her to sit on my bed with me.

" Two words for you," she says her face growing serious, " Mock Prom."

" Mock Prom?" I ask confused.

" Yes we're going to throw a Mock Prom. To make up for the fact that we missed our proms," she says and I let her words sink in, slowly feeling the excitement build up.

" Are you serious?" I ask, " Like pretty dresses, and tuxedos?"

" Mhm. Jared said he'll get the place and everything taken care of, all we have to worry about is dresses, and having a good time."

" Wow. Seriously? When?"

" Next Saturday," she says and I deflate just slightly, trying to mask my disappointment, " Wait, where did happy Brae go?"

" I'm happy. Really, I am, its just, Ty wont be able to come. Studio," I murmur and Evangeline's smile weakens.

" We don't have to do it," she says but I shake my head.

" What, no. Of course we do," I say smiling at her, insistent, " Seriously, I am so excited for this. I'll be fine."

" Are you sure?" she asks and I nod my head letting myself be swept up in her enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>" What about this one?" I ask, holding up a hot pink dress for Evangeline's inspection and she crinkles her nose at me.<p>

" No. You have rosy undertones, so you'll look a little too red in that," Evangeline says and I sigh placing it back on the rack. My feet are screaming inside of my converse all stars, and all I really want to do is sit down but I know better. Evangeline is on a mission, and you don't interrupt her when she's on the hunt. " Besides there's a theme?"

" A theme, really?" I ask surprised when she nods her head.

" A loose theme. Think Modern Masquerade."

" Modern Masquerade, what does that even mean?" I ask and she just laughs continuing to push through dresses.

" You'll know when you find the dress," she says and I just roll my eyes at her before circling away to the next rack of dresses.

* * *

><p>So Evangeline was right, like she always is. I smile when I brush my fingers over the sparkling material of the dress that hangs from the top of my closet door. I did in fact know what dress it was supposed to be when I found it. I turn to look in the mirror, studying myself. My hair lays curled over my shoulders, half of it pulled up and back, pearl tipped pins holding it in place.<p>

My make up flawless thanks to Evangeline, and as pretty as I look, and how beautiful the dress that hangs behind me is, I still feel the soft murmurs of sadness echo through me.

" Hey, you okay?" Evangeline calls from behind me and I turn, instantly stunned by her. She stands her black hair twisted elegantly back and up, smoky eye shadow making her hazel eyes seem more green than anything else, dark red lipstick painting full lips.

Her crimson and black dress billows just slightly to the floor and I smile at her.

" You look beautiful," I murmur and she smiles at me, turning slowly.

" Thank you," she says, " But you didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

" Oh yeah, I'm fine. Was just studying your handy make up skills is all," I murmur and she smiles shaking her head slowly at me.

" When are you going to learn that you cant lie to me?" she asks and I just shrug my shoulders as I step into my dress, moving the hair off my shoulder so that Evy can lace it up, " Its Tyson isn't it?"

" Yeah. I'm not going to be a total downer tonight I promise. I just, I don't know, I wish he was coming," I say, and she brushes a hand over my shoulder before turning me so that I can look at myself. I'm slightly shocked, barely recognizing the girl who stares back at me. The icy blue and silver gown billows just slightly more than Evy's own gown, and I turn enjoying the way the light dances off the sparkling material.

" I know, I'm sorry," she says hugging me and I just smile, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying.

" Okay, enough with the Debbie Downer routine, lets take a picture," I say masking the pain as I hold my digital camera up and fake a smile.

* * *

><p>" Park Manor," I murmur staring up at the historical building, smiling when Evangeline stands just as awestruck next to me.<p>

" Wow," Evangeline murmurs next to me and I smile nodding my head slowly.

" How in the world did he manage to get Park Manor?" I ask my arm linked with Evangeline's as we walk into the historic building.

" Who knows," she whispers and I can tell that she's caught up in looking around. The old Park Manor suites has been completely transformed, cast into shadows by the seemingly thousands of candles placed around. Beautifully rich, double cherry wood doors are opened slowly revealing a ball room of which I have never seen in my life.

Dark red and black fabric flutters from the ceiling cascading over the walls, tall candelabras with candles of various sizes blazing brightly send light dancing and flickering off the crystal chandeliers.

" Ladies," Jared's voice comes from behind us and we both turn to find him standing before us in a pinstripe tuxedo, a crimson colored rose boutonniere matching the crimson of Evangeline's dress perfectly.

" This is amazing," I say smiling at him when he hugs me close.

" Thank you. It was fun, putting it together," he says easily slipping an arm around Evangeline's waist, " The other guests should be arriving soon." As if on cue the door's open wide and people start pouring in, and I lose myself in the crowd mingling with those I know, mostly sticking close to Charlotte and Landon, as we sit at a table and talk.

" Oh, the music's starting," Charlotte murmurs dreamily as a small band fills the stage and the sound of violins weeping through the air sends chills down my spine.

I watch, as one by one pairs of people find their way to the dance floor and begin swaying to the music, and its beautiful. My hands itch for my camera, and I curse the fact that I left without it.

* * *

><p>As music melts from one song to another I grow restless so I let myself out onto one of the balconies that overlook the gardens that surround Park Manor, and I take a deep breath. The fresh, clean air settles me. I shiver just slightly as the cool October breeze flutters over my skin.<p>

" Hello beautiful," a soft voice calls from behind me and my heart stutters and I don't dare to turn, don't dare to believe. I turn slowly, captivated by the sight of Tyson in a pinstriped suit, one very similar to Jared's.

" What are you doing here?" I ask breathlessly as he steps towards me, holding his hand out to me.

" Taking my girlfriend to the prom."

_The night passed. As close to magical as one can possibly come to outside of a fairy tale. My feet ache in such a way that makes me almost giddy as Tyson and I walk out of Park Manor, his arm wrapping around my waist snuggly._

_" Come home with me," Tyson whispers softly in my ear and I smile looking up at him from under my eyelashes, and I'm captivated. He's striking in the moonlight. I simply nod my head and let him lead the way._


	24. Chapter 24: Mistakes and Sifters

**Author's Note: Okay, well first off I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is continually supporting me. Yesterday I came very close to no longer continuing with this story, or any other, but I came around, and realized I'm not going to let anyone run me off from my dream and what I love to do. So I thank those who talked me through it, you helped me more than you know, and mean more to me than you will ever, ever know! **

**Also, in this chapter the 'recipe' that Jared is looking at is from the website ppk dot com. Its an awesome site for vegan recipes, so if anyone out there is a vegan or has always wanted to try a vegan dish, thats a good place to look, I myself will be trying some of their dessert recipes. What can I say? I heart baking! Anyways, on with the show! As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Mistakes and Sifters<strong>

" _Sometimes mistakes are too great that they cant be taken back."-Anonymous._

Nearly a month has passed since the Mock Prom, and things have become somewhat normal. Well, the new normal. Work during the week, and weekends at Tyson's apartment in Los Angeles. Of course, the majority of the weekend I'm alone with Tyson dedicating ninety nine percent of his time to the studio. But I didn't mind. It worked.

I have become used to Tyson crawling into bed with me at any time from one to four, and in his exhaustion he always murmurs a tired ' I love you,' before falling into the depths of sleep until noon the following day.

I wake slowly with a smile at the weight of Tyson's arm around my waist, and turning as gently as I can praying not to wake him, I press a kiss to his forehead before slipping out of bed. I make it to his bedroom door just in time for his cell phone to start ringing obnoxiously loud and with fumbling hands snatch it off the beside table.

" He-hello," I mutter into the phone stepping out into the hallway so that Tyson wont be disturbed from his sleep.

" Hello? Who's this? Oh wait, are you Ty's girlfriend," a young female voice asks and my first instinct naturally was a flash of jealousy, " Mom, Ty's girlfriend answered his phone!"

It sinks in that my jealousy is greatly misplaced as I put the pieces together that it must be Bailey, Tyson's younger sister on the phone, not some home wrecker on the other end of the line.

" Mom says Hi, and to wake Ty," Bailey's voice is so nonchalant and matter of fact that I have to blink several times to clear my head.

" Uhm, yeah, okay," I murmur as I carefully tip toe back into the bedroom. I stare down at Tyson, smiling at the way he sprawls over the bed, easily taking up the side of my bed though I've barely been out of it for five minutes.

" Ty," I murmur kneeling over him brushing soft kisses over his cheek and shoulder, " Babe. Your sister's on the phone."

" Hmm," Tyson mumbles out, and I grin ear to ear at the disgruntled way his eyebrows ruffle together.

" Your sister is on the phone," I say and his eyes open slowly and he pops his hand up from under the pillow.

" Hello," his one word response can barely be made out through the thick sound of sleep still fogging him. I sit back on my knee's and watch him, shaking my head and trying to stifle the laughter that builds up when his eyes practically roll back into his head and his hand, still cupping his phone, fall to the mattress. I gently pick it up and before turning away toss the blanket over him before pressing the phone between my ear and shoulder.

" Hey, sorry, uhm, Ty's really tired. He's didn't get in until really late from the studio, and because I doubt, well, I know he wont remember talking to you I will be sure to let him know to call you as soon as he is coherent," I say and the soft trilling laughter on the other end of the phone makes me smile.

" You be sure to do that. Now, would this be Brae? The same Brae that my Ty has been telling me so much about?" the voice asks me and I blush deeply as my hand shakes causing my glass of water to nearly fall before I can safely place it on the counter.

" Yes, that would be me."

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of a particularly weepy part of Charlie St. Cloud when Tyson finally stumbles out of the bedroom, banging his knee against the door jam and I turn, sniffling with wadded up tissue's pressed to my nose to look at him.<p>

He stares at me for a second, blinking his eyes clear, before narrowing them at me.

" Your watching a chick flick again aren't you?" he demands and I shake my head as I turn away from him, feeling somewhat foolish. I cant help myself though. Girl movies get me every single time. Its an on-going joke with Evy. She swears she can tell when a movie is good or should be avoided based solely off of whether I cry or not.

I say I'm just a glutton for punishment. I mean, I have to be to continually put myself through the emotional roller coasters. I cant help it though. Its an addiction if you will. I cant stop. There is just something about the stories that get told. People stripped to their very soul and fighting back.

I sniffle again trying to suck up as much of the residual emotions but its no use, my eyes still water and I keep my face firmly turned away from Tyson as he plops down next to me.

" Brae," Tyson laughs as he runs his long fingers up and down my bare arm, " Brae, look at me."

" No," I say slowly blinking my eyes hoping that the tears would just stop.

" Brae."

" No."

" Come on, look at me."

" Nu-uh."

" Its not like I haven't seen you cry before."

" Yeah but this is just ridiculous. It's a stupid movie, and I'm crying like a baby, and it under no circumstances helps that your laughing at me."

" I'm not laughing at you," he says barely restraining his laughter, and finally he wraps his arms around me tugging me against him, " I'm not laughing at you, I promise. Its just babe, your so cute when you get all mushy over these movies."

" Shut up," I mutter burying my face into his arm, shaking my head. At least his humor is doing a bang up job of chasing my blues away.

* * *

><p>I scan through the pictures on my computer, stopping to smile every few seconds. One thing about spending these weekends at Ty's, so many photo opportunities. All of the guys were endless givers of ridiculous moments just screaming to be caught and saved for all of eternity.<p>

In the midst of laughing at a picture of Nick caught in a headlock by Ty with Mike trying to paint his lips cherry red with lipstick a small sound dings through my laptop speakers telling me I have a new email. I rush to it excitedly hoping that its Evangeline emailing me to tell me all about her and Jared's adventures in baking.

So imagine my surprise and slight deflated feeling when I see that it's an email address I don't recognize. Of course my first thought is to just delete it, especially since I see that there is a video attached to it, but the title just jumps out at me.

_**You Deserve To Know.**_

I stare at the cursor hovering over the email, and taking a deep breath, click on it.

" _Brae, _

_I should have told you this before when I saw how serious things were getting between you and Ty, but I didn't. Bro code you know? But then we became friends, and you just. You deserve to know. I am so sorry._

_-Nick."_

I feel the tightness forming in my chest as I open the attachment, and I turn the sound up as loud as it will go. An obviously drunk Tyson sits on the couch with some brunette wrapped around him and he's singing to her. Singing to her the same song he sang to me on stage in July in front of thousands of people.

" _I'll be the man you complete tonight, just slip away and believe your mine." _

The words are slightly slurred but recognizable, especially since I've held them so close to my heart since that far away night in July.

" I bet you sing this song to all the girls you meet," the brown haired girl next to him giggles and I have to blink my eyes clear. My heart falters even more when I realize that this girl is the spitting image of Kim. It's only because of the fact that her hair is much shorter that I know it's not Kim at all.

" Nope," Tyson says smiling running his fingers through her hair, " I don't."

" Ty, don't lie man," Nick's laughing voice can be heard from behind the camera and I clutch the front of the shirt I wear. Tyson's shirt. " You sang it just a month ago, to _Braelyn_." The condescending tone in his voice when he says my name has my stomach hurting as I try to calm the rushing sound in my ears.

" She didn't count. I didn't mean it. Miss. Holier than Thou, so not worth the time," Tyson slurs, and I gag, literally feel the bile filling my throat, " Should have listened to you from the beginning man. Should have just bagged the girl and left it at that."

" Told you," Nick's sing song voice sends shivers running down my spine.

" Whose this Braelyn chick?" the girl demands, a perfect pout forming on her perfect lips.

" Someone Ty thought was Mrs. Right," Nick chatters on and I feel the first thick, hot tears fill my eyes.

" Fuck Mrs. Right. I'm lookin' for Miss. Right Now," Ty says pushing to his feet and I watch with disgust and utter heartbreak as he hold his hands, the same hands he's held out to me so many times, touched me with so many time, to the girl and she gives an overly girlish giggle and lets him lead her to his room. Only way I know this for a fact is that Nick stumbles behind them and catches Tyson pulling her shirt over her head before flipping the camera off with a lopsided grin and kicking the door shut.

Then its over.

I slap my laptop shut. Pushing it away from me, watching through tear filled eyes as it slides off the bed and lands on a pile of Tyson's clothes with a slight thud, and I feel. I feel too much. There are so many thoughts and emotions warring inside of me that I cant make any of them make any sense. I stumble up from the bed, and with shaking hands pull the overnight bag I stow away in the closet from its spot and start stuffing my clothes into it.

I catch a flash of the baby blue t-shirt hanging on me and with a sound torn somewhere between horror and anger tear it over my head, my chest heaving as I tug on one of my own to take its place, as I try to swallow the tears that threaten to undo me.

* * *

><p>I sit in the dark of Tyson's bedroom, staring at the same spot on the wall. I managed to gain some control of myself over the hours that have drug by, though the tears haven't stopped as my hands firmly gripping the edge of the bed.<p>

I wait.

My heart collides roughly with my ribcage when I hear the front door open and close. The sound of keys clanking onto the counter has my head jerking up just a little.

The door opens slowly and when the light flashes on Tyson lets out a muffled yelp as he jumps.

" Hey, your awake? Its nearly four in the morning," Tyson says his voice filled with humor but the smile slowly falters and fades when I turn my face towards him, " Brae, baby, what's wrong?"

I shrink away from him when he reaches his hands out to me, to gather me close.

" Don't touch me," I say coldly, turning my head away from him again.

" What? What's wrong?" he asks stepping closer to where I sit and I clench my teeth tightly when he crouches down to look at me. The only sound to be heard is my breathing as I try to slow it and say the words I have been practicing for nearly five hours.

" I know," I murmur utterly infuriated at the tears that fall down my face, " I know I'm not the prettiest, skinniest, funniest, or smartest girl."

" Brae, what the hell are you talking about?"

" Shut. Up." I snap out so coolly that even I'm surprised by myself.

" I know that I am not all of those things, but what I do know is that I deserve better."

" Better than what?"

" Than to find out that you fucked some girl the night we fought about Haiti, and that you had no problem what so ever with throwing me under the bus to do it."

" What?" he asks sounding genuinely confused by what I'm saying, and that's when I lose it. I shoot to my feet and begin pacing the room, creating as much distance between him and I as possible.

" Don't play dumb!" I practically scream, my heart burning inside my chest, " I fucking love you! I fell in love with you, I trusted you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! Do you have any idea what hell I've been putting myself through to live up to the standards that are set for someone like me to date someone like you! God, that isn't even the point. The point is this. I love you. I opened myself up to you and let you in, and you fucked me over. And I am done. I do not ever want to see you again. Do you understand me Tyson! Ever!"

" Brae, please, wait just listen. I don't understand what your talking about."

" So you don't remember the night you got drunk with Nick and some no name brunette? The night you called me Miss. Holier than Thou. The night you told Nick you should have just bagged me and been done with it, like he had told you to do. The night you said you weren't looking for Mrs. Right, but Miss. Right Now. The night, the night," my voice breaks as the gravity of the situation and my emotions hits me like a speeding train, " The night you sang to her the same song you sang to me in front of thousands people! You don't remember any of that!"

" Oh God," he murmurs his eyes closing tight, " Brae, I'm sorry. Baby I'm sorry, I was so messed up. We fought, and I got drunk, and…"

" So that makes it okay! That's a good excuse! That you got drunk, and we fought! I was pissed too Tyson, and I didn't go sleep with the first random guy who swaggered my way! My God, did I mean anything to you? Or was this just something to hold you over until the record was done and your next tour gets started! I hate you! God I hate you! I hate that I have questioned myself for you! That I have changed myself for you! That I allowed myself to believe that I wasn't good enough for you! That I let you in! That I gave you something I will never, ever get back!" I scream it out, my entire body shaking, and I watch as he starts crumbling in front of me, and I half expect to feel some sort of guilt, but I don't. Instead anger and hurt smothers every other conceivable feeling that I have.

" Please, don't go. We can work this out," he all but begs me and I shake my head pushing past him stepping into the hallway.

" There's not a damn thing to work out Tyson. Look at it this way, when you go out tomorrow night to screw another random girl you can totally play the _'pity-me-my-girlfriend-just-broke-up-with-me' _card."

I rush from the apartment and blindly down the hall towards the elevators and pray to God that this pain would just go away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I've been keeping a loose countdown in my head of when Jared leaves. Its ridiculous really, that I should find myself so down in the dumps about him leaving. Its his job. To go and entertain the masses and to stay true to his Echelon Army is what he lives for. Besides, its not like we're official or anything.

I glance at Jared who stands just off to my right, eyes concentrating hard on the printed pages in his hands, and I cant help but smile when his hair, with newly dyed hot pink tips, falls into his face and he shakes them back.

No, we're not official. But with or without the title I know I'm in love with him. In love with all that he stands for, all that he's capable of doing. His talents, and his shortcomings. All of it wrapped up in one delicious package. Who wouldn't fall in love?

" I don't get it," Jared murmurs, and the sound of his voice pulls me from my silent revelry.

" What don't you get?" I ask pressing my face to his shoulder to see what it is that he's staring at .

" Sifting," he says and I cant help but laugh, just a little, at how disgruntled he sounds when he says the word.

" What's there to get? You take the dry ingredients, put them in the sifter, and sift," I say pointing to the sifter on the counter.

" Well thank you very much Captain Obvious," he grumbles, " That still doesn't explain the purpose of sifting. Would it really make that much of a difference if we just dumped the ingredients in?"

" How in the world do I know?" I ask shaking my head as I pull the papers from his fingers to start measuring things out, " Tell you what, why don't you Google it, and I will start getting things ready. Beside's this will be a good time to call Brae and see how she's doing."

" I'll do just that," he says pecking a kiss to my lips before trooping out of the kitchen. I shake my head, knowing that even though its late, well, early, that Brae will most likely be awake.

This is what life is all about now. Working during the week, Brae and I barely see each other, and weekends she's gone at Tyson's, while I'm either here with Jared, or at Jared's. it's a rather unsettling feeling that, even though we still technically live under the same roof, and see each other five days a week, Brae and I are drifting apart.

Cradling my cell phone between my ear and shoulder I begin carefully measuring things out, slightly annoyed when Brae doesn't answer her phone.

" Hey Brae, its me. Just wanted to call you while Jared was out of the room. Apparently he's put off by sifters and is currently googling the purpose of sifting. Anyways, just wanted to catch up. I'm guessing your either sleeping, or Ty's home. Either way, call me when you get this, love you."

" Ah-ha! I figured it out, according to Kitchen Savvy, sifting breaks up clumps and adds air to ingredients which helps make pastries and cakes lighter and fluffier," Jared says holding my laptop in his hand a vibrant smile on his lips.

" Well there you go. That's why we don't just dump things in, because if we did we wouldn't have light, fluffy cake," I say my smile barely reaching my eyes.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Its just, Brae didn't answer. Which is odd. Brae always answers, even if she's asleep. She has like super hearing and will always pick up."

" Well, it is nearly five in the morning babe, she's probably sound asleep, or her and Ty are getting it on."

" Yeah, I don't know. Anyways, should we get baking?"

" Yes. I'm telling you Evy, you haven't had chocolate cake, until you've had vegan chocolate cake."

* * *

><p>I sit crouched on one side of the center islands one hand full of Dutch chocolate powder, and tightly in the other a bottle of pure maple syrup. The kitchen looks as if a bomb went off, with flour, powdered sugar, chocolate powder, and sticky remnants of cake batter splattered over every conceivable space.<p>

" You give up?" I call out slowly poking my head around the corner only to have flour blown into my face.

" Only if you do," Jared says, and we keep our eyes locked as we both slowly stand and carefully set our weapons of choice upon the counter.

" Well," I say dusting my hands over my pants, " This is one hell of a mess."

" Yes, well, it wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have smeared my face with frosting," he says and I grin shaking my head.

" I tried telling you it was an accident, and I did say I was sorry," I tell him, and he just shakes his head at me.

" It was so clearly not an accident," he says and I hide my smile as I begin cleaning the counter.

" It was. I promise. Now what do you say we clean this disaster area up and then, take a shower," I offer lifting my eyes to his. I watch him, his eyes darkening and with an almost primal growl rumbling in his throat he picks me up tossing me over his shoulder.

" Shower now, clean later," he says and I cant help but laugh before fixing my lips to his neck.

" Mmm, your right. There is no chocolate cake, like vegan chocolate cake."


	25. Chapter 25: The Long Drop

**Author's Note: Well, would you look at that...2 chapters in one night (: A HUGE thank you to my bestie, for, well, just being the best. Love you. And love everyone who reads and enjoys! As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: The Long Drop Into Nothingness<strong>

" _Love is the slowest form of suicide."-Anonymous._

The drive was manageable.

Barely.

My chest feels like its being crushed in a vice as I stumble to the front door of my house. My sanctuary. A ragged sob tears from my lips when I drop the keys and I blindly find them sliding the key into the lock. I shove the door open and slam it behind me my chest heaving.

" Evy," I barely get out looking around tearfully only to find the living room in complete darkness. I take a couple of steps forward and drop weightlessly onto the floor gasping for air, " Evy."

" Brae?" Jared's voice comes from out of nowhere as I sit rocking myself back and forth, " Brae what's wrong?"

" Evy, I need Evy," I cry trying to drag air into my burning lungs.

" Jared, is that Brae?" Evangeline asks and I start sobbing harder when she I hear the sound of her approaching. And then there she is. Sitting in front of me, hazel eyes filling with concern as she holds my shoulders in her hands.

" Brae? Braelyn, what happened?"

" I cant breathe Evy, I cant breathe," I weep allowing her to take me into her arms, " He lied. It was all a lie. He didn't love me. He never loved. Why, Evy, why did this have to happen to me?"

" Shh, its okay. It's okay. Jared," Evy murmurs and I feel myself being lifted, and for a second I bury my face in his neck my hand clutching his shirt as he carries me from the living room to my room. Only it doesn't feel right. Nothing feels right anymore.

* * *

><p>My crying has slowed to a mere whimper as I lay on my bed, head pillowed in Evy's lap, Jared sitting behind me rubbing his hand up and down my arm.<p>

" What happened?" Evangeline asks lightly. A question that's been repeated for the entire torrent of my uncontainable emotions. And every time its gone unanswered.

" Email," I manage to hiccup out.

" Email?" she echoes and I nod my head slowly, my face feeling swollen and head feeling heavy.

" I got an email. From Nick," I say a fresh pain coursing through me, " My laptop is in the car."

" I'll get it," Jared murmurs leaving Evangeline and I alone. Silence settles over us except for the ever so often hitching breath that I manage to drag in.

The door to the bedroom opens slowly and I manage to sit up watching as Jared, his eyes the picture of sympathy and understanding meeting mine as he slides my laptop over the bed towards me. I stare at, feeling the hot ball of dread filling my stomach as I reach with shaking hands and open it.

I sit back, feeling completely hollow as the video plays for Evangeline and Jared. Evangeline's face is the picture of disbelief as Jared's jaw sets into a hard line. The tears come back. A fresh torrent rolling down my cheeks as my heart is screaming inside of me. My shoulders shake furiously, as I bury my face in my hands. Silently, with no words needing to be spoken, Evangeline and Jared come back around me arms circling and holding tight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

Hours have passed, and I stare down at Brae whose face, pale skin splotched proof of her all morning cry fest. It seems almost fitting, almost ironic that its raining outside today. My heart is simply sick for her. My best friend. My cousin. My soul and heart sister. And she's broken.

I begin shifting out of the bed and Jared's head comes up from the other side of Brae, with a silent nod of my head he follows me from the room.

" I need you to stay with her," I say grabbing my purse, fishing my keys out.

" What are you doing? Where are you going?" Jared asks catching my arm in his hand turning me towards.

" I'm going to say my peace," I say and he shakes his head at me holding my shoulders.

" You cant do that," he says and I roll my eyes at him.

" Yes I can. I have to. I'm sure Brae ripped him a new one, but its my job to step in and that's exactly what I'm doing, and if you care, even the littlest bit about her, about me, you'll let me do what I need to do, and you'll stay with her."

A few seconds pass, utter silence passing between us and finally he lets out a sigh of defeat before pressing his forehead to mine.

" So stubborn. I'll stay, because I care. About her. About you. We'll talk when you get back," he says and I nod my head, kissing him gently before watching him slip back into Braelyn's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

I've been frozen to the same spot on the corner of the bed, where Brae was sitting when I came home. Where I saw the poor choice I made not only break the heart of the girl I love but break the future I was hoping to build.

My head snaps up when I hear the knock on my door and hope starts slowly filling up the cracks of my brokenness. I drag the door open, my heart instantly plummeting into my stomach when I see Evangeline standing, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

" Evangeline," I say and she brushes past me dropping her purse unceremoniously on my couch before whirling on me.

" I'm going to talk, and your going to listen. I'll be woman enough, not for your sake of course, but for my best friend to listen if there is anything you want me to tell her, and when all is said and done you will not contact Brae. You will not show up at our house, text her, call her, email her, hell you will not hire a skywriter to declare your love and apology in the sky. Am I understood? You will not push her, she will come to you when and if she is ever ready."

" Okay." That's all I can manage to get out as I realize that she's serious. So serious in fact that the idea of even attempting to go against her wishes has me in fear for my life, or at the very least, one of my extremities.

" I pulled for you Tyson. Hell, I practically pushed Brae into your arms. Used every conceivable form of guilt and downright sneakiness to get her to open her eyes and realize you were worth it. God, I was wrong, and I hate being wrong. I understand fully that you two weren't officially together, that you guys hadn't agreed to be exclusive. But you threw her under the bus. You made fun of her. You used her as an excuse to sleep with some random girl, when it was more than apparent that you could have done it without sacrificing Brae. Worse than all those things, you sang that girl Brae's song. Do you understand how many times Brae would listen to that song? Every single time she did, she'd get this dreamy look on her face, and I knew she was thinking of you. Look, Brae loves you. Knowing Brae, she'll find a way to forgive you, because that's just how she works. I however, work differently. I will never be able to forgive you for the tears she's cried since she walked through the door last night, or the many tears that are going to come. But I can promise you something Tyson, she will get over you, and one morning when you wake up and realize that even though your at the very top of your game, and have money, and millions possibly billions of fans that love you, you'll remember the girl who loved you with everything inside of her The girl who gave you her heart, gave you her body. The girl who would have gone to the ends of the earth for you. And you'll be sad. Only down side to that is I wont get to see the look on your face when you come to that very real, very sobering fact."

Evangeline's words are icy as they flow through my veins and I barely hold out on shivering against them. Her eyes are lit with a fury I cant begin to fathom. A fury burning so hotly its hard to keep eye contact.

" As I said, if there is anything you want her to know, I'm woman enough to tell her."

" I'm sorry." I say dumbly, unable to come up with anything else. Unable to process or say the things that have been building inside of me for so many hours now, to tell Brae completely flee from my head.

" Your not sorry yet, but you will be, one day. I promise you that." With the same angry flourish that propelled Evangeline into my apartment she exits, snapping the door closed behind her making me jump, and I'm alone.

Undeniably alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>

I open swollen eyes to find my hand fisted in my comforter and Evangeline isn't next to me. I sit up slowly finding Jared sound asleep behind me and I let out a shaky breath as tears well up at how much his position mirrors the way Tyson sleeps.

I manage to escape my bedroom with minimal tear fall hoping to find Evangeline in the kitchen, and instead of finding my rock, my best friend, my solace doing something like cooking, or sitting on the counter thumbing through an art magazine I find a mess. A big huge mess. Flour, chocolate, some weird, questionable, and sticky substance covering the entire room.

So I start doing what I do best when I'm in emotional upheaval. Clean.

I scrub, sweep, wash, rinse, and repeat the process until finally I'm on my hands and knee's on the kitchen floor attacking the last stubborn sticky spot with such fervor that my fingers are starting to cramp.

I welcome the pain.

The spasming, tightening, piercing pain.

" What the hell?" Evangeline's voice rings through the kitchen and I lift my head just for a second to look at her, completely aware of the look of shock on her face.

" Kitchen was a mess," I mutter satisfied when finally the sticky spot I had been working so hard on removing from the floor was gone. Yet I was still scrubbing. And Scrubbing. And Scrubbing.

" I know. Jared and I made the mess. Brae get off the floor," she says and I just shake my head tears dropping on the back of my hand as I continue with the up and down motions, the sound of the thick bristles of the brush sliding over the tiles the only thing to be heard.

_Swish. Swoosh_

_Swish. Swoosh_

_Swish. Swoosh_

" Brae," she says crouching down her hand reaching over to brush the hair from my face, " Brae, its going to be okay."

Those four words break the dam as I stop scrubbing the floor and allow the pain to come, to pour inside of me.

" Its not okay," I cry crumbling onto the floor when the chest in a vice feeling comes returns with a viciousness that's overwhelming, " It will never be okay."


	26. Chapter 26: Road Trip From Heartbreak

**Author's Note: Well here we are, chapter number twenty six! I hope everyone enjoys it, really I do. Its one of my longer one's and it does kind of deal with a lot. I'm thinking this story will be an even thirty chapters before leading into the sequal. So the next few chapters will be dealing with a lot! I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think. As Always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Road Trip From Heartbreak<strong>

" _Hearts were made to be broken,"-Oscar Wilde _

It's incredible the numbness that can follow a shattered heart. Sure the tears come. Almost as if on cue. The same time, every night, I curl into myself and cry. Every night Evangeline and Jared climb onto my bed with me, taking up positions on both sides of me, boxing me into circling arms of quiet understanding.

I'm not myself. Simply a hollow shell of who I once was. I live, even though I don't want to. I breathe, even though it hurts. I've seen the haunting look of curiosity on everyone's face when I walk into work everyday, people murmuring behind closed doors.

Nothing is the same.

" Braelyn, a word," Peter says from the door of my office and my head snaps up, eyes clearing as he stares at me with a look I cant quiet decipher. I follow him, arms wrapped tightly around myself as the silence is almost deafening.

" Take a seat," he motions to the empty chair in front of his desk and I do so, mechanically following his instructions, " Braelyn it has not gone unnoticed that the last three weeks you've been, well, you haven't been yourself. I'm not sure what's going on, but I will tell you I'm worried. We're all worried. I think it would be good for you if you took some time off."

" I don't want too," I say feeling the panic rising inside of me. The only thing keeping me sane is the fact that know everyday I have to get up and come to work, " I'm fine. I promise. I'm fine."

" Braelyn, your crying."

I blink my eyes slowly recognizing the familiar burning and I let out a shaky breath, wiping the back of my hands over my cheeks.

" Take some time. You have a month of vacation saved up. Take the Holiday season off, come back in the new year," he says and I nod my head feeling numb as I get up and walk to the door.

" Will I have anything to come back to?" I ask peering over my shoulder blindly.

" That'll be up to you."

* * *

><p>I stare around my bedroom, unsure. I haven't been in here during the day. Sure every night I curl myself onto the bed and fight an ever raging river of tears to sleep, but as soon as my alarm sounds at five, with darkness still thick outside, I snap it off and walk out. I wasn't ready to face the room, the memories in the daylight.<p>

Looks like I have no choice now.

I step in letting out a slightly muffled and cold chuckle when surprisingly I don't drop dead. Morbid, I know, but its how I feel.

On the surface nothing's changed. Only once submerged does the realization of just how different every is set in. This is no longer my room. Not what it once used to be. Instead its morphed into some sort of dark and twisted nightmare, shouting at me the memories of what I once had within these four walls with Him.

I circle slowly, fingers gliding and dancing over pictures. Most from the past, faces and memories struggling through the utter darkness that bathes me so entirely. It's the pictures of Him that hurt the most to look at. To see his smiling face staring back at me, knowing that it wasn't that long ago at all that everything was how I had wanted it.

Only it was a lie.

Every moment of everyday I was living a lie I had no idea about. I lift clouding eyes to my mirror, heart clutching when His familiar handwriting stares back at me.

'_Love You.'_

Something snaps inside of me, and instead of uncontainable sadness filling me its rage. A rage so big in fact that its staggering, and I know what I have to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I pull into the driveway, exhaustion officially setting as I lay my head back against my seat. I can feel myself cracking. Finally stumbling under the weight of everything going on. Today, today was just icing to the messed up cake that is my life. Its been three weeks since Brae walked into the house completely shattered. Three weeks of seemingly endless tears. I don't want it to sound like I'm getting tired of it. I'm not. I understand. I do. On some level. At least I'm trying too.

But, I have problems too. I have things weighing on my mind, on my heart. Work is a joke, the worst kind, and I'm still feeling shaky from having served my two weeks notice. Perhaps I wasn't thinking clearly when I handed the typed letter to Dr. Harris, but the look of utter shock on his face, and the stammering demands to know just why I was leaving afterwards did make it just a little bit better.

Barely sleeping hasn't made things any better either. Like clockwork every night the broken sobs coming from Braelyn's room can be heard and every night Jared and I stumble our way into her room and offer what comfort we can.

Worst of all, the time is coming. The time for Jared to leave, and that hurts just as much as everything else, if not more. My life has pretty much become him, aside from work and Brae of course. Every moment we can manage is spent together. Wrapped in each other. Maybe its unhealthy, to become to reliant on another person, but at this point he is the only sane person in my life. And that's saying something.

I steel myself as I get out of my car, deciding that its time to wake Brae up. Gently of course, at first, and if that doesn't work, tough love will.

I open the front door slowly, feeling perplexed when I don't find Brae wrapped in an oversized sweatshirt on the couch staring at the blank television looking completely defeated.

" Brae," I call out hesitantly, setting my bag on the couch, " Brae." Then it hits me. Loud, harsh music blares through her bedroom door, and as soon as I hear it, it goes silent.

" In here."

I stand in the doorway of her room and stop just short of entering when the smell of fresh paint overwhelms me, along with the rush of cold air from the open windows.

" Brae," I whisper, finding that every picture that had once hung on her walls and sat upon her dressers are gone, " Brae, what are you doing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>_

" Brae, what are you doing?" Evangeline asks as I set the paint brush in my hand down, and look over at her.

" Cleansing," I murmur, taking a step back to look at the walls. Cheerful colors once dance all around me, a representation if you will. Of how I was, who I was. Instead, three quarters of my room is now painted black, with the last wall halfway done.

" It just, occurred to me," I say picking up on conversation since there was an uncomfortable lull in speaking, sweeping the paint brush up continuing on my task, " When Peter all but fired me today that this, this thing with Him, isn't healthy. Yes, I'm hurt. I'm sure I will be hurt for a really long time, but in the end if I let Him continue to destroy me, to affect everything I do, or don't do, He wins."

" Well hell, there goes my tough love speech," she says and I let out a laugh, so startled by the sound that the paintbrush falls from my hands and bounces over the plastic covering the floor. Had it really been that long since I laughed at something? Was I really that far gone, being sucked down into the black hole He thrust me headlong into.

" Okay, alright ," she says almost breathlessly before joining me, picking up the spare paintbrush, " This is good." She bumps me lightly with her hip, and a shaky smile forms on my lips before finally I'm grinning ear to ear.

" Yeah, its good."

* * *

><p>" I need your help," I say to Jared, who slowly looks up from where he sits on the couch waiting for Evangeline to be done with her shower.<p>

" Okay," Jared says, " Does it involve anything illegal? If so I might need to make a few calls, establish an alibi."

" No, nothing illegal. I don't think," I murmur getting lost in my thoughts for a second, " Well, it shouldn't at least, unless things go terribly wrong. I need you to come with me somewhere."

" Well, Brae, if I would have known," he continues joking with me, sending a wink my way and I shudder.

Yes, actually shudder. And it isn't because I don't find him gorgeous. Because I do, believe me. I mean come on, he's Jared freakin Leto, but we've become really close in the six and a half months we've known each other. Like brother sister close.

" Eww, no, besides your in it with my best friend, and I will never ever cross that line, ever. Not even for you," I say and he just laughs throwing his head back, sending pink tips flying.

" Ugh, you've crushed my heart. Let me just get over the heart you've crushed," he says his voice so dramatic, " Okay. I'm fine. I think. So please, tell me where you want me to go with you."

" I need you to come to, to, His apartment with me," I say and immediately humor in his eyes flickers out, replaced by a coolness that is a little frightening.

" Why?"

" I have some things I want to return to Him. Look, I know Evy would go with me but, I've laid too much of this shit on her all ready. Besides, I just might need you to punch him in the face for good measure. I know Evy would do it with no problem, but I would really hate if she hurt herself trying to hurt Him."

" Oh so it doesn't matter if I hurt myself, hurting him, for you. I see how it is."

" Well see, you wont hurt yourself, because your so big and manly. Please," I ask nearly begging him, and he just laughs pushing to his feet helping me up.

" Of course. Come on, lets do this."

* * *

><p>Part of me prayed the whole way to His apartment, hoping that luck would finally be on my side just a little, and He wouldn't be here.<p>

Apparently luck and I don't seem to have any sort of understanding.

I stare at His car suddenly feeling like this was the worst idea ever. That I shouldn't have come. That I am not ready for this step. Not one bit.

" Hey, you okay? We can turn around you know, we can just go back. You don't have to do this," Jared's words are soothing as he brushes his hand over my hair.

" I do. I do have too, because if I don't, then he'll never be fully gone," I say, taking a deep breath to close off the surging emotions.

" All right, we'll do it then. Together."

" Brae, knock on the door."

" I will."

" Sometime tonight would be awesome Brae."

" Jared, stop being an ass. I'm going to do it. I just need to catch my breath. Steady myself."

" You've been catching your breath and steadying yourself for nearly ten minutes now. Do you want me to do it?" he asks reaching his hand up and when I don't stop him he raps, three quick motions with his hand, and my head explodes.

' _Oh God, what did he do! I shouldn't be here! I'm not ready!' _The little voice in my head screams at me, and I honestly contemplate running away. Its too late though. The sound of the deadbolt being turned can be heard through the door and it opens, a disheveled Him standing on the other side, staring at me.

" Brae," He whispers, his voice sounding as if its ready to break, and through the sudden cloud of pain and anger that's starts floating over me, I have the urge to throw my arms around his neck and hold him close. Chase away the dark look that clouds his eyes. Eyes I grew to love, to crave.

" I just," I stammer, feeling my resolve wavering, that is until Jared settles his hand on my shoulder and gives a soft squeeze, " I wanted to return some things to you."

" Oh, right. Right," He runs shaking hands through disheveled hair and opens the door a little further, " Come in."

I brush past him, being sure that there is no sort of contact whatsoever. Jared right behind me, two boxes stacked in his arms. Of course He eyes them, his shoulders slumping just a little bit when they are set on the counter.

Then I'm thrust into the most awkward silence I have ever been in, in my life. Both Jared and I, staring at Him, Him staring at us.

" Brae, can we talk," He finally asks and part of me wishes I could pull on the inner bitch and tell him he can take whatever fake and pitiful words he wants to say to me and shove them, but I cant. I need the closure. I deserve that much, at least.

" Jared, can you wait in the car? I wont be long," I murmur but Jared doesn't budge. Instead he's locked in some silent stare down battle with Him, " Jared."

" You sure you don't want me to stay? Punch him in his face for you?" Jared asks and I smile a little shaking my head at him, " All right. Well, I'll be in the car. Half an hour."

All right so maybe the silence before wasn't the most awkward. This one is. I stare at Him, watching the way he runs his fingers through his hair, shuffling his feet almost nervously.

" There's so much I need to say to you," He says, and I just shake my head, slowly, " I was so stupid."

" You think?" I snap out, deciding to ride on the anger, " Stupid doesn't even come close to what you were. Look, I didn't come here for this. I didn't come so you could say your peace, so that you can quiet your guilt. I came here to return your things. And to tell you this. I'm not over this. Over you. It will probably take a very long time to get over all of this mess. To forget that I love you, or to at least learn to deal with the fact that I love you, and that it got me absolutely nowhere."

" Brae, please," He says, and I slowly feel myself beginning to crumble. To lose myself again.

" No. You don't get it. It's not so much the fact that I fell in love with you, or that I gave you my heart, or my virginity, or my trust. Its that I let you change me. I let all of the outside influence that comes with you change me. Do you understand that? I doubted everything about myself. The way I look, my weight, how I measure up compared to Kim. It's unhealthy. This, whatever this was between us, wasn't good for me."

" I never asked you to change anything, for me," he says and I shake my head rolling my eyes.

" That isn't the point. The point is, I can't be what other people think I should be, or think you deserve. I'm just me. I have to learn to be okay with that again," I say heading for the door.

" Brae, wait," he calls and I freeze, fingers brushing the cold metal of the handle, " Do you think, do you think we'll ever be okay again?"

" No. We'll never be okay again."

* * *

><p>" Your quiet," Jared says, and I look away from window, studying him.<p>

" Promise me something Jared," I say and he looks at me perplexed.

" Okay."

" Don't ever hurt Evy."

" I wouldn't dream of it."

" I'm serious. Evy, she deserves a fairytale."

" So do you."

" I don't believe in fairytales," I murmur turning back to stare blindly into the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV <strong>_

My heart is sinking lower and lower with every minute that ticks by. Fifty six minutes until Jared is gone for tour. Fifty six minutes to soak up as much time with him as I can. I close my eyes, committing to memory the feel of his fingers sliding up and down my arm, the sound his heart makes as it beats in my ear.

" I'm going to miss you," I whisper hating the way I sound when the words tumble out of my lips.

" I know. I'm going to miss you too. Its just a year. And I'll be here for Charlotte and Landon's wedding," Jared says pressing a kiss to my hair.

" A year's a long time, what if nothing's the same when you come back?"

" There you are again, with your what if's. Evy, nothing's going to change. I'm still going to love you," he says and my heart completely stutters to a stop in my chest for a second before it starts thumping madly against my ribs. I sit up slowly, looking down at him.

" You love me?" I ask almost breathlessly, not the least bit ashamed that my eyes are threatening to spill over.

" Yes. I should have told you when I came to the realization myself, but all the mess went down with Brae."

" I love you. I love you too," I say pressing my lips to his giddily, breaking apart to laugh when he rolls me over, straddling me and tickling me, pressing kisses up and down my face. I couldn't be happier.

Even if there's only forty-eight minutes left….

* * *

><p>I cant let go, that's the only thing I tell myself as my arms stay wrapped around Jared's neck.<p>

Don't let go.

Don't let go.

Can't let go.

" I have to go baby," Jared murmurs into my ear before turning his head, kissing my cheek, " I love you."

" I love you," I whisper back refusing to loosen my hold of him.

" I cant go if you don't let me go."

" That's the point."

" Evy."

" Ugh, this isn't fair. We just said I love you. We didn't even get to have I Love You Sex."

" Well, that'll just make it that much better when I'm back for the wedding."

" Will not."

" It will. I promise. I have to go." Finally he manages to unlock my arms from him and with a final wave to Brae and a kiss to me he backs down the drive way to the awaiting van parked at the end of the driveway. " Love you."

" Love you too," I call back fighting the tears to wave and watch with clear eyes until the tail lights cant be seen anymore.

" He'll be back," Brae whispers, wrapping an arm around my waist and I just smile, nodding my head.

" Yeah. He'll be back."

* * *

><p>So here's what I've discovered, I don't know what to do with myself when Jared isn't here. How did that happen? When did I become so wrapped up in him? I'm not that girl. I'm not the girl who lets her guy, her dude, her whatever Jared is to me, become the universe. The thing, the entity, that my entire world revolves around.<p>

" This. Fucking. Blows," I declare pulling a soft giggle from Braelyn who sits next to me studying the latest issue of Cosmo.

" I know. Christmas is two weeks away. I had big plans you know. Bought His gift and everything. Sunk a lot of money into it too, the bastard. So I don't have a boyfriend now, just in time for the best freaking holiday ever, your boyfriend just left for a year. What are we going to do?" she asks tossing the magazine down.

My head rolls back and I stare at the ceiling, my eyes almost sliding shut until it hits me. I sit up, a smile slowly spreading in the place where the scowl was.

" I know what we're going to do. We are going to pack, get in the car and drive. We're going to go to Vegas. We're going to rent a ridiculous suite, your going to drink more alcohol than anyone should, we'll take in some shows, do some shopping. And we're going to be fucking happy."

" Vegas?" she asks her eyes brightening slightly.

" Vegas."


	27. Chapter 27: Serendipity

**Author's Note: Well here it is...finally! Chapter Twenty-Seven, seemed to take me forever to get this one out! Hope that everyone enjoys it! Let me know what you think. As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Serendipity<strong>

" _Serendipity. Look for something, find something else, and realize that you've found is more suited to your needs than what you thought you were looking for."-Lawrence Block._

" Brae," Evy's voice calls through the bathroom door and I ignore it, for just a second. Basking under the hot water that cascades out of two large shower heads, " Brae." I cant ignore it for long though, since Evy is so insistent on interrupting my shower.

" Come in," I call snapping the water off, pulling the towel off the shower door, wrapping myself snuggly into it, " Can I just say, these towels, are amazing."

" You think the towels are amazing, wait until you try the bed," Evy says smiling at me as she holds a glass out to me.

" I still don't understand how you managed to book a Prima Suit at the freakin Venetian for the Christmas holiday, at the last minute," I say enjoying the taste of the champagne as I sip it.

" Well, to be honest, this wasn't last minute," she says and I slowly lower the glass from my lips, confusion growing, " I had booked this trip for the four of us, a while ago, before, before things went bad with you and Tyson, and before I knew Jared was leaving for tour."

" Oh," I manage to whisper out, clearing my throat before downing the rest of the bubbling alcohol in one single swallow. Its not that I'm mad, just, unsettled. Unsettled because now I know that the ridiculously big bed just on the other side of the bathroom was supposed to be for me and Him.

" Hey, please don't let the fact that he was supposed to be here ruin the fact that we're here. Just us two, going to live it up in the City of Sin," she says and I take a second, to steady myself and take a deep breath.

" Your right," I murmur managing a smile.

Even if I'm dying on the inside, Evy deserves a good holiday vacation. So I can fake it.

**XXX**

Later, with all of my hurt locked tightly up, I paint on a face of happiness for Evy, and let her lead me to Tao Lounge, where we're ushered to a relatively quiet and secluded leather booth seat.

" What can I get you ladies?" the deep rumbling voice of our waiter breaks through the atmosphere and I glance over the drink menu before setting it down.

" I'm here to get as drunk as possible so I can forget the fact that my heart was annihilated, so what will get me drunk, the fastest?" I ask so bluntly that even I'm a little surprised at myself.

" Sounds like you need shots. A lot of shots. I'd recommend a large format Sake, 10,000 years."

" Then that is what I will have, thanks," I say smiling brightly at him.

" We'll share that bottle," Evy says and as soon as the waiter is gone she starts laughing, slowly at first before she's laughing so hard she can barely breathe.

" What?" I ask settling back against the leather, crossing my legs as I smooth the material of my dress.

" You do realize that you ordered a four hundred dollar bottle of Sake don't you?" she asks and I feel my eyes widen.

" What? No! Why didn't you stop me?" I stammer but she just shakes her head.

" How could I? You said you want to get drunk, so we'll get drunk," she says and I just shake my head in disbelief. There's no taking it back though as I see the waiter coming towards us with a tray and with a shrug of my shoulders decide it will be the best four hundred dollars I've ever spent.

**XXX**

Two hours and one bottle of Sake later I'm inclined to fully believe that I indeed just spent the best four hundred dollars ever. With my high heels in one hand and my arm linked with Evy's, everything feels perfect. Absolutely perfect. Colors are brighter. Everything's happier.

" Life. Is. Good," I declare as I step into the elevator giving a quick twirl before pressing the button for our floor.

" I think that's the Sake talking," Evy giggles and I shake my head fervently.

" No. It isn't. Life honestly is so good right now. So what if I feel like my heart has literally been torn out of my chest. I have you, and Jared, but in a total non-sexual way, he's like the big brother I never had, and Charlotte and Landon, and work, well I don't know if I have work, I think I might quit my job, don't know yet, and oh Hello, cute boys in the elevator, why didn't you tell me to shut up?" I demand, looking at Evy who laughs as she shrugs her shoulders and the two boys, well, men, just laugh and shake their heads. " I know their type. Evy, I know their type. The careless gorgeous type, who need to do nothing more than shoot a smile and crook a finger and girls come running. Their the dangerous sort. HIS sort. I'm staying as far away from that type as I can. Even if they have the softest brown hair I've ever felt, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. And smell, so good."

" Oh look, its our floor," Evy cheers out grabbing me by the hand, " Say good bye to the cute boys Brae."

" Bye Cute Elevator Boys," I call over my shoulder waving at them ecstatically.

**XXX**

" All right, come on, lets just get into our room," she says and before I can think she ushers me through the double doors of our suite and shuts the door behind me.

" Evy," I say, staring at her seriously, " Can we talk?"

" What do you think we're doing?"

" I mean seriously talk?"

" Sure. You wont remember a damn thing you tell me come morning, but why the hell not? Drunk Real Talk Time. Get changed, and we'll meet on my bed."

I barely manage to strip myself out of my dress and into my favorite pale green yoga pants, and one of His shirts that I found buried in the back of my closet back home. I stare at myself in the mirror, pulling my hair back, and for the first time I really look at myself.

" Who am I fooling? Besides myself?" I ask out loud and with a shake of my head turn from the mirror and the truth.

**XXX**

" Okay so I have licorice, jolly ranchers for me, starbursts for you, and water, a lot of water, not to mention some Tylenol, because your going to have to head off the hangover coming your way," Evy says patting the spot next to her on the king sized bed, and I smile softly before slipping up next to her.

I take just a moment to sink into the bed and to enjoy the softness of it.

" This bed, is heaven," I say pulling a laugh from Evy who throws a Red Vine at me.

" I tried telling you earlier. Anyways, what do you want to talk about?" she asks and I shrug my shoulders, studying the lines on the red candy in my hands and I take a small bite, contemplating.

" I purposely lost weight," I say not bothering to look up from my lap, " I purposely stopped eating, and in Haiti it was easy to pass off. To tell everyone else that the reason I wasn't eating was because I was just too busy. Or not hungry. Then when I came home, I saw how big of a difference it made, so I just kept not eating. Picking at things, and then I started working out. I told myself I was doing it to be healthy. To change for myself. But, I did it for T….t…t-Him."

" Did HE ask you to do it? To change? Did HE make you feel bad, because I swear to God if HE did…"

" No, no. He didn't ask me to change anything, and he never made me feel bad, not directly. It was when our pictures were in the magazines, and people were saying things online. That's when it started. At least the idea, of needing to change. Of needing to be different, to be with him. To make it so that I wasn't such a joke compared to Kim."

" That's just stupid."

" Easy for you to say. You've never had to doubt yourself with Jared," I snap at her, tossing my half eaten licorice onto the bed.

" I've never doubted myself with Jared? I doubt myself everyday. I doubt that he feels what I feel, I doubt that nothing will change while he's gone, hell I have a laundry list of things that I doubt when it comes to him. Difference is, I don't let what anyone else, but Jared and I, determine how I feel about myself, or our relationship."

" Well congratulations, your better at dating a celebrity than I am," I mumble sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

" Stop it Braelyn. I'm not trying to one up you, or to say I'm better. I'm trying to say that, I'm sorry."

" Your sorry? For what?"

" I had a feeling something was really wrong. I knew, when all those people online were saying those mean things to you that you internalized it, but I just, I didn't know what to say to you. How to ask you if you were really okay? How to help you," she says and I feel my anger disappear quickly, my eyes growing wet.

" You couldn't have helped me. Honestly, I think the only thing that helped me, is what happened, with HIM. Made me realize I shouldn't have to change to be with someone," I say taking the tissue she holds out to me, and I wipe my eyes, " I know that now."

" Good. What the hell happened to us Brae? We used to talk about everything," she says and I shrug my shoulders popping a red starburst into my mouth.

" Men. Work. Life," I murmur, smiling when she chuckles darkly, " Speaking of work, why didn't you tell me you were going to quit?"

" I don't know. At first it was because I was hardly seeing you, and then things went bad with HIM and you just fell away and it was never the right time to bring it up."

" Well, now's the right time. What are you going to do?"

" I have a small plan, a shaky, totally crazy plan, that I'm not even sure is going to work out."

" Why don't you tell me?"

" I want to open my own art gallery."

" Are you serious? Evy! Why didn't you tell me you were drawing again?" I demand excitedly and she just laughs shaking her head.

" I don't know. At first it was just little sketches here and there, then it came back to me. How much I loved it, how much I wanted to do it, all the time. I think the real turning point was when I was showing Jared my old room, and he found my sketchbook. He asked me why I stopped. I made an excuse you know, but when I thought about it later I realized that the excuses weren't good enough anymore. I decided that it was time to stop using the accident, and the fact that my parents, and your parents are gone as an excuse to not do the things I used to love doing. Which brings me to this, what are you going to do with yourself Brae?" she asks popping another jolly rancher into her mouth.

" I don't know. Right now, I want to believe I'm okay, even if deep down I know I'm not. I know I need a change, I just, I haven't decided what it should be," I say my words trailing off.

" Uh huh, I know you better, your thinking something."

" Okay, maybe I am, but your going to think I'm crazy."

" Try me."

" I want to go back to school."

" Okay, your right, I do think your crazy. Why in the world would you want to go back to school? Don't you remember what it was like? Endless nights of studying, headaches, tests, books that cost more than they should. What in the world would you go back for?"

" I want to be a nurse."

I swear I can hear a pin drop as Evy lowers the Jolly Rancher she had lifted halfway to her mouth, her eyes flickering confusion and then slowly understanding.

" You want to be a nurse?"

" I do. I have the paperwork all ready, and it's going to be hard, and long, but when I was in Haiti, and I was in that house Johanne and her son died in, that never left me. I still wonder, from time to time, if maybe I knew what I was doing, or how to help Chase, she would have lived, her baby would have lived," I say brushing the tear that rolls down my cheek away, letting out a shaky breath.

" Honey. You have to know that, you couldn't have changed the outcome of what happened in Haiti, but you know what? I will support you. I have your back, all the way. I swear," she says and I smile nodding my head.

**XXX**

" Can I ask you something?" Evy asks later, the lights dimmed low as we lay side by side on the bed, and I roll over smiling at her.

" You know you can," I say stifling a small yawn.

" When is it the hardest for you? Not being with Him, that is," she asks and I sigh closing my eyes.

" At night. Night time is the hardest. Not having Him next to me, or feeling Him. Not knowing that he is right there, that's the hardest part of it all," I say, frustrated by the fact that my throat thickens, " Okay, that's the second hardest. The hardest is all of it. Knowing inside of me that everything I thought we were building was a lie. That's the hardest."

Quiet falls again, and all I can hear is our breathing.

" Can I ask you something?" I ask and she smiles letting out a small laugh.

" Of course."

" Do you think I'll ever fall in love again?"

" I think you will. I think a man who see's you, for the real you, for the funny, bright, amazing, caring, beautiful girl that you are will heal your heart. And I sincerely hope I'm there to see it happen," she says and I close my eyes, letting myself cry on the shoulder of my best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Evangeline's POV<strong>_

I look at the clock for what seems like the millionth time, trying to not grow paranoid over the fact that I still haven't heard from Jared. I know he's busy, doing, well whatever it is someone does on tour, besides entertaining the masses.

Doesn't mean I like the fact that he hasn't called.

Texted.

Emailed.

Nothing. He's done nothing.

Not so much as a word to just tell me _' Hey, I made it to wherever I am alive! I'm still breathing.'_

The ass.

I groan rolling over hoping to find Brae still awake, but she isn't. She's sound asleep, sure it may be Sake and Starburst induced sleep, but its sleep nonetheless. Even if she's still sleeping in Tyson's shirt.

Tyson.

Now there's the real ass. The sad thing is, behind the haze of my anger, I'm hoping they both come around. Hoping that Tyson grows a pair and does something to make it right between him and Brae, and that Brae will allow herself to forgive. To love.

I don't know why. I know I should be livid at the mere idea of Tyson being in Brae's life in any aspect.

But I see what most don't.

I see what they didn't see.

They are right for each other, the perfect balance.

I sigh trying to get comfortable, deciding to just shut my brain down for the night and sleep, when my cell phone rings, loudly, dancing across the nightstand as it vibrates, and I scramble up answering it.

" Hello," I whisper as I shuffle my way into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

" Hey, did I wake you?" Jared's voice comes through, and I feel my heart flip as I slide against the door, a huge smile on my face.

" No. I was just trying to get to sleep."

" Oh well, I can let you go."

" You hang up that phone and you get no _"I love you" _sex when you get back into the states," I threaten and his answering sharp intake of breath makes me laugh.

" I miss you," he says so seriously that it has my heart threatening to break inside of my chest.

" I miss you so much more…"

* * *

><p><em>Braelyn's POV<em>

Hell.

This is hell.

I am literally in hell. That's all that I can think as I try to convince myself that getting out of bed is a good idea.

" Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," Evangeline calls happily through the room and I groan loudly, turning my face into the pillow trying to get away from her and all her happiness.

" Go. Away. In the name of all that is holy, please, please leave me alone," I plead but rather than take pity on me and the fact that I am so hung-over I cant even think she pulls the blanket off of me sending me tumbling onto the floor.

" No. Your not sleeping this vacation away. We have shopping to do," she says cheerfully as she helps me to my feet, leading me into the bathroom, " As you can see I have the shower running for you, a bottle of water and some pain killer for what I am sure is a massive headache pounding away in that head of yours. One hour, Brae, and then its time to do some major retail therapy."

" What has you playing the Susie Sunshine act?" I grumble, popping the medicine in my mouth chasing it with the water she holds out to me.

" Oh, a particularly good phone call at three thirty this morning," she says hopping up onto the bathroom counter as I strip and step into the shower.

" I take it since you have such a cheery disposition this morning that this phone call was from Jared," I ask leaning my head back letting the hot water fall over my hair.

" Bingo! Nothing like a good man to make everything seem so much happier….Fuck, I just realized what I said, Brae I'm sorry," she says and I poke my head through the shower door staring at her blandly.

" Evy, you don't have to apologize for having an awesome boyfriend okay? I'm happy for you," I say and she smiles happily at me nodding her head.

" Okay good, because he is amazing," she says and I roll my eyes shutting the door to finish my shower, all the while listening to her talk about Jared.

**XXX**

I have never known another person who fully understands the meaning of retail therapy like Evangeline does. My feet ache from what seems like endless walking, not to mention the small yet undeniable dent I've put into my checking account.

Yet for the first time in what seems like forever I feel okay. At least as okay as I can feel. I smile as I look over the menu of one of my favorite restaurants in Las Vegas.

_Serendipity 3._

" Why do you even bother looking over the menu? You always get the same thing? The 'Don't Be Afraid of My Alfredo' with chicken, a Pepsi, which I still after all my life of knowing you will never understand how you can drink that stuff, and Chocolate Black Out Cake," Evangeline says to me smiling and I roll my eyes setting the menu down.

" I wouldn't be talking Miss. Very Veggie Burger with steak fries, a Coke, and Can't Say No Sundae," I fire back and we both stare at each other, biting our lips before laughing loudly.

" All right, we know each other far too well," I say wiping at my brimming eyes.

" Maybe, but it really does mean a lot that you know my order," she says still laughing.

We're so caught up in our sudden giggle fit that I don't notice that someone has approached the table until they clear their throat and I jump nearly toppling out of my chair until strangely familiar hands catch me and keep me upright.

" Braelyn," the voice says and I blink tear filled eyes trying to see exactly who it is that stands before me, and once their clear I know I'm staring in confusion at the smiling face.

" Chase, what are you doing here?"


	28. Chapter 28: The Porter Boys

**Author's Note: Here it is chapter 28! Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think. As always Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: The Porter Boys<strong>

" _A woman's trouble begins and ends with one thing. Men."-Anonymous._

" _Chase, what are you doing here?" _

My own question echoes in my head as Chase smiles down at me, green eyes shining under the lights of Serendipity 3.

Serendipity. Son of a bitch.

" Vacation, with my brothers. Are you here with Tyson?" Chase asks pulling a chair up to the table, and I feel the all to familiar stab of pain rip through me at the mere mention of His name.

" Uhm, no. Girl vacation," I manage to get out, trying for a smile.

" They broke up," Evangeline blurts out and I kick her, not so gently under the table, satisfied just a little when she lets out a little yelp of pain.

" Oh, I'm sorry," he says running a hand over his sandy blonde hair, " I feel like an ass now."

" It's fine," I say clearing my throat as I reach out with a shaky hand, clearing my throat before sipping from my glass of Pepsi, " I'm fine."

" Well, how long are you ladies in town?" he asks and I can tell by the flush creeping up his neck and into his face that his embarrassment is deep.

" Until the sixth," Evy offers and he nods his head slowly.

" Hey brother," a new voice enters the conversation and I turn in time to see three men, all strikingly similar in appearance saunter towards us.

" Ahh," Chase says running his hand over the back of his neck, " Braelyn, Evangeline these are my brothers. Tate, Mark, Carson, this is Braelyn, and Evangeline."

" Oh, so this is the girl," Tate says, catching a swift elbow in his side from Chase and I cant help but feel confused as I shake hands with the three men.

" Yeah, this is the girl," Chase murmurs, " So listen. We have to go, we have plans, but we should get together. We have tickets to see Phantom, and we actually have extra tickets now, we could make a whole night of it. We could pick you guys up, have dinner."

" I don't…"

" That sounds amazing. Interestingly enough, we're staying at the Venetian so, you guys can always just come to our hotel, we could do dinner there and the show is there too so we wouldn't have to worry about being late," Evangeline quickly says and just like that it's a done deal.

" Well, it certainly was nice to run into you Braelyn," Chase says getting up, and before I can react he reaches down and hugs me, tight, " See you two later tonight."

" Yeah, o-okay," I stammer and as soon as he's here, he's gone, dragging three rowdy brothers behind him.

" Well this will be fun," Evangeline says and I just shake my head trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

**XXX**

" This isn't a good idea Evy," I say for the billionth time as she studies the dresses laid out on the bed, one finger tapping against her lips as she considers them, " Are you even listening to me?"

" No. I stopped listening when you gave a list of reasons that this isn't a good idea. I think you should wear this one. Its so pretty. Nice and flowy, and lets face it, you looked amazing in it," Evangeline says, and I throw my hands in the air, realizing that I'm getting nowhere, fast.

" Why in the world would I wear that?" I ask studying the dress she lifts up.

" We're going to a nice dinner, and a beautiful show, people will be dressed up," she says and I roll my eyes.

Finally I stare at the dress. The long flowing material that I had pined over in a store and Evy insisted I buy, of course I did. Instantly falling in love with the sky blue and brown dress. Sounds odd, those colors together, but it works. Beautifully.

" Fine," I mutter taking the dress into the bathroom with me.

" If it makes you feel any better, I'm wearing a dress too," she calls after me happily.

" You better be," I call back snapping the door shut behind me.

I step out of my room, holding up the flowing material of my dress just as Evangeline steps out of her room and I glare at her.

" How come you get to wear a little black dress? And I'm in this long, flowy, death trap of a dress?" I demand, admiring the fitted black lace dress, and she smiles doing a slow circle to reveal the beaded embellished stringed back and I groan, " It isn't fair."

" It is fair. Because you would never wear this dress, not in a million years, and I wouldn't wear that one," Evangeline says brushing off my argument easily, and before I can say anything there is a quick knock on the door, " Look at that, no time for you to try and change."

Before I can even argue that it will take me less than five seconds to shimmy out of the long flowing dress and into my own little black dress, Evy grabs me by the hand and drags me to the door.

" Hi," she says brightly as she opens the door for Chase and his three brothers, all looking unfairly gorgeous as they stand in the hall.

" Wow," Chase murmurs out and I cant help the rush of blood that heats my cheeks.

" Their hot, Chase, they are freakin hot," Tate says and I shake my head trying not to laugh when Mark and Carson, working off some sort of silent cue, smack Tate on either side of his head causing him to let out a strangled protest to his brother's brutality.

" You'll have to excuse him, he's the youngest of the bunch. His first Vegas trip, and his hormones still pretty much rule him," Chase offers and I just shake my head at him.

" Its no problem really," Evy says and I bump her lightly with my hip.

" Really, it isn't. A girl like to hear she's pretty," I say, and Chase just stares at me as it goes quiet.

" Shall we go?" Mark suggest adjusting his tie and with a few murmurs we all head towards the elevator.

I'm well aware of the way my heart jolts in my chest when Chase rests his hand against the small of my back, his lips a breath from my ear.

" I wouldn't call you pretty," he whispers, and I feel almost a sense of dread at his words, " Beautiful is much more fitting."

" Thanks," I barely manage to whisper as we step onto the elevator.

**XXX**

I cant help but laugh as Tate, the most animated of Chase's brother's launches into another story, and I realize quickly this is the most I've laughed in a long time.

Its simple.

Easy.

Fun.

" So, now you know why Chase will forever shudder at the mere thought of pixie sticks," Tate says smiling smugly.

" I don't blame him. I don't think I will ever look at pixie sticks the same way, ever again," I say laughing when Chase starts grumbling under his breath.

" So, seriously, what are two, beautiful women doing alone in Vegas for the holiday?" Carson asks and I immediately start squirming in my seat.

" You want the short or long answer?" Evy asks, smiling into her wine, " We'll just put it this way. Brae's trying to get over heartbreak, and I'm filling my time while my boyfriend is away."

" Ahh. Messy break up's, they are the worst," Mark sympathizes with me.

" Yes, well," I trail off trying to not let myself slide back into the dark abyss of my heart ache.

" What exactly are you doing to try and get over it?" Carson pipes up and I shrug my shoulders.

" Well last night she drowned her sorrows in Sake and starbursts," Evy says and I bush deeply.

" Didn't get nearly drunk enough though," I mutter, picking up my wine, sipping from it.

" So, lets get drunk now!" Tate says enthusiastically, and I cant help but smile. The newly twenty one year old is so eager to drink at any chance he can get.

" We have a show to see," Mark says and Tate deflates just slightly.

" Well, you guys go see the show, Brae and I will drink," Tate says smiling at me and I look around the table.

" I could get behind that idea," I say and Tate immediately gets up and holds his hand out to me.

" What are we waiting for sister, lets drink," he says pulling me to my feet.

" I want to see Phantom," Evy and Mark say at the same time.

" Okay, so how about, Carson, Mark, Evy, you guys go see the show, Tate, Brae, and myself will go drink, and then after the show we'll meet up for a nightcap," Chase offers easily.

" Brae, you sure?" Evy asks and I look at the Tate and Chase and weigh my options. Presently, the thought of getting drunk is a lot more appealing than sitting and watching a show, no matter how much I love Phantom of the Opera, " I mean, I can go with you. I don't have to see the show."

" Evy, go. Have fun. I will try to have some of my own, tell me how it is," I say and Evy happily claps her hands and with a final wave over her shoulder leaves arm in arm with Carson and Mark.


	29. Chapter 29: Remember Me As A Song

**Author's Note: Finally! Chapter 29! Please do enjoy everyone. Song referenced in this chapter is Invincible by Crossfade. No Copyright Infringement intended. As always, Read/Enjoy/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Remember Me As A Song<strong>

" _I cant be held responsible this is all so new to me, just when I think I'm invincible you come and happen to me."-Invincible, Crossfade_

Six. That is precisely the number of Appletini's swimming through my system as I walk, well, stagger through the halls of the Venetian with Chase and Tate. Both of whom knocked back considerable amounts of alcohol, and both of whom seem to be doing just fine, despite that fact.

" Chase," I slur giggling when he leans me against the wall so he can search my clutch purse for my room key.

" Hmm?" Chase says letting out a small sound of triumph as he pulls the key from the small glittering bag.

" You're a doctor right?" I ask, and he laughs, a warm sound that rumbles from his broad chest.

" That he is. My big brother, the Doctor. Doctor Brother-Man," Tate says and I laugh hysterically sliding down the wall.

" Oh great, look what you did Tate, you made the beautiful girl fall," Chase murmurs and I laugh even harder, falling to my side, " Up we go."

" God your tall," I say looking down at the ground as Chase carries me into my suite.

" You are just now noticing that?" he asks and I giggle shaking my head, groaning a little when it makes my head swim even more than it all ready was.

" No. I noticed that before," I murmur feeling like I'm floating down as he gently sits me on the couch, " I noticed a lot of things before. I'm thirsty."

" I'll get you some water," he says and I relent laying my head back on the couch, feeling slightly queasy when the ceiling spins a lazy circle over head.

" I'm going to, I think I'm going to sleep this off, in the bathroom," Tate announces and like a scared rabbit he darts out of the room and I hear the door to the bathroom shut and the water snap on, a sad cover to what I'm sure is one heck of a vomiting session.

" Will he be okay?" I ask Chase, gratefully accepting the water bottle he holds out to me.

" He'll be fine. He'll puke it up and be ready for round two after a small catnap," he says sitting next to me, " So you were starting to ask me something earlier."

" I was?" I ask, searching my very blurry memory, " Oh I was. So you're a doctor."

" That's been established. Dr. Brother-Man, that's me," he says chuckling and I smile.

" So can I ask you a medical question?" I ask, and he grows serious for just a second.

" Of course," he says and I sit up crossing my legs, smoothing my dress out.

" Can someone die from a broken heart?" I ask and the light in his eyes slowly fades and I sigh shrugging my shoulders. " I know, I'm a total downer."

" No, your not. I guess, I just don't understand. You seemed happy in Haiti, and when we got back," he says and I shrug my shoulders uncomfortably, sincerely wishing that I hadn't brought this up.

" I was. But it was a lie."

" What was?"

" All of it. Ty fucked a girl before he came to Haiti. We weren't together, exclusively or officially, but he used me, threw me under the bus to justify his sleeping with some groupie," I say quickly, better to let it all out at once, then to spend time obsessing over the details. Like a band aid that needs to just be ripped off.

" Wow. Wow. I, I'm sorry Brae," he says running a hand over his hair, and I lift my shoulders letting them drop, " What an ass. Now I don't feel so bad about hitting him."

I laugh at that turning my face away to hide the sudden and terrifying surge of tears that burn my eyes.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" What is there to say? I fell in love with the wrong guy. I opened myself up in every way possible and it blew up in my face," I say knuckling away a tear, " I changed so much about myself to be with him, and it didn't matter, because in the end I'm left trying to pick up the pieces."

" Want me to beat him up for you?" he asks and I laugh, shaking my head slowly.

" No, though I might keep your offer in reserve, just in case," I say taking a shaky sip from my water, " Now I'm just trying to get myself back on track, a new track."

" What track would that be?"

" I'm actually going back to school, come the new year."

" Really? For what?"

" I'm hoping to get into the Nursing Program at S.D.S.U."

" Are you serious?" he asks and I nod my head slowly, tripping the paper off the water bottle.

" Yes. Do you uhm, do you ever think about that day in Haiti? When the girl, Johanne and her baby died? Because I do. I'm haunted by it, I guess you could say. I've dreamt about them, about the life they should have had, the lives cut short. I just, I guess I want to do something that's going to make a real difference. Don't get me wrong, PCI will always, always hold a special place in my heart, as will my photography, but I want something, more."

" That's amazing Brae," he says and I giggle shaking my head.

" Well, it will be amazing, and nothing short of a miracle if I make it into the program, and pass it."

" You'll do great Brae, I know you will."

" Well, enough about the work in progress that is me, what's new with you Chase?" I ask and he smiles running his hand over his hair.

" Nothing to exciting. I'm actually taking a year off from practicing abroad. I'm taking a temporary position at Scripps Mercy Hospital."

His announcement catches me off guard. Scripps Mercy Hospital is no more than twelve minutes from my house, and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel at the idea of him being so close, and before I can say anything to him about it Evangeline, Mark, and Carson sweep into the room, all three smiling from ear to ear.

" Anyone up for, shots?" Evangeline asks excitedly holding up a bottle and with a shrug of my shoulders I smile.

" Sure, why the hell not?"

**XXX**

" Oh. Oh. Oh I think he's down for the count," Evangeline giggles madly and we all watch as Carson's eyes nearly bug out of his head, and silently he slides to the floor, " And he's out!"

" I still," I slur trying to blink my eyes clear, " I still don't understand how come you get to be score keeper and you aren't doing this whole shot contest with us. Doesn't seem fair."

" It was my idea for one. And for two I don't want to drink myself stupid, nor do I need too," she says and I roll my eyes.

" Why do you keep saying that? I don't need to drink myself stupid. Is it because you think I will never be the same again, because of Tyson?"

" Ahh! You said his name, again! Another double for my best friend in the whole world!" Evangeline says loudly and with a steady hand pours a very healthy shot, sliding it over to me.

" Shit," I mutter staring at the liquid in front of me.

" I'll do it for you, if you want," Chase says and I look over at him, knowing he could easily do this shot for me and not be nearly on the same level of drunkenness as me, but I shake my head.

" No. Because then that would be cheating, and I'd lose. And I don't want to lose," I say defiantly as I pick up the shot glass. With a deep breath I take it, barely noticing the bite of it anymore and with a small struggle I manage to swallow it, " It's official. The room is spinney."

" Number eight for pretty girl Braelyn," Mark calls loudly and I laugh, because he looks ridiculous. Yet endearing. Endearingly ridiculous with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie wrapped around his head.

" Can I just say something?" Carson asks from his spot on the floor and I giggle looking down to see him, half his body laying under the table.

" What is it Carson?" Chase asks looking down with me.

" When are you going to tell the girl how you feel? All you've done is talk about her, and now, here she is and you haven't made a move. Makes no sense!"

I snap my head up, letting out a small yelp when I smack my head against the table.

" Ouch, hey, what'd you do that for?" Carson says laughing as he rubs his shoulder where Chase hit him to shut him up.

" You all right?" Chase asks looking at me as I rub the sore spot on my head.

" Yeah, room's all spinney," I say giggling a little.

" Honey, you said the room was spinney before you hit your head," Evy points out making me giggle more.

" I did didn't I? Well, I guess I'm okay then. Hey Evy, remember when we got into that prank war?"

" Yes, I do. Where the hell did that come from?" she asks and I shrug my shoulders.

" I was just remembering when you put the baby powder in Jared's blow dryer," I say and I feel it. The bubbling laughter that I cant contain and before I know it Evy and I are laughing so hard we can barely breathe, so hard tears are falling down our cheeks, " And I got Ty. I got him so good with the toilet trick."

" She said his name! Another double," Carson calls from under the table, and just like that my laughter trails off.

" I, I think I'm done playing this game," I say looking around at everyone, faces swimming in front of me, " I lose, because I keep saying his name. I lose because I cant get him out of my head. I lose, I lose because he lied when he said he loved me, and I'm left trying to pick up the shattered pieces of my heart. I'm just, I lose."

I pick up an unopened bottle of liquor, not even sure what it is, not really caring and along with it I grab my cell phone and the pack of cigarettes Evy and I decided to split and shut myself away on the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

I drop my keys onto the counter, looking around.

I don't know what to do.

With myself.

With my life.

Without her.

How do you go on when you feel like your heart isn't there anymore? I let out a sigh, running a hand over my hair and before I can walk into the kitchen and drown myself and my sorrows in a bottle my cell phone rings, and I recognize the ring tone.

Only one person has this ring tone.

" Hey," I say sliding against the wall.

" Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

I watch Braelyn as she gets up from table, her eyes swimming as she picks up an unopened bottle before she walks out onto the balcony shutting the door behind her.

" Should someone go sit with her?" I ask and Evangeline shakes her head sadly as she helps Carson to the couch where he immediately slumps over mirroring Tate's position.

" She wants to be alone," Evangeline murmurs throwing a blanket over my brothers.

" Its sad. To see her sad. It makes me, sad," Mark says his voice a little thick and I roll my eyes before looking at him.

" I think you've had a little too much to drink bro," I say helping him to the other couch.

" Well, yeah, I have, but doesn't it make you sad? To see her so sad?"

" More than you know," both Evangeline and I say at the same time and her eyes catch mine as she makes her way to the couch sitting next to Mark, cuddling into him, her head on his shoulder.

I look back to the balcony, and feel lost. Completely lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Braelyn's POV<strong>

I watch as the smoke from my cigarette curls into the night air, my heart aching as I lift the bottle and take another drink.

I lost.

What a realization to come to when I should be numb. Numb from the hurt. Numb from the memories. From all of it. Instead with alcohol swimming inside of me, and the cold breeze fluttering against my hair and skin I pick up my phone and dial.

" Hey," Tyson's voice rings through my head and I bite my lip trying to stop it from quivering.

" Hi."

" I didn't think I'd ever hear your voice again."

" I don't even know why I'm calling you. Could be the alcohol," I say laying my head back against the glass door.

" How, how are you?" he asks his voice so small, so different, that it brings on a new wave of pain.

" I'm on a balcony at a hotel in Vegas, drunk, sad, and talking to the one person I thought I never wanted to talk to again, so how do you think I'm doing?" I ask laughing darkly as I take another drag from my cigarette.

" Brae," he breathes out, and I can just picture the way he's running his hands over his hair, cupping the back of his neck like he always does when he feels bad, or upset, " I don't know what I can say to you, if there is anything I could ever say to you to make it better."

" You know what would make it better?" I ask closing my eyes as the tears start rolling.

" What?"

" If I could forget. If I could just forget that I love you, forget everything that I thought we had, forget the time we spent together I would be okay, but that, that's impossible. And it sucks. And I'm pissed. I'm pissed because I can repaint my room because it reminds me of you but your still there. I can quit my job because that's the only reason our paths ever crossed but your still there. I can get rid of all your things and erase you from my life, but your still there. Your still inside of me, in my memories. It just, it isn't fair. Because I know you'll move on, and there will be a super model, or actress, or singer, or someone, who isn't me and you'll be okay. I just don't know if I ever will be."

" Brae, I cant take back what I did," he says his voice shaky, " If you could just give me the chance to make it up to you."

" You remind me of a song," I blurt out ignoring the fact that my heart stutters in my chest because of his words, that I'm teetering dangerously on the ledge and completely capable of falling back into him.

" A song?"

" More like a line in a song. _' Just when I think I'm invincible, you come and happen to me.' _It would be so easy for me, to just be with you again, because I know that would be the quickest way to get rid of this pain, but I cant. I cant. I have to be okay again, without you. I'm sorry I called. I'm sorry," with tears still streaming down my face I hang up the phone before he can say anything.

**XXX**

I wipe my fingers over my cheeks, trying to stop the tears, to get myself back on some sort of level ground again, but it doesn't work, and I don't even try to hide the fact that I'm crying when the glass door slides open behind me.

A blanket comes around my shoulders, and along with it strong arms pulling me close and I turn my head, burying my face against Chase's chest, squeezing my eyes closed tight.

" I shouldn't have called him," I murmur, my breath hitching in my chest.

" Why?" Chase asks, his voice soothing as he runs his hand up and down my arm.

" Because. Now his voice is there again, even louder. I want to be okay again, I need to be okay again."

" You will be Brae. You'll be okay again. I promise."


	30. Chapter 30: One More Sad Song

**Author's Note: Well here we are people...the end of this story. I have so many people to thank so bear with me. Huge thanks to love501, CrissYami, MacheSales, HowlingWolf26, d r e a m y. c a p s u l e, missblackvelvot, and a few anonymous reviewers for all of your reviews and support. It definately made my day everytime I got a new review from each and every one of you. And to my bestie and PIC, I cannot thank you enough for all of your support when it came to this story and all of your help. From playing sounding board, to sharing what you think would work or not work! You are truly amazing and I hope that Evy was all you hoped she would be for this first part of the story! **

**Brae, Evy, and all the guys' story isn't over yet. I promise. In fact as soon as I'm done double checking and uploading the last chapter of IBWIBFY I will be starting on the sequel and I promise to have at least two chapters out before I leave for vacation this Saturday. So keep an eye out for Another Heart Calls. **

**As always, and for the last time for IBWIBFY, Read/Enjoy/Review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: One More Sad Song<strong>

" _I'd be lying if I told you losing you is something I could handle."-Unknown._

_**New Year's Eve **_

I sit in front of my laptop, finger's hovering over the keys as I try to think of what to write. It's been a tradition for me, to sit alone for the first few hours of New Year's Eve and contemplate the year I've lived through and to write it all out on my blog, for friends and strangers alike to read.

To let them in, draw them close, paint a picture of my life for them to show them I'm human. I make mistakes. I recover. I triumph. I fall.

Usually, it comes as easy to me as my next breath.

Only, I don't feel like I'm breathing too much anymore. So I'm struggling, wondering where to find the words, if I should even write the words when I do find them.

I need noise. That realization hits me as I sit back against the headboard and look around. Of course Evangeline left with the Porter Boys, all of them, to give me peace they said. To let me write, and with their departure went my inspiration.

So I rely on the one thing I know will stir something inside of me.

Music.

I close my eyes once my I-pod starts playing, and wait.

**XXX**

" Brae come on, we're going to be late," Evangeline calls from the sitting room and I roll my eyes as I study the two sweaters in front of me, " The Boys wont wait forever you know."

I cant help but laugh, just a little, at how she refers to Chase and his brothers.

" They'll wait," I call back to her as I slide my arms into a low cut teal pull over.

" What if they don't?" she demands coming to stand in the door way, " Love the sweater. Are you ready now?"

I roll my eyes at her as I slide my feet into my boots, getting to my feet to straighten my jeans and sweater.

" Okay, I'm ready."

" Finally!"

" Oh shut up, and lets go."

**XXX**

New Year's Eve in Las Vegas is nothing short of amazing. It's a twenty four party. People coming and going, paying no mind to the bitter cold, as they come in and out casino's and stores, waving hands and all smiles.

I shiver just lightly against the cold as the six of us make our way onto Fremont street, laughing as we go, not the least bit bothered by the sea of people that we are plunging ourselves into. It doesn't seem to matter, not for the six of us.

It's strange to think about how close we've all become in what seems like such a short period of time. Funniest pairing being Mark and Evangeline, who are literally attached at the hip as they walk arm in arm.

Their like the brother's we never had.

All of them.

Except Chase.

Its crazy. I know, to have any sort of stirring inside of me for someone, so soon after my heart was ripped from my chest and stomped on, and I've been trying to ignore it. Push it far, far away. Trying almost desperately to maneuver him into the friend zone, but he stubbornly wont stay where I put him.

It all started the night of the shot contest. When Carson opened his big mouth and asked Chase when he was going to tell me how he feels, and it was only further fueled when he held me while I cried, promising me I'd be okay again.

Damn him.

" Hello, Earth to Brae," Tate calls waving a hand in front of my face and I snap my head up blinking my eyes.

" Huh?"

" Told you she wasn't listening to us. We were asking if you were hungry. We're all starving," Tate says pointing at our small group and I smile nodding my head.

" Yeah, sure I can eat," I say and when Evangeline gives me a look like she knows just what I've been thinking about I turn my face away quickly and pick up on the conversation being had, putting thoughts of Chase out of my head.

**XXX**

Teeth chattering I stand next to Evangeline, our hands linked as we stare at the screen above Fremont street, and I smile as the lights flash above us, and the words to ' Baby It's Cold Outside,' ring loudly over the crowded street.

" I feel like I'm eight again," I say and Evangeline squeezes my hand, just a little tighter.

We were eight the first time our parents brought us to Vegas during the holiday's, and I remember standing between my parents holding their hands, staring up at the screen overhead awestruck at the way the lights danced above us.

That's exactly how I feel now, even if it is a little bittersweet.

" I wish Jared was here," Evangeline suddenly blurts out, and I tear my eyes away from the dancing lights to see the way my best friends eyes shine.

" Wish granted," a familiar voice calls from behind us and we both turn to find Jared standing behind us, a smile so full of mischief on his face I cant help but laugh.

" Jared!" she calls and I let go of her hand pushing her forward just slightly and I cant help but laugh and cry just a little when she launches herself into his arms, wrapping herself around him as he swings her about.

" The countdown's starting!" Tate cheers loudly and there we stand, the seven of us cheering and counting down with throngs of strangers.

_Ten. _

_Nine. _

_Eight. _

_Seven. _

_Six. _

_Five. _

_Four._

_Three. _

_Two._

My heart pounds loudly, as I bounce on my feet, smiling when the countdown hits one. I turn circles, seeing people hugging, and kissing each other, and I my heart breaks but at the same time soars when I see Jared and Evangeline, wrapped around each other kissing under the falling confetti and fake snow.

With the sound of Auld Lang Syne blaring and voices raised in song, I turn circles slowly, enjoying the feel of the falling confetti and fake snow, when I feel a warm hand on mine. I stop turning my head and find Chase staring down at me, smiling.

" Happy New Year Brae," Chase says and before I can move, or think, or breathe he tilts his head, a piece of gold confetti fluttering and landing just under his eye and he kisses me. Somehow, all of the pieces just fall back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

I knew it was a risk. Calling Jared, but I'm desperate, and desperation can drive a man to do crazy things. That's how I find myself in a taxi driving through the crowded streets of Las Vegas on New Years Eve, with just minutes left before the New Year.

" How far to Fremont Street?" I ask the cab driver and rather than wait for a long winded response I throw some wadded up bills into his lap and push out into the cold.

' _Countdown is almost starting, where the hell are you man?'_

I read the text from Jared as my feet pound over the pavement and ignore it. It's a safe bet that the crowds of people coming in and out of one street is where I need to be going. I turn onto the crowded street, pushing through the walls of people.

" By the cart with the glow stick necklaces," I mutter to myself looking around, " There's only a million fucking carts with glow stick necklaces!"

" ONE!"

The cheer's go up and I stop, trying to catch my breath and I slowly straighten myself and then there she is.

Brae.

With gold and silver confetti and fake snow raining down on her as she turns slow circles a smile on her lips, the lips I miss so much, even though tears fall down her cheeks and my heart catches. Perfection. That's what I see. The girl who completes my heart. Who challenges me. Who makes me want to be better.

With my heart slamming against my ribs I take a step forward.

Then my world falls apart in front of my eyes, as I watch Chase take her hand and pull her close, and with a scream of utter torment locked in my throat he closes the distance and kisses her.

And I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I've lost her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brae's POV<strong>_

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, hands grasping the counter as I stare at myself.

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

Of course, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand that Chase just kissed me. I'm not that slow. Its just taking a minute for it to settle into my brain, for the haze to lift. There was nothing wrong with the kiss. In fact, I think it was that fact alone that has me the most worried. That there was nothing wrong with it.

I reciprocated.

I wrapped my arms around Chase's neck, my fingers teasing the back of his hair as he pulled me close, enveloped me in a warmth that I knew came from the very core of his being.

It felt. Right.

" Brae, you okay?" Evangeline's voice comes from the other side of the door and I don't say anything, unable to speak and I don't look away from the mirror when the door slides open and slides shut, " Brae, what's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Your crying."

I blink my eyes clear and realize that she's right. Tears roll steadily down the cheeks of the girl in the mirror.

" Chase kissed me."

" What?" she sputters and I turn to look at her, trying to contain myself.

" Chase kissed me. The countdown just ended, and everyone was cheering, and the confetti was falling and the fake snow, and I started turning in circles, just like I did when we were eight and here for the first with our parents, and he just took my hand, and he said ' Happy New Year Brae.' And he kissed me. And I kissed him back. And I felt…"

" Felt what?"

" I just, I felt. I felt something. Isn't that what its about? That I felt? I felt something besides alone. Scared. " I say crying stupidly as I slide against the wall.

" That's okay. That's good," she says sitting next to me.

" How. How is that good?"

" It means you'll be okay. Look, I'm in no way saying you need to jump into something with Chase, because that wouldn't be healthy, but if you shut yourself completely off from the possibilities you'll always wonder what could have been," she says, bumping her shoulder with mine, " Now what do you say we get up off this bathroom floor and celebrate the first few hours of the New Year with a group of dangerously gorgeous men?"

I hold my hand out to her and when she helps me to my feet I hug her, holding my best friend tight.

" Thank you. For being here. For knowing me and loving me," I say and before she can say something that I'm sure would have me in tears all over again I pull her through the bathroom door and to the awaiting celebration.

**XXX**

" Okay, okay, so I have a small toast prepared," Mark says and we all turn our attention to him, and I cant help but smile at the way he just seems to light up from the inside out as he scans the faces in the room, " I hope sincerely that you all don't hate me if I get a little mushy, but here goes. Coming to Vegas for a Porter Man twenty first celebration has been a long standing tradition in our family from the time I turned twenty one. I admit, I was more than just a little sad when I realized that with baby brother Tate's twenty first that the tradition would be coming to an end. Only, this trip has been so much more than a drunken haze, like every other time. Instead, I have gained two best friends and sisters. Brae. I've watched you over the last two weeks struggle to break through your heart ache and my heart broke for you. But I've watched you come through it. You smile more, laugh more, and you have one of the most open and giving hearts that I have ever seen. Evy, you, you are the sister I have always wanted. From the first time that I woke up in bed with you."

" Wait, you woke up in bed with my girlfriend?" Jared says his voice growing just a little rough and the six of us cant help but laugh.

" Don't worry, I'm not interested in women," Mark says so easily and the immediate understanding that washes over Jared's face has him blushing and burying his face in Evy's shoulder, and another round of laughter starts.

Mine the hardest as the memory of the morning after the shot contest swims into my head. I had just stumbled out of bed, head throbbing viciously, pounding behind my eyes and I make my way into Evy's room to ask her to kill me and what should I find but her and Mark wrapped around each other. Of course the blood curdling scream I let out did nothing to help the headache pounding away in my head, but what else was I supposed to do when I find my best friend and a relative stranger laying in bed together.

" Now that that is cleared up, where was I?"

" From the first time I woke up in bed with you," Evy offers and I still just cant stop laughing as I bury my face against Chase's shoulder trying to stifle my laughter.

" Ahh right. From the first time I woke up in bed with you I knew we were meant to be friend. To be family. And so I say, I look forward to what the New Year will bring for all of us, especially when it comes to our top secret project. Happy New Year."

There, in that room, surrounded by people I know I love more than I could ever explain I realize I will be okay.

I will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyson's POV<strong>

Alcohol wasn't what I needed at the moment, and still I drank it as I laid on the bed in an overpriced suite overlooking all of Las Vegas, because the stark realization is this.

No amount of liquor will burn away the image of Chase kissing Brae.

My Brae.

My girl.

My heart.

I open my laptop and stare at the screen. Wishing, hoping that she'll sign on, if even for only a second. It would be enough to just for a moment see her name flash on the screen. Instead I see only the alert that she's updated her blog.

Being the complete glutton for punishment that I am I open it, and prepare myself for the worst.

_To be loved. That's what my mom used to tell me when I would ask her as a little girl why we are put on this Earth. To be loved. To love. To share our lives, our hopes, our dreams with someone and to have them whole heartedly accept you as you are. Not to think you are perfect. Instead, to accept you despite your short comings. To understand that we are all human, and in the end the imperfections are really nothing compared to the beauty that is the human spirit. _

_This last year served as a year of learning. Growing. Stepping outside of my comfort zone, and putting myself out there. _

_I got burned. Completely engulfed in love and left to pick up the ashes of my remains. _

_Sounds dramatic I know, and I in no way intend for this to be a blog about my heartache. _

_Instead, this is going to be a blog about how I've managed to grow from it. _

_For the longest time, afterwards, all I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and cry. Just cry. And I did. For a while. Until I realized that he was everywhere. EVERYWHERE! He was in my bed (not literally of course) in the walls, in the pictures scattered around, in every inch of a space that I looked at as my own he was there. _

_Here's what I learned. I could take away all of his things. I could repaint the walls, and remove the pictures. And it wouldn't change the fact that he was still there. Because it doesn't matter the things from him, the pictures, the shirt of his I found at the back of my closet and still insist on wearing to bed. None of those things matter, because even though they still carry him, bits and pieces of the man I love, it's the fact that he's still in my heart. _

_No amount of erasing can stop someone from having your heart. _

_However, I would like to think at some point you can take it back. If the person who has your heart doesn't deserve to have it, or has mishandled it, or is simply not the one, you can take it back. _

_So, that is my goal for the next year. To take my heart back. Myself back. And maybe, along the way find myself falling in love again. With someone who deserves it. Or with a new career. Or with a million other things that I can fall in love with. _

_I know shocking right? That I'm giving up my work at PCI. It isn't that I don't love it there, because I do, and I still plan on volunteering as much as I can, but there is only so much I can do from behind a camera. I want something more. _

_I need something more. _

_So friends, here's my year summed up. _

_I've loved. I've lost. I've changed. Stayed the same. I've never been so open and yet so closed. I feel lost, and yet I think I've been found. _

_So, go out there. Change the world. Change your world. Change a life, smile more, cry more, laugh more, love more. Be. More. _

_To the man, who I love, will always love in some way, know this. I will always believe in you. Change someone's life. Use the words that I know you have inside of you, and make that difference. Not doing so, would be the biggest mistake of your life, know, that when your eyes light up the skies at night….well….you know the rest. _

_Love, _

_Brae. _

Never

Have

I

Ever

Felt

So

Alone…..


End file.
